


Pod nadzorem

by Donnie_Engelvin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 45,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donnie_Engelvin/pseuds/Donnie_Engelvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tłumaczenie z angielskiego, zbetowane przez <strong>Liberi</strong> i <strong>Kaczalkę</strong>, którym serdecznie dziękuję za pomoc - podobnie jak autorce oryginału, <strong>Slytherincess</strong>, za wyrażenie zgody na publikację przekładu.<br/>Ponury, powojenny i powięzienny krajobraz dorosłych bohaterów. Osobom nietolerującym czytania o udanych związkach hetero, angstu i drarry-które-nim-nie-jest odradzam lekturę tego tekstu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [On License](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/29905) by Slytherincess. 



> Czas nie zatrzymuje się dla nikogo   
> Nie liczą się twoje czyny  
> Chcę zatracić się w tobie   
> Czy też boisz się umierania?
> 
> Jesteśmy tylko ziarnkami piasku   
> pełzającymi po naszej gwieździe szaleństwa   
> Jedną małą osobą  
> w lśniącym wozie  
> wołającą z naszej gwiazdy szaleństwa 
> 
> Nie wiem, jak zdobyłeś tę bliznę   
> pełzając po naszej gwieździe szaleństwa   
> Jestem cały, przynajmniej na razie   
> szybując na naszej gwieździe szaleństwa 
> 
> Wirując na naszej gwieździe szaleństwa   
> Wołając z naszej gwiazdy szaleństwa…

(Conjure One, „Manic Star”)

# Prolog

Balony miały kolor szczyn.  
Owalne, bladosłomkowe kształty wypełniały główną jadalnię dworu Malfoyów, porozmieszczane w niej dość chaotycznie i przymocowane do ścian za pomocą czarodziejskiej taśmy klejącej na wysokości wyciągniętych ramion dziewięciolatka. Powódź baloników pokrywała również podłogę; niektóre z nich kleiły się do siebie, inne unosiły się i opadały, obracając się w powietrzu wokół nóg licznych krzeseł przy tchnącym surowością wielkim stole Malfoyów. Namalowany ręką dziecka plakat przytwierdzono zaklęciem do ram dwóch portretów (przedstawiających naturalnych rozmiarów Lucjusza i Narcyzę), które wisiały nad masywnym kominkiem. Huczał w nim ogień, wesoły, trzaskający i sypiący iskrami.

_WITAJ W DOMU DRACO MALFOY I/ALBO TATO_

Draco usiadł u szczytu stołu, na swoim starym miejscu.  
— Proszę bardzo — powiedziała Astoria.  
Położyła mu delikatnie rękę na ramieniu i postawiła przed nim talerz z kolacją. Kotlety jagnięce, przypieczone z wierzchu i niewątpliwie krwiste w środku, tłuczone ziemniaki z masłem i czosnkiem, sos na greckim jogurcie z ziołami, za którym zawsze tak przepadał, świeża zielona fasolka szparagowa.  
— Twoje ulubione danie.  
— Dziękuję.  
Nadkroił kotleta, który, zgodnie z oczekiwaniem, zalał cały talerz wyciekającym z wnętrza czerwonym sokiem i zabarwił na różowo podstawę białawej górki ziemniaczanego puree. Draco zareagował skurczem żołądka, ale nie zamierzał zaglądać w zęby darowanemu koniowi. Przynajmniej nie dziś wieczorem. Wbił widelec w kawałek kotleta, uniósł go do ust i zaczął żuć.  
— Mhm — powiedział, kiwając głową Astorii. — Doskonałe.  
Z korytarza łączącego jadalnię z kompleksem kuchennym dobiegł stukot kroków; coraz bliższy, coraz głośniejszy. Jasnoblond czupryna mignęła w powietrzu, kiedy Scorpius odbił się od progu i skoczył prosto w sam środek stosu baloników.  
 _Trzask-trzask-trzask-trzask-trzask-trzask_.  
Draco skrzywił się boleśnie.  
— Super! — Scorpius podniósł się na nogi. — Zakład, że teraz załatwiłem z pięć?  
I znów przepadł w korytarzu, ale po dziesiątym razie z rzędu Draco nie wytrzymał, zawołał go i kazał usiąść przy stole do kolacji.  
— Co to? — zapytał Scorpius, marszcząc nos, i dziabnął kotleta nożem.  
— To ulubione danie twojego ojca — odpowiedziała Astoria. — Nie pamiętasz?  
— Nie — odparł Scorpius, nie patrząc na Dracona. — Mogę zamiast tego zjeść tosta z serem?  
— Tosta z serem? — powtórzył Draco. Bawił się porcją na swoim talerzu i przesuwał ją z jednej strony na drugą, żeby wyglądała na bardziej naruszoną.  
— On ostatnio tylko to je.  
— Niezdrowo jeść wciąż to samo bez przerwy.  
— A ty w ogóle nie jesz. — Scorpius, jak się okazało, był jednak spostrzegawczy.  
— Jem — skłamał Draco. — Po prostu wolę robić to powoli.  
W Azkabanie dość szybko odkrył, że jeśli zakończy posiłek przed czasem, dementorzy zaczną zbierać się wokół niego i dręczyć go swoją bliskością, co z kolei zdawało się bawić czarodziejskich strażników, więc Draco nauczył się jeść bez pośpiechu i wykorzystywać całe przeznaczone na to dwadzieścia minut.  
Astoria zwróciła się do jednego ze skrzatów z poleceniem przygotowania kanapki dla Scorpiusa. Draco przerwał jej w pół zdania.  
— Niech chłopiec je to, co podano — powiedział, nie unosząc wzroku znad talerza.  
Wsunął do ust kawałek fasolki. Była słona jak ocean. Odzwyczaił się od świeżych warzyw i tylko z wielkim trudem zdołał przełknąć kęs. Popił wodą, wypłukując nieprzyjemny posmak. Tuppence, skrzatka, napełniła mu szklankę od nowa.  
— Nie byłam pewna, czy zechcesz wina — wyjaśniła Astoria. Kolacja zdawała się jej smakować. — Nie wiedziałam, czy… No cóż, nie wiedziałam, czy ci wolno…  
— Przypuszczalnie nie — powiedział Draco i nabrał na widelec odrobinę puree, które zessał potem powoli z jego zębów. — Nie wydaje mi się, żeby przewidziano dla mnie radości płynące z korzystania z używek.  
— Przecież to śmieszne! Odrobina wina do kolacji z pewnością nie oznacza jeszcze nadużywania alkoholu. Może istnieją jakieś poziomy restrykcji… to znaczy różne poziomy.  
— Może. Dowiem się jutro. — Draco odłożył serwetkę na stół z zimnym, mdlącym wrażeniem w żołądku. Poczuł gwałtowny napływ śliny do ust. — Przepraszam cię na chwilę. Zaraz wracam.  
— Tato, proszę, przynieś mi kawałek tosta, dobrze?  
— Tuppence ci przyniesie.  
Draco zdążył pokonać całą długość korytarza i skręcić w stronę kuchni, zanim buntujące się wnętrzności zmusiły go do ostrego przyspieszenia. Wpadł do łazienki, pochylił się nad sedesem i zwrócił te kilka nędznych kęsów, które udało mu się przełknąć, starając się robić przy tym jak najmniej hałasu. Nie chciał urazić uczuć Astorii. Musiała zmagać się z tyloma problemami, a poza tym przygotowała ten posiłek własnoręcznie. Był idealny. Jeszcze pięć lat temu Draco zasiadłby do niego z entuzjazmem. Ale teraz, po latach rozwodnionej owsianki, cienkiej jajecznicy, podeschłych plastrów szynki na kromkach czerstwego chleba, nadgniłych warzyw, tanich owoców z puszki i codziennie tego samego przeklętego herbatnika ze zjełczałą polewą kokosową, jego układ trawienny nie radził sobie z przyzwoitym jedzeniem.  
Czoło Dracona pokryło się warstwą potu. Wymacał rolkę papieru toaletowego, oderwał kilka płatków i przyłożył je do skóry. Przywarły do niej natychmiast, chłonąc wilgoć. Mdłości nie mijały, ale był pewien, że spowodował je tylko bogaty posiłek. Niemniej poza nimi jego wnętrzności dręczyło coś więcej, jakiś trudny do opanowania lęk, ten sam, który odczuwał wtedy, w tamtej chwili, gdy zrozumiał, że adwokaci nie są już w stanie nic dla niego zrobić, że wyrok tymczasowy zapadł, a on sam naprawdę znajdzie się w Azkabanie w przeciągu najbliższych godzin, o ile nie minut. Zawładnął nim pierwotny strach, instynktowna chęć przeżycia, która sprawiła, że rzucił się do ucieczki. Było to czysto odruchowe pragnienie ukrycia się przed zagrożeniem, przed możliwą śmiercią; Draco kompletnie stracił kontrolę nad sobą i musiał zostać obezwładniony przez strażników w Wizengamocie. Skazano go na więzienie i nic nie mogło tego zmienić, nieważne, czy miał tam wylądować tylko na czas oczekiwania na proces apelacyjny, czy też na znacznie dłuższy okres — życie w więzieniu nie było życiem. Pięć i pół roku, zawyrokował wstępnie Wizengamot. Orzekł, że przestępstwu towarzyszyły okoliczności łagodzące. Draco miał więc wybór: odsiedzieć te pięć i pół roku w Azkabanie albo zdecydować się na odwołanie i zaryzykować dożywocie, gdyby na ponownej rozprawie został jednak uznany za w pełni winnego.  
A zostałby. Nie miał wątpliwości. Tak czy owak, zasłużył na Azkaban. W głębi duszy zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Prawdę mówiąc, _chciał_ iść do więzienia, chciał wziąć na siebie karę. Żadna pokuta nie byłaby dostateczna za to, co uczynił, niemniej wciąż trzymał się egoistycznej myśli o tymczasowym wyroku, najprawdopodobniej krótszym, który za niespełna sześć lat umożliwi mu powrót do życia, jakie prowadził kiedyś, choć już nigdy nie będzie taki jak przedtem.  
O ile w ogóle _będzie_. O ile uda mu się podjąć życie na nowo, pić herbatę, pogryzając ciasteczko, albo cieszyć się przyjaźnią i koleżeństwem, albo leżeć na trawie i patrzeć na rozgwieżdżone letnie niebo…  
Draco zacisnął ręce na muszli klozetowej tak mocno, że knykcie pobielały, a czubki palców przybrały siną barwę. Piekło go w oczach. Grzęznący w krtani oddech wyrywał się nierówno na zewnątrz, na czoło ponownie wystąpiły krople potu.  
Rozległo się pukanie.  
— Wszystko w porządku? — Usłyszał zatroskany głos Astorii.  
Draco kilkakrotnie zacisnął szczękę, próbując odzyskać panowanie nad sobą. Ogarnęła go następna fala mdłości.  
— Tak — odpowiedział z nadzieją, że jego głos brzmi normalnie.  
Jak długo już tu był?  
— Kolacja ci wystygła. Kazałam Tuppence odgrzać ją dla ciebie.  
— Nie, dziękuję, hmm… Może deser?  
Czuł suchość w ustach, a dręczona odruchem wymiotnym przepona drgała jak ryba wyrzucona na brzeg. Z całych sił powstrzymywał się przed wydaniem zdradzieckiego dźwięku.  
— Na pewno?  
— Tak. Poproszę tylko deser.  
— Dobrze. Wracaj szybko!  
Jego ciałem targnęły kolejne spazmy. Miał wrażenie, że jeszcze trochę, a wypluje z siebie wnętrzności.

***

— Którą stronę łóżka wolisz?  
— A po której ty śpisz?  
— Nie powiem ci — odparła Astoria, mierząc go figlarnym wzrokiem. — Bo wtedy nie wybierzesz tej, którą naprawdę wolisz.  
Objęła go w pasie, oparła podbródek o jego pierś i spojrzała mu w oczy. Pogłaskał ją czule po włosach.  
— Chcę, żebyś czuł się jak najlepiej, Draco. Jestem taka szczęśliwa, że wróciłeś do domu. Tęskniłam za tobą… Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak…  
Zobaczył łzy.  
— Nie płacz — powiedział, starając się nie wpaść w panikę z powodu banalnej decyzji o wyborze strony łóżka. — Jestem w domu. I nigdzie stąd nie odejdę. — _Nigdy, przenigdy._  
Zastanowił się nad obiema możliwościami. Lubił spać na prawym boku, co znaczyło, że jeśli chce uniknąć przytulającej się do niego od tyłu Astorii, powinien zająć prawą stronę łóżka. Wyciągnął rękę.  
— Biorę tę — wskazał.  
— Naprawdę? — Wyglądała na zaskoczoną. — Myślałam, że wolisz lewą.  
— Mogę spać po lewej.  
— Nie, nie o to mi chodziło. Po prostu przedtem to była twoja strona. W porządku. Chcę, żebyś był zadowolony. I szczęśliwy.  
Szczęśliwy.  
Zdjął z siebie strój, który nosił ostatnio ponad cztery lata temu, tamtego dnia w Wizengamocie, i złożył go starannie według swoich zwykłych procedur. Koszula i podkoszulek prezentowały się niczym na wystawie u madame Malkin, podobnie jak perfekcyjnie wyrównane mankiety i kanty spodni przewieszonych przez oparcie krzesła. Zsunął skarpetki ze stóp i umieścił je we wnętrzu butów, które ustawił pod krzesłem.  
— Mam jakieś szorty do spania?  
— Oczywiście. Zaraz ci je znajdę.  
Draco cisnął sfatygowane więzienne slipy z rozporkiem do kosza. Z pewnością nie znajdzie zastosowania dla azkabańskiej bielizny w szacownym domu swoich przodków. Nagi czekał, aż Astoria skończy myszkować we wnętrzu nowej komody, w której najwyraźniej znajdowała się część jego garderoby.  
— Matka ją przysłała — wytłumaczyła, mając na myśli nieznany Draconowi mebel. — O, są. Kupiłam ci nowe. Są już wyprane.  
— Świetnie.  
— Chyba że — zaczęła Astoria, patrząc na niego — chcesz założyć je później…?  
Potrzebowała go. Draco wykrzesał z siebie tyle energii, żeby na wpół przewrócić, na wpół wgnieść ją w łóżko, a potem wspiął się na nią, podciągając przy tym jej długą koszulę nocną. Przesunął dłonią wzdłuż jej boku. Zadrżała i zachichotała, a on objął jej idealne, piękne piersi. Całowali się chaotycznie, wygłodniale; ręce Astorii były _wszędzie_ i… za żadną cenę, za nic w świecie Draco nie mógł stwardnieć.  
— Szlag by trafił — westchnął wreszcie i stoczył się z niej. — Ja…  
— Nic takiego — przerwała mu i ześliznęła się w dół jego ciała, całując i liżąc wszystkie z jego najczulszych miejsc. — Pomogę ci…  
Ale nawet jej gorący, pracowity język nie zdał się na nic. Draco przewrócił Astorię na plecy i doprowadził ją do orgazmu tak szybko, że zapomniała o zamartwianiu się jego stanem.  
— Chyba jestem po prostu zmęczony — powiedział po wszystkim. Strasznie chciało mu się zapalić.  
— O, to raczej ja za wiele od ciebie wymagam. Ale wiesz, tyle lat minęło. — Pochyliła się i wyszeptała mu do ucha: — Praktycznie jestem znów dziewicą. Pamiętasz, jak ci się to podobało?  
Pocałował ją starannie. Przynajmniej na tyle było go stać. W końcu miał w niej cudowną żonę.  
— Byłaś ciasna.  
— Mhm — przytaknęła, skubiąc jedwabny materiał swojej koszuli. Leżała na plecach z wyciągniętym na całą długość ramieniem i bawiła się jego włosami, nasycona i senna. — W takim razie spróbujemy jutro.  
— Z pewnością.  
— Mhm — mruknęła znów. Jej powieki zaczęły opadać. — Zgasisz lampę? Dobranoc, Draco.  
Zostawił zapalone światło i obserwował śpiącą Astorię na zmianę z gapieniem się w sufit, dopóki lampa nie stała się zbędna za sprawą świtu za oknem.


	2. Specjalne miejsce w piekle

# MIESIĄC PIERWSZY

# Specjalne miejsce w piekle

— Imię i nazwisko?  
— Wiesz, jak się nazywam.  
— Najpierw nazwisko.  
— Wiesz, jak się nazywam.  
— Zacznij od nazwiska.  
— Chryste. — Draco przewrócił oczami. — Malfoy.  
— Przeliteruj.  
— M-A-L-F-O-Y.  
— Imię?  
— Draco. — Skręcił się z upokorzenia. — D-R-A-C-O.  
— Numer zwolnienia?  
— Hmmm. — Sięgnął do kieszeni po portfel. Wyjął z niego odpis dokumentów zwolnienia z Azkabanu i szybko przebiegł po nim wzrokiem. — Chodzi o ten numer? 2-4-6-0-1?  
— Tak, ten. Adres zamieszkania?  
— Co, nie pamiętasz?  
— Podaj adres.  
— Moje imię i nazwisko znasz, więc to chyba jasne, potem dwór Malfoyów, który leży w Wiltshire. Nie pamiętam naszego sowiego kodu pocztowego, no ale kto pamięta takie rzeczy? Nigdy się go nie używa.  
— Podasz sowi kod pocztowy przy naszym następnym spotkaniu. Imiona, nazwiska i wiek wszystkich mieszkańców domu.  
— To nie jest tylko dom — sprostował Draco z wyższością. — To _dwór_.  
Harry Potter mierzył go nieruchomym spojrzeniem znad taniego biurka, wykonanego z imitacji drewna i ozdobionego metalowymi okuciami.  
— Imiona, nazwiska i wiek wszystkich mieszkańców domu — powtórzył.  
— Czyżbyś nie miał już tych informacji?  
— Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że warunkiem twojego przedwczesnego zwolnienia jest współpraca z MORD-em?  
— Mordem?  
— Tak — potwierdził Potter z całkowicie beznamiętną miną. — MORD. Magiczna Organizacja Resocjalizacji Domowej.  
— No cóż. Niezbyt inteligentny skrót.  
— Uważaj — ostrzegł Potter, patrząc na niego ostro. — Twój adwokat powinien był ci to wyjaśnić.  
— Jak widać, nie zrobił tego.  
— Odpowiedz na pytanie.  
Draco zapisał sobie w myślach, żeby natychmiast wylać adwokata na zbity pysk. Może Blaise poleci mu jakiegoś lepszego.  
— Astoria Greengrass Malfoy, trzydzieści trzy lata. To moja żona. Mój syn, Scorpius Malfoy, dziewięcioletni. Moja matka, Narcyza Black Malfoy, sześćdziesiąt lat, i mój ojciec, Lucjusz Malfoy, sześćdziesiąt trzy. Utrzymujemy skrzaty domowe, ale nie mam bladego pojęcia, w jakim są wieku. To wszystko. Poza tym we dworze nie mieszka nikt. Chyba że chcesz doliczyć portrety?  
— Pojawię się w twojej posiadłości w ciągu najbliższych czterdziestu ośmiu godzin. Nie widzę żadnej adnotacji ze strony MORD-u, która wskazywałaby na to, że twój dom budzi jakiekolwiek podejrzenia. Kontrole nie wykazały niczego niepokojącego. A jednak wolałbym przekonać się o tym osobiście.  
— Czy ten cały MORD nie ma jakiegoś innego czarodzieja, który… Kim ty w ogóle jesteś, do diabła?  
— Aurorem — odparł Potter.  
— A od kiedy to aurorzy pełnią funkcję kuratorów?  
— To nowy program. Jest częścią reform ministerstwa.  
Draco parsknął.  
— Reform ministerstwa? Nie wytrzymam.  
— Nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, byś odsiedział resztę swojej kary za kratkami, jeśli wolisz. Mam złożyć podanie o cofnięcie zawieszenia?  
— Boże, Potter, _nie_. O co tu chodzi? Wystarczy, że powiem słowo przeciwko ministerstwu, a wracam do więzienia? — Z oficjalnego wyroku zostało mu trzynaście miesięcy, których za żadną cenę nie chciał spędzić w Azkabanie. — Wydawało mi się, że ministerstwo obiecywało zatroszczyć się o usunięcie dementorów — przypomniał Potterowi tonem oskarżenia.  
Dobrze pamiętał paraliżujący chłód, wywołany bliskością krążących wokół jego celi zakapturzonych postaci. Były tam zawsze, przyczajone, i tylko czyhały, by wyssać z niego wszystko, co choć trochę przypominało radość bądź szczęście.  
— Plany są w trakcie realizacji.  
— Dla mnie to musztarda po obiedzie.  
— Twoja praca?  
— Moja co?  
— Twoja _praca_ — powtórzył Potter, jakby Draco był upośledzony umysłowo. — Coś, czym się zajmujesz, żeby zarobić pieniądze. Może obiło ci się to już kiedyś o uszy?  
— Wiem, co to praca!  
— Więc jaką podejmiesz?  
— Znajomy ma coś dla mnie.  
Potter gapił się na niego uparcie.  
— Możesz być bardziej konkretny?  
— Będę pracował u mojego znajomego, Teodora Notta.  
— W jakiej branży?  
— Inwestycje bankowe.  
— Inwestycje bankowe? — zapytał Potter sceptycznie.  
— Zgadza się.  
— I ten właśnie zawód wykonywałeś przed odbyciem kary?  
— Nie. — Draco przechylił głowę i spojrzał na Pottera z satysfakcją. — Zajmowałem się najstarszą profesją świata.  
Potter uniósł brwi.  
— Prostytucją?  
— _Słucham?_  
— Najstarszy zawód świata? To przecież prostytucja, co nie?  
— Nie, najstarszy zawód świata to nie prostytucja, ty tępy dupku! — Draco oparł się łokciami o rachityczne biurko Pottera. — Byłem _spadkobiercą_.  
— Chryste. — Potter potrząsnął głową i zapisał coś w dokumentach Dracona. — Ile Teodor Nott zamierza ci płacić?  
— A kogo to obchodzi? Ile mu się spodoba. Nie jestem uzależniony od jego pieniędzy.  
— Jutro pokażesz mi pismo od pana Notta z dokładnym określeniem twojego stanowiska i wysokości zarobków. W formie oficjalnego zaświadczenia.  
— W porządku. Coś jeszcze?  
— Nie wolno ci opuszczać kraju.  
— Cieszysz się jak diabli, prawda?  
Potter zamknął teczkę i odłożył ją na bok.  
— Wyprostuj lewą rękę. Podwiń rękaw.  
— Po co?  
— Muszę zarejestrować i udokumentować wszystkie znaki szczególne, jakie masz.  
Draco zniósł upokorzenie związane ze sfotografowaniem Mrocznego Znaku, czując się jak anomalia zoologiczna. Zdjęcia zrobiono mu też w pozycji stojącej i siedzącej, w obu przypadkach z wyciągniętym przed siebie ramieniem. Znak nie wyblakł przez lata.  
— To powinno wystarczyć — powiedział Potter do młodszego aurora obsługującego aparat, zaraz go jednak zatrzymał. — Czekaj — zwrócił się do Dracona, który właśnie odwijał z powrotem rękaw. — Masz jakieś inne znaki szczególne?  
— Czy mam? Zaraz sprawdzimy. — Draco spojrzał na niego i zaczął rozpinać guziki. Ostatnie dwa zaniedbał i strząsnął koszulę z barków. Podciągnął podkoszulek, odsłaniając tors. Przecinała go para skrzyżowanych blizn, jednym końcem sięgających dołu żeber, a drugim pach, jakby ktoś wyciął mu na piersi rozciągnięte w poziomie, lekko krzywe „X”. — Sectumsempra — oświadczył obojętnym głosem. — Być może pamiętasz.  
— Pozostałe znaki szczególne? — Potter nie zareagował w żaden sposób.  
 _Co za kutas_.  
— Nie.  
— Zrób zdjęcia — odezwał się Potter do aurora i zaczekał na wypełnienie polecenia. — Dobra, zapinaj się, Malfoy. Lewy mankiet zostaw otwarty.  
Draco opadł z powrotem na krzesło i rozłożył szeroko uda. Czuł, że ma po dziurki w nosie tych zasranych bzdur.  
— To wszystko? — zapytał, doprowadzając swój strój do ładu.  
— Nie.  
Potter wyjął z biurka coś podobnego do małej walizeczki, z niej wydobył cienki pasek metalu, który skojarzył się Draconowi z mugolską linijką, chociaż był raczej krótki. Potter stuknął w niego różdżką, a pasek — rodzaj bransolety — rozżarzył się do białości pod wpływem niewerbalnego zaklęcia.  
— Wysuń rękę… Nie, nie tę, drugą… Dobra. Trzymaj prosto. — I z tymi słowami Potter machnięciem różdżki naprowadził bransoletę na lewe przedramię Dracona i kazał jej owinąć się ciasno wokół przegubu dłoni, gdzie zamknęła się z wyraźnym i dość głośnym trzaskiem.  
Draco drgnął i cofnął ramię jak oparzony, ale metalowa obręcz przylegała ściśle do nadgarstka, a jej zanikający żar groził oparzeniem delikatnej skóry.  
— Co to ma być, do diabła?! — Wczepił palce prawej ręki w bransoletę i szarpnął. Nie drgnęła nawet o milimetr.  
— Nie dasz rady jej przesunąć. Ani zdjąć. Możesz próbować, ale nic z tego nie wyjdzie. Jesteś zaobrączkowany. Jeżeli przetniesz bransoletę, dowiemy się o tym, a wtedy twoje zawieszenie zostanie anulowane.  
— Jak długo mam to nosić? — wysyczał Draco wściekle.  
Potter popatrzył na niego wzrokiem człowieka zapytanego o rzecz oczywistą.  
— Do końca twojej kary.  
— _Co?!_  
Na sto procent wyleje swojego adwokata. Nikt nie wspomniał mu słówkiem o jakichkolwiek obręczach! Przedstawiono mu ten program jako możliwość przedterminowego zwolnienia — owszem, miał znaleźć się pod nadzorem kuratora, ale o ile dobrze zrozumiał założenia, powinien jedynie przez rok unikać konfliktów z prawem i chodzić do pracy. Nic więcej.  
Potter zaczął recytować swoją nudną formułkę, nie zaszczycając go nawet spojrzeniem.  
— Co rano, między siódmą a siódmą trzydzieści, masz zameldować się u mnie przez kominek. To samo wieczorem. Obowiązuje cię zakaz opuszczania miejsca zamieszkania między siedemnastą a piątą rano. Lepiej dla ciebie, żebyś był w domu, jeśli postanowię przeprowadzić kontrolę.  
— Czy ty masz w ogóle jakieś życie?  
— Trzy razy w tygodniu, w poniedziałki, środy i piątki, masz stawić się u mnie na rozmowę. Urzęduję od szóstej trzydzieści do dziewiętnastej z przerwą obiadową między trzynastą a trzynastą trzydzieści. Nie zjawiaj się tu o tej porze. Przyjmuję delikwentów jak przychodzą, kto pierwszy, ten lepszy. O ile uda ci się to zorganizować, polecam wizyty poranne. Kolejki są zwykle krótsze.  
Draco zetknął opuszki kciuka i palca wskazującego i uniósł dłoń na wysokość oczu Pottera.  
— Choćby tycią, tyciusieńką _odrobinkę_ życia prywatnego, Potter? Albo jego pozorów?  
Potter podniósł się z miejsca.  
— To tyle na dziś. A ponieważ jutro środa, oczekuję twojej wizyty w tym biurze w wiadomych ci godzinach.  
Draco skubnął ciepłą, metalową powierzchnię obręczy. Przylegała do ręki bardziej niż ściśle.  
— Cudownie — wycedził przez zęby i zapiął lewy mankiet, zasłaniając bransoletę wraz z Mrocznym Znakiem. — Do jutra.

***

— Co to? — Nic nie było w stanie umknąć uwadze Scorpiusa. Z ciekawością obmacał pasek na nadgarstku Dracona. — Jest nowe.  
— Cóż, to jeden z warunków mojego zwolnienia. Muszę nosić tę bransoletę, żeby aurorzy przez cały czas wiedzieli, gdzie mnie szukać.  
— Będą wiedzieć, kiedy pójdziesz do toalety?  
— Nie. — Draco zdobył się na półuśmiech. — Aż tak dokładnie to nie.  
— Ale czemu musisz to nosić?  
— Po prostu muszę. MORD tak każe.  
Wyjaśnił Scorpiusowi wcześniej, co oznacza ten skrót.  
— Do końca życia?  
— Nie. Tylko przez trzynaście miesięcy.  
— Więc zdejmą ci to, gdy będę miał dziesięć lat?  
— Tak.  
Siedzieli razem w wielkim, wygodnym fotelu w bibliotece, obróceni w stronę ognia w kominku. Draco zerknął na syna i zauważył, jak dziecinnie wygląda za sprawą cieni, tańczących po jego małej, bladej twarzy. Blask płomieni był jedynym źródłem światła w pomieszczeniu.  
— Czemu siedziałeś w Azkabanie?  
Draco obawiał się tego pytania.  
— Ponieważ popełniłem błąd.  
— Jaki błąd? — Oczy Scorpiusa, duże i niewinne, zaokrągliły się z ciekawości.  
— Poważny błąd. — Spróbował znaleźć naprędce stosowne wytłumaczenie. — Nie… nie posłuchałem, kiedy należało uważnie słuchać.  
— Violet mówi, że tylko bardzo, bardzo źli ludzie idą do Azkabanu.  
— Violet Bulstrode tak ci powiedziała?  
— Uhm.  
— Myślisz, że jestem bardzo, bardzo złym człowiekiem?  
Scorpius uniósł głowę i spojrzał mu w oczy. Draco rozpoznał w rysach syna samego siebie.  
— Nie.  
— Nawet gdybyś uważał mnie za naprawdę złego człowieka, nie powiedziałbyś mi tego, prawda?  
— Ale ja wcale tak nie myślę! — zaprotestował Scorpius, krzywiąc swoje małe usta. — Jesteś moim tatą. Tylko nie rozumiem, czemu skończyłeś w Azkabanie. Mama nie chce mi powiedzieć, a dziadek…  
— To długa historia — przerwał mu Draco — na którą przyjdzie jeszcze czas.  
Szczerze mówiąc, był zdziwiony, że Scorpius nie wiedział. Prawda wyglądała jednak tak, że czuł zbyt wielki wstyd, zbyt wielki żal, by opowiedzieć mu o wszystkim osobiście. Pozostawił więc syna w nieświadomości. I tysiąckrotnie podziękował w duchu Astorii, że nie zdradziła dziecku jego tajemnicy.  
— Możesz mi powiedzieć, tato, ja zrozumiem wszystko.  
Draco dotknął jego ręki.  
— Tak, przypuszczalnie masz rację.  
— No to czemu…  
— Wystarczy.  
— Ale tato…  
— Nie.  
— A co, jeśli…  
— Czy matka przeczytała ci już do końca baśnie Barda? — zmienił temat Draco, wytrzymując spojrzenie Scorpiusa.  
— Baśnie Barda Beedle’a?  
— Tak.  
— Nie, jeszcze nie. Zachowała książkę na później… na czas, kiedy wrócisz do domu.  
Draco znów popatrzył na syna.  
— A czy nie wróciłem? Czy mnie tu nie ma?  
Scorpius zerknął na niego podejrzliwie.  
— Chyba wróciłeś.  
— Co to znaczy „chyba”?  
— Bo co, jeśli każą ci… każą ci znów odejść?  
— Nigdy nie opuszczę cię dobrowolnie — odpowiedział Draco z pełną powagą.  
— Ale kiedyś opuściłeś.  
— Nie chciałem, by tak się stało, synu.  
— To dlaczego popełniłeś tamten błąd?  
— Nie chciałem go popełnić.  
Scorpius ogarnął wzrokiem otaczające ich regały, uginające się pod ciężarem książek.  
— Czy dziadek czytał ci, jak byłeś mały?  
— Rzadko. Zajmował się mną w inny sposób.  
— Mama powiedziała, że będziesz mi czytał, kiedy wrócisz do domu.  
— A może ty mnie poczytasz? Masz już dziewięć lat.  
Scorpius spojrzał na niego z bolesnym rozczarowaniem.  
— Już dobrze, już dobrze — westchnął Draco. Czuł się okropnie wykorzystany. — Więc _Baśnie Barda Beedle’a_?  
Scorpius, mimo że spędził połowę swojego życia z dala od Dracona, zdawał się znać go dostatecznie dobrze, by zignorować jego śmieszne wykręty.  
— Uhm. Mama odłożyła je dla ciebie.  
— Świetnie. — Zepchnął lekko Scorpiusa z kolan. — W takim razie idź i je przynieś.  
— To pierwsze wydanie!  
— Tak jak należy. — Draco przypomniał sobie, jak Lucjusz, zwłaszcza po paru kieliszkach, zwykł oburzać się do żywego na _Baśnie Barda Beedle’a_ i ich promugolską orientację. — Chcesz, żebym zaczął czytać ci od początku, od _Fontanny Szczęśliwego Losu_? — zapytał, gdy Scorpius powrócił z książką. — Doskonale. — Przejął tom i zaczekał, aż syn wdrapie się znów na szerokie siedzenie fotela, a potem przerzucił kilka pierwszych stron i odchrząknął. — _Na szczycie wzgórza w zaczarowanym ogrodzie, otoczona wysokim murem i chroniona potężnymi zaklęciami, tryskała Fontanna Szczęśliwego Losu_ 1… Widzisz? — przerwał Draco, wskazując na ilustrację tarczy rycerza. — Wąż. Jak sądzisz, czy to opowieść ślizgońska? — zapytał. — Hmm?  
— Bo ja wiem? — odparł Scorpius i podniósł się na kolana, żeby przyjrzeć się bliżej rysunkowi. — Przecież ten rycerz to mugol. Czyli nie może być Ślizgonem?  
— Myślałem, że jeszcze nie czytałeś tych baśni.  
Scorpius spojrzał na niego z miną, w której Draco dostrzegł cały ciężar swojej nieobecności.  
— Nie czytałem ich z tobą.  
Draco poczuł, jak żołądek osuwa mu się w dół. Wiedział, że zrobi wszystko, by pozostać przy dziecku.  
— Dobrze. Czyli rycerz jest mugolem. Niemniej ma na tarczy węża Slytherinu. Jak ci się wydaje, dlaczego?  
— Może… może ją gdzieś ukradł?  
— Ale to posępny rycerz, prześladowany przez pecha. Nie uważasz, że zostałby przyłapany na gorącym uczynku?  
— Tato, czy ty zrobiłeś właśnie coś takiego? — zapytał Scorpius takim tonem, jakby w tym momencie przyszło mu to do głowy. — Ukradłeś tarczę?  
— Chciałbym, żeby chodziło o podobną drobnostkę — roześmiał się Draco.  
Scorpius przytulił się do niego i Draco przestał mieć wrażenie, że to coś dziwnego, móc obejmować syna ramieniem i opierać książkę o jego kolano.  
— _Raz do roku, między wschodem i zachodem słońca najdłuższego dnia, zaklęcia traciły swoją moc, a w murze otwierała się szczelina, by wpuścić do zaczarowanego ogrodu tylko jednego nieszczęśnika, którego odtąd można było nazywać nie lada szczęśliwcem, bo mógł się skąpać w wodach fontanny i zapewnić sobie szczęśliwy los na resztę życia…_

***

Wieczorem, leżąc w łóżku, Draco przyjrzał się uważnie swojej bransolecie, która uwierała go w nadgarstek.

_**MORD**  
Malfoy, Draco Lucjusz  
Ministerstwo Magii  
Departament Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów  
Nr rejestracyjny Azkabanu 24601  
Auror nadzorujący: młodszy inspektor Potter, Harry James  
Stopień nadzoru: 1_

Cholera.  
Draco czuł się naznaczony.  
Jakby był czyjąś własnością.

***

Następnego ranka pojawił się w biurze Harry’ego o szóstej dwadzieścia cztery, wykąpany, ogolony i ubrany bez zarzutu.  
Potter kazał mu czekać dokładnie do szóstej trzydzieści.  
— Co to jest „stopień nadzoru”? I co oznacza jedynka?  
— Oznacza, że znajdujesz pod wzmożonym nadzorem.  
— Czy w takim razie istnieje stopień wyższy od pierwszego?  
— Nie. Jeżeli pierwszy okaże się niewystarczający, zostaniesz skierowany z powrotem do Azkabanu.  
— Bzdura — oburzył się Draco. — Nie potrzebuję nadzoru najwyższego poziomu. Jestem prawym obywatelem…  
— Przestań — przerwał mu Potter. — Nie zapominaj, że ktoś stracił życie. Pozostaniesz pod nadzorem pierwszego stopnia. Możliwe nawet, że to polubisz.  
— Nie trzeba, żebym…  
— Siadaj.  
— Po co?  
— _Siadaj_. Omówimy warunki twojego przedterminowego zwolnienia.  
Draco usiadł i obmacał pasek metalu wpijający się w lewy nadgarstek.  
— Myślałem, że mamy to już za sobą.  
— Poinformowałem cię o paru zasadach, ale dziś zostaniesz oficjalnie zaznajomiony z ich resztą. — Potter wyjął kilka arkuszy pergaminu z teczki Dracona, spoczywającej na sporym stosiku w rogu biurka. Przejrzał je pobieżnie i podsunął Draconowi, by ułatwić mu śledzenie odczytywanej treści. — Twoim obowiązkiem jest nienaganne zachowanie… — zaczął.  
— Ale to zupełnie subiektywna ocena!  
— …i nie wolno ci dopuścić się żadnego przestępstwa bądź wykroczenia naruszającego bezpieczeństwo publiczne, rodziny lub innych bliskich ci osób.  
Potter nakazał Draconowi potwierdzić podpisem przyjęcie punktu do wiadomości i przeszedł do następnego.  
— Jesteś zobowiązany do pozostania w ciągłym kontakcie z aurorem MORD sprawującym nadzór nad twoim przypadkiem. Nie wolno ci wygłaszać jakichkolwiek uwag o charakterze rasistowskim lub seksistowskim…  
— Czyli mam szlaban na „Granger to szlama”?  
Potter uniósł wzrok.  
— Jeszcze jedna wzmianka w tym stylu i zawierasz bliższą znajomość ze świstoklikiem w jedną stronę do Azkabanu — stwierdził z całkowitą powagą.  
— Przecież tylko sobie zażartowałem.  
— Nie próbuj. — Potter postukał piórem w pergamin ze spisem zasad. — Masz zjawiać się punktualnie na wszelkie wezwania, a przy wypełnianiu zobowiązań ustalonych przez MORD nie wolno ci znaleźć się pod wpływem alkoholu, nielegalnych lub psychoaktywnych eliksirów bądź innych substancji o zbliżonym działaniu.  
— Co z mugolskimi narkotykami?  
— Żadnych mugolskich narkotyków — oświadczył Potter. — Jeżeli twój auror MORD, czyli ja, zażąda spotkania w twoim miejscu zamieszkania albo gdziekolwiek indziej, masz bezzwłocznie zastosować się do polecenia.  
— Wolno mi mieć przy sobie różdżkę?  
— Tak, ale wyłącznie do czysto praktycznego użytku. Żadnych wymyślnych zaklęć, nic dla kaprysu — uściślił Potter. — Alohomora i temu podobne.  
— Niech szlag trafi Alohomorę. — Draco wykrzywił usta, podpisując kolejny punkt na liście warunków. — Równie dobrze moglibyście odebrać mi różdżkę.  
— Możemy i to zrobimy, jeśli złamiesz zasady, więc radzę ci ich przestrzegać.  
— Ponieważ koniecznie, ale to koniecznie musisz dobrać się do każdej przeklętej różdżki, która jest moją własnością, prawda? A tak przy okazji, gdzie jest _moja_ różdżka? Wiesz, ta głogowa?  
— Wolno ci zamieszkiwać jedynie w miejscach zaakceptowanych przez MORD. Przeprowadzki lub zmiany adresu bez wyrażenia zgody przez MORD są niedozwolone.  
— Naprawdę chciałbym wiedzieć, gdzie jest moja różdżka.  
— Podpisz tutaj i tutaj.  
Draco usłuchał, nawet nie patrząc.  
— Jestem pewien, że gdyby to była twoja różdżka…  
— To _jest_ moja różdżka — wpadł mu w słowo Potter i kontynuował gładko: — Wszelka podjęta przez ciebie praca, odpłatna albo charytatywna, musi zostać uprzednio zaakceptowana przez aurora MORD.  
— Charytatywna?  
— Tak, niewykluczone, że zlecę ci pracę społeczną, o ile stwierdzę, że wywrze pozytywny wpływ na twoją resocjalizację.  
— Cudownie.  
— Nie wolno ci opuszczać terenu Wielkiej Brytanii bez wyraźnej zgody aurora MORD, czyli mojej. — Potter spojrzał na Dracona obojętnie. — A jeśli chcesz dokładnie wiedzieć, nigdy jej ode mnie nie uzyskasz. Podpisz tutaj i tutaj.  
Draco, gotując się w środku, dziabnął pergamin piórem.  
— Jako osoba nosząca bransoletę i skazana na częściowy areszt domowy, musisz przestrzegać zakazu opuszczania miejsca zamieszkania między siedemnastą a piątą rano…  
— Tak, tak, wiem. Jeżeli pojawisz się tam w tym czasie i mnie nie zastaniesz, wracam do więzienia.  
— Najprawdopodobniej.  
— A czy wolno mi pić wino do kolacji?  
Potter wskazał na jeden z wymienionych wcześniej warunków.  
— Nadużywanie alkoholu, spożywanie lub posiadanie wszelkich nielegalnych eliksirów bądź temu podobnych substancji podczas zawieszenia kary jest niedopuszczalne.  
Draco oparł się łokciami o biurko i nachylił nad blatem.  
— Zdefiniuj „nadużycie”.  
— Jeżeli zostaniesz aresztowany pod wpływem alkoholu, nielegalnych substancji albo za związane z nimi przestępstwo, będzie chodziło o nadużycie. Jeżeli przyjdziesz tu, śmierdząc jak wnętrze pubu, skacowany po poprzednim wieczorze, będzie chodziło o nadużycie. Jeżeli twoja żona zacznie się żalić, ile pijesz i wciągasz, będzie chodziło o nadużycie. Jeżeli zechce mi się uznać coś za nadużycie, będzie chodziło o nadużycie.  
— Kolejna totalnie subiektywna ocena! — krzyknął Draco i wycelował palcem w Pottera.  
— Z polecenia aurora MORD jesteś zobowiązany do poddania się testowi wykrywającemu spożycie alkoholu, eliksirów lub podobnych substancji.  
— Świetnie. Nie zgłaszam zastrzeżeń.  
— Z pokryciem kosztów takiego testu.  
— Oczywiście.  
— Masz poddać się leczeniu uzależnienia od alkoholu, eliksirów lub podobnych substancji bądź leczeniu psychiatrycznemu, o ile auror MORD uzna to za stosowne.  
— Leczenie psychiatryczne? Chwileczkę…  
— Z pokryciem kosztów takowego.  
— Co? Nie jestem chory psychicznie.  
— Obowiązuje cię zakaz posiadania wszelkiej mugolskiej broni, magicznych środków wybuchowych oraz innych podobnych eliksirów, artefaktów i urządzeń oraz używania zaklęć o charakterze destrukcyjnym. Wyjątki od tej zasady mogą być zatwierdzone jedynie przez Wizengamot.  
— Co z polowaniem na kwintopedy?  
— Żadnych polowań.  
— A co, jeśli złożę w tej sprawie wniosek do Wizengamotu? Co jesień wyjeżdżałem z ojcem na Wyspę Posępną.  
— Proszę bardzo. Jestem przekonany, że z radością zmienią warunki zawieszenia twojej kary tak, by znaleźć w nich miejsce dla włochatych MacBoonów i broni, zwłaszcza w obliczu tego, co zrobiłeś.  
Draco wyprostował się na krześle i spiorunował go wzrokiem.  
— Jeszcze parę punktów — ciągnął Potter i wskazał piórem leżący przed Draconem pergamin. — W przypadku, gdybyś starał się o zasiłek dla bezrobotnych, możesz zgłosić się w ministerstwie od poniedziałku do czwartku między ósmą a szesnastą…  
— Jałmużna? — Draco poczuł się dotknięty do żywego. — Niedoczekanie.  
— Zarejestruj się u uzdrowiciela ogólnego w ramach podstawowej opieki zdrowotnej.  
— Moje zdrowie nie pozostawia nic do życzenia.  
— Jako auror MORD-u pełniący nad tobą nadzór przypominam, że jeśli coś spierdolisz, będę w stanie odesłać cię do Azkabanu w przeciągu dwóch godzin. Wolę jednak dyskretnie przywołać cię po porządku, zanim sięgnę po ostateczność. Ale byłoby lepiej, Malfoy — dodał dość lekkim tonem — gdybyś nie wystawiał na próbę mojej cierpliwości.  
— Niby czemu miałbym? Chcę tylko zostawić to wszystko za sobą i już nigdy w życiu cię nie oglądać.  
— Więc przyświeca nam wspólny cel. — Harry ponownie otworzył teczkę, pogrzebał w jej wnętrzu, wydobył odpis zwolnienia warunkowego Dracona i przestudiował go w milczeniu. — W twoim przypadku zaleciłbym seminarium zadośćuczynienia ofiarom…  
— A co to takiego?  
— Oficjalny program, który pomoże ci zrozumieć punkt widzenia ofiary. Będziesz musiał zrehabilitować się w jej oczach…  
— Ofiara nie żyje, Potter. O ile nie sugerujesz nekromancji…  
— Czy twoim zdaniem to jedyna ofiara? — zapytał Potter.  
Draco gapił się na niego, jakby wyrosły mu rogi.  
— Ofiara to… to osoba, która umarła, więc… tak.  
— Czyli twoja ofiara nie zostawiła nikogo na tym świecie? Nikt za nią nie tęskni? Nikt nie cierpi na skutek tego, czego się dopuściłeś?  
Draco z premedytacją unikał podobnych rozmyślań przez wszystkie minione lata.  
— Ofiara to ofiara — powtórzył uparcie.  
— Zgoda. To główna ofiara twojego przestępstwa. Ale nie jedyna. Nauczysz się to rozumieć.  
Ogarnął go palący wstyd. Wciąż wpatrywał się w mężczyznę naprzeciwko i nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć, ale wtedy Potter nagle zmienił temat.  
— Przyniosłeś list od Teodora Notta?  
Draco wyłuskał pismo z kieszeni. Teodor był tak miły, że przyniósł mu je poprzedniego wieczoru w drodze z pracy do domu.  
— Proszę.  
Potter przebiegł wzrokiem po pergaminie.  
— Niezłe zarobki.  
— Och, czyżby?  
— Tylko ktoś taki jak ty nie ma pojęcia, kiedy można mówić o niezłych zarobkach.  
— Bo dobrze sobie radzę bez takiej wiedzy. — Draco skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i spojrzał wyniośle na Pottera. — Swoją drogą, ile ci płacą za służbę społeczeństwu i tak dalej? Wystarczająco, żebyś pozwolił sobie na miotłę średniej klasy i fatalnie zaprojektowane mieszkanie na jakichś obskurnych przedmieściach Londynu?  
— Mniej więcej. — Potter notował coś w teczce Dracona i nie zaszczycił go nawet zerknięciem.  
— Co ty tam bazgrzesz? Chcę zobaczyć.  
— Poproś adwokata, żeby złożył w twoim imieniu podanie do Wizengamotu o wgląd do twojej teczki MORD.  
— Po prostu mi pokaż.  
Potter nie przerwał pisania.  
— Nie.  
— Czemu nie?  
— Naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć? Dobrze. — Potter zaczął czytać z akt: — _Skazany przejawia drażliwość i zdaje się nie rozumieć wpływu swojego czynu na rodzinę ofiary bezpośredniej oraz wykazuje brak świadomości istnienia ofiar pośrednich. Skazany posługuje się sarkazmem i celowymi wybiegami, obliczonymi na odwrócenie uwagi aurora MORD od zasadniczego tematu. Skazany zdaje się nie pojmować wagi swojego przestępstwa. Z tego względu auror zaleca jako jeden z warunków zawieszenia kary udział skazanego w opracowanym przez MORD programie zadośćuczynienia ofiarom._ — Uniósł wzrok znad tekstu i spojrzał na Dracona. — Tłumacząc na zwykły język, znaczy to, że jesteś skończonym dupkiem i myślisz wyłącznie o sobie.  
Draco siedział sztywno i czuł, jak płoną mu uszy. Bransoleta na przegubie dłoni cisnęła go jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle.  
— Wiesz co? Po pierwsze, nigdy, przenigdy nie byłem skończonym dupkiem. Po drugie, domagam się, żeby MORD przydzieliła mi nowego aurora. Po trzecie, pierdol się. A po czwarte, nie masz bladego pojęcia, co czuję, jeśli chodzi o… o…  
Nie mógł nawet wypowiedzieć tego imienia na głos.  
Potter powrócił do sporządzania notki w teczce Dracona, odczytując na bieżąco zapisywane słowa:  
— _Skazany zachowuje się wrogo w stosunku do aurora i żąda przeniesienia pod nadzór innego funkcjonariusza MORD. Skazany został poinformowany, że może złożyć zażalenie w Biurze Administracyjnym Zakładu Penitencjarnego Azkaban lub w Biurze Rzecznika Praw Więźniów Magicznej Organizacji Resocjalizacji Domowej._ — Potter pogrzebał w szufladzie i wyjął z niej wizytówkę. Trzepnął nią o blat przed nosem Dracona. — Kenneth McKennitt, rzecznik praw więźniów — powiedział i zabrał się znów za notowanie: — _Prośba skazanego o skierowanie do innego aurora została odrzucona._  
Draco cofnął się, przestraszony.  
— Czy ty w ogóle jesteś człowiekiem?  
— Wstań — zarządził Potter i zamknął teczkę, którą rzucił w róg biurka, po czym podniósł się z krzesła.  
— Po co?  
— Rutynowy test wykrywający spożycie nielegalnych eliksirów i substancji.  
— Nie przyjmuję eliksirów. — Draco nie ruszył się z miejsca. — Ani innych substancji.  
— Więc nie będziesz miał żadnych problemów z poddaniem się testowi. — Potter wlepiał w niego twarde spojrzenie. — Wstawaj. W tej chwili.

***

Łazienka była obskurna, ale spełniała swoją rolę.  
Potter dobazgrał coś do końca w formularzu swoim magicznym wiecznym piórem.  
— Podpisz tutaj i tutaj — powiedział i wskazał palcem, gdzie. Draco podpisał. — Pióro, proszę.  
Draco oddał je Potterowi, który nakreślił swoje inicjały w kilku miejscach, łącznie z wykropkowaną linią u dołu strony. Oddzielił poszczególne kopie i wręczył Draconowi trzecią, najsłabiej czytelną.  
— Zachowaj swój egzemplarz na wypadek rozbieżności w testach.  
Draco wepchnął pergamin do kieszeni spodni, nie zadając sobie trudu, by przyjrzeć się jego treści. Potter podsunął mu błyszczący fioletowy kubeczek.  
— Oddasz próbkę moczu do testu wykrywającego spożycie nielegalnych eliksirów i substancji.  
— Ja nie… Chcesz, żebym w to nasikał?  
— Tak.  
— Chcesz, żebym nasikał do fioletowego kubka z brokatem?  
Potter oparł się o ścianę i splótł ręce na piersi. Wciąż trzymał pozostałe dwie kopie formularza.  
— No już, dalej.  
Draco tylko stał z kubkiem w dłoni.  
— Czy byłbyś tak uprzejmy…? — odezwał się po chwili.  
Potter ani myślał wychodzić.  
— Test musi być monitorowany na żywo.  
Draco potrzebował paru chwil, żeby zrozumieć. Jego pęcherz skulił się niczym wystraszony jeż.  
— Ty chyba żartujesz. Zamierzasz się gapić, jak sikam?  
— Tak. Prosto do tego ładnego, fioletowego, brokatowego kubeczka.  
— Odbiło ci kompletnie! Niedoczekanie twoje, do cholery!  
— Taki jest wymóg prawny. Nie bierz tego do siebie.  
— Ale czemu? Z jakiego powodu miałbyś…  
— Upewniam się w ten sposób, że nie fałszujesz testu. — Potter zmienił pozycję. — Poza tym to część łańcucha dowodowego.  
— Łańcucha dowodowego?  
— Istnienie łańcucha dowodowego zapobiega manipulacjom albo przypadkowemu zanieszczyszczeniu twojej próbki.  
— A niby jak miałbym sfałszować sikany test?  
Potter wyglądał na znudzonego.  
— Zdziwiłbyś się. Ludzie są bardzo pomysłowi pod tym względem. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Gadżety. Zaklęcia. Obcy mocz. Nie ma rzeczy, na którą by nie wpadli.  
— _Co?_  
Potter popędził go ruchem podbródka.  
— Rozepnij spodnie i spuść je do połowy ud.  
Pierwszy odruch nakazał Draconowi natychmiastową ucieczkę z łazienki.  
— Nie zrobię tego.  
— Jesteś zobowiązany. — Potter znów wzruszył ramionami. — To jeden z warunków twojego zwolnienia. Właśnie skończyliśmy je omawiać. Przestań się wygłupiać, bo ryzykujesz powrót do więzienia z powodu idiotycznego testu na eliksiry.  
Draco gapił się na Pottera, skamieniały.  
— Spodnie.  
Miał surrealne wrażenie, że ktoś inny przejął kontrolę nad jego ciałem, jakby należało do marionetki. Draco czuł się tak wstrząśnięty, że nie potrafił stwierdzić, czy to wszystko dzieje się naprawdę. Rozpiął pasek, potem rozporek. Spojrzał na Pottera.  
— Czy nie ma innej możliwości…  
— Nie. Opuść spodnie do połowy ud.  
Draco zsunął spodnie i stał bez ruchu.  
Potter uniósł brwi.  
— Bokserki również.  
— Nic nie wspominałeś o moich bokserkach!  
— To co, zlejesz się w gacie?  
Draco zamknął oczy. Ogrom upokorzenia, którego doświadczał, był niewyobrażalny, wymykał się wszelkiemu pojęciu. Chciał uciec stąd z wrzaskiem na ustach i jednocześnie walić Pottera po mordzie, raz za razem, dopóki nie wyląduje posiniaczony i zakrwawiony na posadzce, a jego głupie okulary nie rozlecą się na tysiąc kawałków.  
— Nie — odpowiedział, czerwony jak burak. — Nie zleję się w gacie.  
Dotarło do niego, że będzie musiał wykazać rozsądek i uporać się z testem. Pomyślał o nędzy Azkabanu, o Astorii i Scorpiusie, o pięknym blasku wolności i w nagłym przypływie odwagi szarpnął bokserki w dół.  
— Unieś koszulę.  
— Ale dlaczego… — urwał. Jaki w ogóle był sens pytać?  
Podciągnął poły koszuli do wysokości pasa.  
— Odwróć się, nie opuszczając koszuli.  
Draco spełnił polecenie. Spodnie ześliznęły się z ud i owinęły wokół kostek. Rumieniec buchnął mu na twarz, a żołądek skurczył się gwałtownie.  
— Do jasnej cholery!  
— Stań znów twarzą do mnie i podnieś penisa.  
— Po co?  
— Sprawdzam, czy nie próbujesz oszukiwać, Malfoy. Szukam gadżetów, umocowanych w różnych ciekawych miejscach. Tak jak wspominałem.  
Draco ujął członek i poczuł, że jego przerażenie sięga zenitu, kiedy Potter poddał penisa dokładnym oględzinom.  
— W porządku — usłyszał wyrok. — Oddaj próbkę.  
— Więc wyjdź.  
— Nie. Test ma być monitorowany. No już. — Potter zerknął na zegarek. — Inni delikwenci przypuszczalnie już czekają w kolejce.  
— Nie czuję potrzeby.  
— Do testu wystarczy niewiele.  
Draco trzymał fioletowy kubek przed swoim kroczem i koncentrował się, jak tylko mógł.  
Bez efektu.  
Zamknął oczy i wyobraził sobie płynącą wodę, rzeki, oceany, łukowate strumyczki wytryskujące wdzięcznie z miniaturowych przyrodzeń rzeźb włoskich cherubinów. Przywołał nawet obraz zlewu kuchennego.  
Jakby ktoś zaszył mu pęcherz.  
— Nie mogę — powiedział z rozpaczą. Myśl o powrocie do Azkabanu była zbyt dręcząca, by ją znieść.  
Potter westchnął.  
— Zapnij się — nakazał tonem sugerującym, że jest przyzwyczajony do podobnych wybryków. — Widzę, że po dobroci nie da rady.

***

Sześć butelek wody później Draco skakał z nogi na nogę na korytarzu przed biurem Pottera.  
— W porządku! — krzyknął do zamkniętych drzwi. — Muszę tu wejść, do cholery!  
Potter przyjmował w środku innego skazanego objętego programem MORD.  
— Zaczekasz, aż skończę!  
Draco tańczył po korytarzu tam i z powrotem, zaciskając uda.  
— Pospiesz się!

***

Dziesięć minut potem oddał imponującą próbkę. Potter ani na chwilę nie spuścił go z oczu.

***

— To było… niewybaczalne — opowiadał Draco wieczorem tego samego dnia.  
Siedzieli we troje w dużej jadalni, Astoria po prawej ręce Dracona, Scorpius po lewej. Lucjusz i Narcyza zjedli swoją kolację wcześniej. Rzędy pustych krzeseł ciągnęły się po obu stronach długiego stołu i niemal ginęły w mroku skąpo oświetlonego pomieszczenia.  
Draco wbił widelec w porcję warzyw. Znów kłuło go we wnętrznościach, ale tym razem z gniewu.  
— Z pewnością można coś zrobić? — Astoria odstawiła na blat kieliszek z winem. — Czy nie mógłbyś postarać się o innego… Jak nazywa się ta funkcja Pottera? Jego tytuł?  
— Wiem tylko, że jest aurorem odpowiedzialnym za mój przypadek, dopóki nie wyjdę spod nadzoru MORD-u. — Draco opróżnił swój kieliszek i nakazał Tuppence gestem, by się nim zajęła.  
Wypił dolane wino jednym haustem, podobnie jak poprzednio, i zdecydował, że najlepiej będzie, gdy skrzatka zostawi butelkę na stole, tuż przy jego łokciu. Tuppence wycofała się z ukłonem i przepadła w cieniach jadalni. Draco ponownie napełnił kieliszek i nagle poczuł na nadgarstku palce Astorii.  
— Zwolnij, Draco. Mówiłeś, że…  
— Pamiętam, co mówiłem!  
Czuł przekorę, żądzę rebelii. Nie miał zamiaru dostosowywać się do warunków dyktowanych przez tego kutasa, Harry’ego Pottera, niezależnie od okoliczności. Przełknął następną porcję wina, które powoli zaczynało rozgrzewać go od środka, wysyłać falę ciepła na policzki i wywoływać mrowienie u nasady włosów.  
— Kompletne bzdury. Pieprzone, niedopuszczalne…  
— _Draco_. — Astoria zacisnęła szczęki i wytrzymała jego wzrok.  
Scorpius podniósł głowę, gdy tylko usłyszał przekleństwo z ust ojca, i patrzył na niego, przeżuwając swojego tosta z serem.  
— Powiedziałeś „pieprzone”.  
— Dobrze zauważyłeś.  
— Widzisz? — powiedziała Astoria i wycelowała w Scorpiusa widelcem. — Mówiłam ci, za bardzo wachlujesz uszami.  
— Przecież ja nie umiem wachlować uszami.  
— Twoja matka ma rację — wtrącił się Draco bez zastanowienia. — Więc nie powtarzaj „pieprzony”. To świadczy o złych manierach.  
— Ale sam to właśnie powtórzyłeś.  
— Żeby wyjaśnić ci, czego nie powtarzać.  
— Ale i tak powtórzyłeś!  
— W porządku. — Draco w niezbyt elegancki sposób zaatakował stek nożem. — Nie używaj tego słowa.  
— Jakiego słowa?  
— Scorpiusie, naprawdę — upomniała go Astoria. — Nie prowokuj ojca. — Zwróciła się do Dracona. — Czego dowiedziałeś się poza tym?  
— Nie mogę podróżować. Muszę iść do pracy. Nie wolno mi wychodzić wieczorami. Chcą mi robić testy na eliksiry i inne podejrzane substancje, Merlin jeden wie, jak często, i każą mi szczać do kubka…  
— Draco! Nie _przy jedzeniu_.  
— …pod czujnym okiem Pottera.  
— Co? — wystraszyła się Astoria, zapominając o przywoływaniu go do porządku. — Dlaczego, na wszystkie świętości, on miałby ci się przyglądać, podczas gdy, hmm, oddajesz materiał do badania?  
— Ponieważ jest chorym zboczeńcem? — wyraził przypuszczenie Draco i przełknął kęs. — Po kolacji wyślę sowę do Blaise’a. Musi znać jakiegoś porządnego adwokata, może poleci mi któregoś ze swoich kolegów. Bo powiem ci jedno… — dla podkreślenia wagi swoich słów zagestykulował ręką trzymającą nóż — …to wszystko jest kompletną, przeklętą bzdurą!  
— No cóż — zawahała się Astoria. Złożyła serwetkę i umieściła ją na swoich kolanach. — To tylko rok… Prawda?  
— Nie o to mi chodzi — wyjaśnił Draco. — Nikt mnie nie uprzedził, że czeka mnie tak upokarzające, haniebne traktowanie. Powinienem był zostać w Azkabanie i odsiedzieć karę do końca, zamiast poddawać się ich idiotycznym wymysłom i tańczyć, jak mi zagrają, skoro i tak siedzę zamknięty we własnym domu niczym zwykły przestępca…  
— Ale tato? — odezwał się Scorpius ze zranioną miną. — Nie wolisz być tu z nami?  
Zapadła cisza. Draco popatrzył na syna.  
— Oczywiście, że chcę być tu z tobą i twoją matką.  
— No to czemu powiedziałeś przed chwilą, że wolałbyś zostać w Azkabanie?  
— Ja nie… — Zerknął na Astorię, szukając jej wsparcia, ale ledwo na niego spojrzała, najwyraźniej ciekawa, jak wytłumaczy się synowi. — Niezupełnie miałem właśnie to na myśli. Chciałem powiedzieć…  
— Czemu? — przerwał mu Scorpius i złapał kant stołu. — Dlaczego chciałbyś być w więzieniu, a nie tutaj?  
Astoria zakasłała lekko i odwróciła wzrok.  
— Nie chcę być w więzieniu, Scorpiusie — zaprzeczył Draco, szukając właściwych słów. — Jestem… jestem tylko rozgniewany, to wszystko.  
— Bo każą ci robić rzeczy, które ci się nie podobają?  
— Może powinniśmy przedyskutować to na osobności — zaproponowała Astoria.  
Odsunął rękę, unikając dotyku żony. Był rozdrażniony i czuł się niezrozumiany.  
— Nie, to nie to… a może tak. Miałem nadzieję, że będzie mi wolno żyć w ciszy i spokoju, tutaj, z tobą i twoją matką, i zająć się czymś pożytecznym, ale nie! Potter koniecznie musi zarządzić dla mnie lekcje nie wiadomo czego, jakiejś empatii czy innego bezsensu, i w każdej chwili może skierować mnie na badania, żeby się upewnić, czy nie jestem chory psychicznie, naturalnie bez żadnych podstaw…  
— Myślą, że jesteś wariatem? — Brwi Scorpiusa wystrzeliły do góry. — To strasznie niesamowite.  
Draco przewrócił oczami.  
— Nie jestem wariatem. Właśnie w tym tkwi cały problem. Ale program, któremu podlegam, dyktuje mi same absurdalne warunki…  
Astoria schwyciła go za przedramię i oplotła gładkimi palcami jego nadgarstek.  
— Porozmawiamy o tym później. Czy nie możemy po prostu zjeść kolacji w miłej atmosferze?  
Złość Dracona osiągnęła apogeum.  
— Nie, kurwa, porozmawiamy o tym teraz! — Zmiął serwetkę i cisnął ją na niedojedzoną porcję na swoim talerzu. — Bo to stek bzdur! Cała ta sprawa jest kompletnie skopana i źle poprowadzona, i nikt nie raczył mnie ostrzec, że czeka mnie poddanie się przerażająco głupim procedurom…  
— Tato…  
— Nie przerywaj. To niegrzeczne. — Draco zacisnął pięści tak mocno, że paznokcie wbiły się we wnętrze dłoni. Było mu gorąco, nie mógł oddychać, panikował niczym zwierzę złapane w pułapkę. Pragnął wyskoczyć z własnej skóry, bo w ogóle nie czuł się w niej dobrze, nie czuł się _sobą_. — Mam chodzić na lekcje empatii? Empatii?! Do kurwy nędzy, mam trzydzieści pięć lat…  
— Tato…  
Astoria podniosła się z krzesła i stanęła za nim. Dotknęła jego barków i zaczęła je uspokajająco masować.  
— Kochanie, wiem, że to dla ciebie wielki ciężar, ale z pewnością możesz…  
— Nie chodzi o to, czy _mogę_ — fuknął Draco i uchylił się przed jej rękami. Był na nią zły, na jej troskliwy ton, chociaż wiedział, że to nie fair, bo przecież próbowała mu pomóc. Niemniej jego gniew rósł. — Chodzi o to, czy _powinienem_. Nie powinienem brać żadnych pieprzonych lekcji. Nie powinienem być traktowany, jakbym wciąż siedział w więzieniu, bo nie siedzę. Oto cały sens programu MORD-u: wyjdź z więzienia i zintegruj się ze społeczeństwem! — zacytował ironicznie. — Nie ma potrzeby, by ktoś uczył mnie, jak mam się „integrować”…  
— To może po prostu wróć do Azkabanu!!!  
Draco gwałtownie odwrócił głowę. Scorpius zerwał się na nogi. Jego pociągłą twarz wykrzywiał grymas gniewu.  
— Scorpius! — Astoria okrążyła stół, ale chłopiec zrobił szybki unik, zanim go dosięgła.  
— Dobrze sobie radziliśmy bez ciebie! — Podbródek Scorpiusa drżał lekko. — Wręcz doskonale!  
— Synu…  
— Nawet cię nie pamiętam! Więc dlaczego sobie nie pójdziesz i nie zostawisz nas w spokoju…!  
Scorpius wybiegł z jadalni.  
Draco miał wrażenie, że żołądek osuwa mu się między kolana. Spojrzał na Astorię, ale ruszyła już w ślad za synem.  
Ogarnięte mrokiem serce Dracona przecięła nowa blizna.

1 Wszystkie cytowane fragmenty _Baśni Barda Beedle’a_ w przekładzie Andrzeja Polkowskiego.


	3. Poniżej wszelkiej krytyki

# MIESIĄC DRUGI

# Poniżej wszelkiej krytyki

— Powiedz mi, czemu tu jesteś.  
— Bo kazałeś zjawiać się tu w poniedziałki, środy i…  
— Nie. Powiedz mi, _czemu tu jesteś_ — powtórzył Potter, wpatrując się natarczywie w Dracona.  
— Dlaczego miałoby to zaprzątać ci myśli?  
— Przecież cię słucham, prawda?  
— Taaa — skrzywił się Draco. — Bo ci za to płacą. Przyznaj to, Potter. Jestem tylko jedną z pozycji na twoim odcinku wypłaty. — Spojrzał na niego złowrogo. — Do tego śmiesznie niskiej, jak przypuszczam.  
— Mogłem wybrać sto różnych dróg kariery. Ale jestem właśnie tutaj.  
— Jesteś. Ze mną.  
— Z tobą.  
— Tak, w rzeczy samej. Każdemu z twoich posunięć przyświeca troska o mój los.  
— To kwestia odpowiedzialności.  
— Uznano mnie już za zdolnego do niej.  
— Praktycznie rzecz biorąc, nie. — Potter postukał w teczkę Dracona. — Pozostało ci jeszcze dwanaście miesięcy wyroku.  
— Wizengamot stwierdził, że kwalifikuję się do przedterminowego zwolnienia. A to znaczy, że zapłaciłem za swoje przewinienie.  
Potter splótł ręce i pochylił się do przodu.  
— Rzeczywiście tak uważasz?  
Draco poczuł skurcz w brzuchu. Gapił się na Pottera z tym samym uporem co on na niego.  
— Chyba to właśnie powiedziałem, nie?  
— Rozumiem. No to teraz powiedz mi jeszcze jedno: czemu tu jesteś?  
— Jestem tu, bo… — Zrobiło mu się gorąco w kark. — Bo…  
— Tak?  
— Bo Wizengamot tak nakazał.  
— Twój adwokat zwrócił się w twoim imieniu do Wizengamotu z prośbą o włączenie cię do tego programu. Dlaczego?  
— Zaproponował mi to, bo był zdania, że nie muszę gnić w Azkabanie. A ja się zgodziłem.  
— A z jakiego powodu znalazłeś się w Azkabanie?  
Draco odwrócił wzrok, obezwładniony falą wstrząsających wspomnień. Goła, przybrudzona ściana stała się nagle bardzo interesująca.  
— Popełniłem… błąd, jasne? Zadowolony?  
— Co każe ci zakładać, że miałoby mnie to zadowolić? — zapytał Potter, a Draco, wieczny paranoik, wyłowił w jego tonie nutkę triumfu. — Jaki błąd?  
— Nie umiesz czytać? Jestem pewien, że wszystko opisano z detalami w tej teczce.  
— Wolę, gdy moi przestępcy prezentują własną wersję wydarzeń.  
— Nie jestem przestępcą, wielkie dzięki! — Draco szarpnął bransoletę MORD-u. — Po prostu popełniłem jeden pieprzony błąd. — Skierował w końcu spojrzenie na Pottera i zmrużył oczy. — A już z pewnością nie jestem _twój_.  
— Czy dołączenie do śmierciożerców też było „jednym pieprzonym błędem”?  
Kiedy kolana Dracona zaczęły podskakiwać w tak niekontrolowany sposób?  
— Pierdol się.  
— Uczono mnie, że wybory, których dokonujemy, pokazują, jacy jesteśmy naprawdę.  
Draco nie był w stanie patrzeć Potterowi dłużej w oczy.  
— Wzruszające. Cieszę się, że zawsze miałeś możliwość dokonania wyboru, który ci odpowiadał.  
— Bo zawsze istnieją różne wybory. Dla każdego.  
— Mylisz się.  
— Nie, nie mylę. — Potter wzruszył ramionami. — To prawda, że każdy wybór pociąga za sobą konsekwencje, dobre albo złe. Niemniej istnieje.  
— Kim ty jesteś, do cholery, żeby mnie osądzać? Nie znasz mnie ani trochę.  
Potter odchylił się na krześle i złożył ręce na kolanach.  
— I to się właśnie zmieni.  
Draco wstał i złapał swoją pelerynę.  
— Żeby czasem.

*

— _I oto na oczach struchlałych ze zgrozy gości czarodziej odrzucił różdżkę i chwycił srebrny sztylet. Wołając, iż nigdy się nie zgodzi, by rządziło nim jego własne serce, wyciął je sobie z piersi…_ 1  
— Ohyda.  
— Mhm — przytaknął Draco. — _Przez chwilę klęczał z wyrazem triumfu na twarzy, ściskając po jednym sercu w każdej dłoni, a potem padł na ciało dziewczyny i wyzionął ducha._  
— Ten rysunek jest niesamowity — powiedział Scorpius, wskazując na ręcznie wykonaną ilustrację w starym wydaniu _Baśni Barda Beedle’a_. — Też chciałbym mieć takie serce.  
— Dlaczego? — Draco uniósł brew.  
— Bo wtedy Violet Bulstrode przestałaby wszędzie za mną łazić.  
— Prawdopodobnie. Ona cię lubi, prawda?  
— Tak. Ale jest dziwna. Je skórę z kurczaka.  
— Wielu ludziom smakuje skóra z kurczaka.  
— Ale ona nie lubi chrupiącej. Woli, jak jest biała i galaretowata.  
Jedyna córka Milicenty, ośmioletnia Violet Bulstrode, której ojciec wciąż pozostawał nieznany, była jedną z najśliczniejszych dziewczynek, jakie Draco widział w swoim życiu, co odrobinę zaskakiwało, zważywszy urodę jej matki (Draco zawsze cenił ją jako przyjaciółkę — w Azkabanie co miesiąc dostawał od niej list i doczekał się już jej odwiedzin we dworze po wyjściu z więzienia).  
Wzruszył ramionami.  
— Ludzie są różni i lubią różne rzeczy. Na przykład ty jesz tylko tosty z serem, co moim zdaniem jest okropne.  
— Tosty z serem nie są okropne.  
— Dla mnie tak. — Draco lubił tosty i ser. Osobno.  
Scorpius milczał przez dłuższą chwilę. Draco również się nie odzywał. Nadal czuł wewnętrzne ukłucie na wspomnienie finału przedwczorajszej kolacji. Myśl ta powracała do niego za każdym razem, kiedy Scorpius kierował na niego wzrok, i napełniała wciąż tym samym, dziwnie obcym poczuciem wstydu. Draco, pomijając sytuację więzienną, nie był przyzwyczajony do bycia odrzuconym lub traktowanym z pogardą. Scorpius zranił go swoimi słowami, zachował się podobnie jak on sam.  
Draco nie chciał być celem emocjonalnych wybuchów syna. Faktycznie, włochate serce. Wątek z bajki wyglądał na dobre rozwiązanie; kusił niewrażliwością na pragnienia, ból, poniżenie. W Azkabanie udało mu się osiągnąć stan podobnego otępienia. Teraz mógł wprawdzie cieszyć się względną wolnością, ale co z tego, skoro miała aż tak kwaśny smak.  
Scorpius obrócił się na bok, tyłem do niego. Draco czuł na udzie ciepło pleców syna.  
— Chce mi się spać.  
— W porządku. — Draco zamknął _Baśnie Barda Beedle’a_ , założywszy jedwabną wstążeczką miejsce, w którym skończyli czytać. — Wiesz, hmm… jutro jest czwartek.  
— Uhm.  
— I jak?  
— Co jak?  
— Pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy wybrać się gdzieś razem.  
— Mam lekcje.  
— Racja. — Draco czuł się nad wyraz niezręcznie. — Ale po południu będziesz wolny.  
— Chyba.  
— Masz na coś ochotę?  
Scorpius wzruszył ramionami.  
— Bo ja wiem.  
— Może pójdziemy na Pokątną?  
— Matka mnie tam ciągle zabiera.  
— Och. — Wytężył mózgownicę. — Moglibyśmy obejrzeć nowe miotły.  
— Dziadek kupił mi już jedną na urodziny.  
— Chciałbyś mieć własne zwierzątko?  
— Mam plumpkę.  
Draco zrobił głęboki wdech.  
— Przedwczoraj wieczorem powiedziałem dużo rzeczy, pamiętasz? Byłem zdenerwowany.  
Scorpius nie zareagował i Draco poczuł wzbierającą panikę.  
— Widzisz, ja…  
— Jeżeli chcesz wrócić do Azkabanu, to po prostu wróć.  
— Z całą pewnością nie chcę wracać do Azkabanu. Byłem przekonany, że o tym wiesz.  
Scorpius prychnął.  
— Przecież ja cię nie znam.  
— Jestem twoim ojcem.  
— I co z tego?  
— Jak to, „i co z tego”? — Draco lekko szturchnął syna w plecy. — To prawda, że nie było mnie tu przez jakiś czas, ale wciąż jestem twoim ojcem i powinieneś mieć do mnie szacunek…  
— Chce mi się spać!  
— Jesteś na mnie zły. Ja też jestem zły. Nie widzisz? Wszyscy jesteśmy ofiarami. Ty, twoja matka… i ja. Ja też jestem ofiarą. Ofiarą tej cholernej, przeklętej sytuacji.  
I wtedy zrozumiał. Pojął, że sam również zaliczał się do ofiar. Potter miał rację. Nie chodziło tylko o… o… — jak on to określił? — o „ofiarę bezpośrednią”. Nie tylko ona doznała uszczerbku. Skrzywdzony przez okoliczności został także on, Draco, który siedział teraz na brzegu łóżka swojego obcego mu syna, udając, że wie, co robić, co powiedzieć. A wszystko na skutek jednego, jedynego błędu. Nie miał pojęcia, jak poprawić swoją sytuację; dni, kiedy nowa miotła potrafiła zapewnić mu czyjąś przychylność albo ułatwić osiągnięcie celu, dawno należały do przeszłości. _Też był ofiarą_. Ogarnęło go znów wielkie poczucie niesprawiedliwości.  
— Chcę teraz spać.  
— Możemy jeszcze wszystko naprawić.  
I chociaż Draco był chłodnym, pełnym rezerwy mężczyzną, skłonnym do wybuchów rozdrażnienia i żenujących ataków myślenia wyłącznie o sobie, pragnienie zadowolenia syna wysunęło się nagle na czołową pozycję. Nie był jednak przyzwyczajony do błagania. O nic.  
— Pójdziesz i powiesz mamie, żeby przytuliła mnie na dobranoc?  
— _Poproszę_ twoją mamę, żeby przytuliła cię na dobranoc — odparł Draco sztywno, dziwiąc się, kim był ten mały nieznośny smarkacz. Gdzie się podział jego zadowolony chłopiec, patrzący na świat szeroko otwartymi oczami? — Ale najpierw musimy zastanowić się nad naszymi planami. Jutro jest czwartek. Urządzimy sobie małą wycieczkę. Wybierz dokąd albo zrobię to za ciebie.  
— Sztuczne ognie.  
— Sztuczne ognie?  
— Magiczne Dowcipy Weasleyów robią jutro wieczorem pokaz fajerwerków. Violet mi mówiła. Idzie je zobaczyć.  
— W takim razie dobrze. — To oznaczało niejaki postęp, abstrahując od perspektywy bycia klientem sklepu Weasleyów. — O której godzinie zaczynają?  
— Jak się ściemni.  
Naprawdę musiał się zastanowić, czy Scorpius robi to specjalnie.  
— Nie mogę. Po piątej nie wolno mi opuszczać domu.  
— Ale właśnie na to mam ochotę. Matka mnie tam zabierze. A teraz daj mi spokój! — prychnął Scorpius spod kołdry.  
Mały, jasnowłosy, zwinięty w kłębek uparciuch.  
Draco wstał. Ruszył w stronę drzwi, ale obrócił się w pół drogi i zmrużonymi oczami popatrzył na syna, na jego małą rękę, która wypełzła z pościeli i zgasiła lampkę stojącą na stoliku obok łóżka. Usłyszał stukot spadającego na podłogę cennego, pierwszego wydania _Baśni Barda Beedle’a_. Omal nie zawrócił.  
— Scorpiusie, pomyślę nad czymś równie zabawnym…  
— Powiedziałem, że chce mi się spać.  
Draco stał w progu ciemnego pokoju z ręką na klamce i nowym, przeszywającym bólem porażki i upokorzenia w sercu.

*

— Draco?  
Siedział nieruchomo w nogach łóżka.  
Astoria podparła się na łokciu i wyciągnęła do niego dłoń.  
— Połóż się.  
— Za chwilę.  
Astoria nie zwykła owijać w bawełnę.  
— Jak ci poszło ze Scorpiusem?  
Draco wbił wzrok przed siebie i milczał.  
— Draco, proszę.  
Spojrzał na nią przez ramię. Przywołała go zgiętym palcem. Wstał, przeszedł na swoją stronę łóżka i usiadł znowu, tym razem wpatrzony w komodę. Astoria musnęła lekko gumkę jego szortów. Zadrżał, czując dreszcz wzdłuż kręgosłupa.  
— Masz zimną rękę.  
— Przepraszam. — Cofnęła dłoń. — A teraz chodź, naprawdę.  
Poklepała materac obok siebie, więc Draco podniósł się wreszcie z westchnieniem i zdjął szorty. Wśliznął się pod cienkie przykrycie, wdzięczny Astorii, że zwinęła ciężką pierzynę w rulon spoczywający w nogach łóżka. W Azkabanie panował wieczny chłód, więc przez kilka pierwszych nocy w domu, kiedy już udało mu się zasnąć, budził się ogarnięty paniką i wrażeniem, że zaraz udusi się pod ciężarem grubej kołdry. Znacznie lepiej czuł się pod obleczonym w poszewkę prześcieradłem, którym przykrywał tylko nogi. Astoria przytuliła się do jego ramienia. Ujął długi kosmyk jej włosów i obracał go bezwiednie między palcami. Był delikatny i jedwabisty.  
— Nie powiesz mi, jak ci się z nim rozmawiało? Przecież mogę jakoś pomóc.  
Sama myśl o zdaniu jej relacji napawała go zbyt wielkim zażenowaniem. Jego własny, jedyny syn i dziedzic nienawidził go z mocą równą tysiącu rozżarzonych słońc.  
— Sam sobie poradzę.  
— Scorpius cię kocha. — Zsunęła rękę w kierunku podbrzusza Dracona i wcisnęła twarz w jego szyję. — Ja też cię kocham.  
— Wiem — powiedział wymijająco. Pochwycił dłoń żony, powstrzymując jej dalszą wędrówkę w dół. — Jestem zmęczony.  
— A czy to nie pomoże ci się odprężyć?  
 _Nie_ , pomyślał, _nie pomoże._ Nie pomoże, skoro ostatni raz, kiedy się spuścił, miał miejsce w Azkabanie pod gorączkowymi dłońmi i brutalnymi ustami współwięźnia, skazanego na dożywocie śmierciożercy, którego nazwiska Draco nawet nie pamiętał.  
— Jutro.  
Nie drgnęła, ale Draco mógł prawie usłyszeć jej myśli: _Przecież dokładnie to samo obiecywałeś wczoraj…_  
Odsunął się i przekręcił na bok, kolejny raz niezdolny przespać się ze swoją idealną żoną.

1 Cytat z _Włochatego serca czarodzieja_ z cyklu _Baśni Barda Beedle’a_ w tłumaczeniu Andrzeja Polkowskiego.


	4. W kajdanach

# MIESIĄC CZWARTY

# W kajdanach

— Powiedz mi, czemu tu jesteś.  
Draco, znudzony, obejrzał dokładnie swoje paznokcie.  
— Och, no wiesz. Ten błąd, który popełniłem.  
— Opowiedz mi o jednej rzeczy odnośnie tego błędu. Tylko o jednej.  
— O jednej? Nie ma sprawy. Został popełniony.  
— Tak myślisz?  
— Tak. Dokładnie. — Draco spojrzał na Pottera, który jak zawsze siedział za biurkiem, zadowolony z siebie i wyniosły w tych idiotycznych, przeklętych okularach i z tymi strasznymi włosami. — Popełniony. Stało się. Trafiony, zatopiony.  
— Ciekawy dobór słów.  
Draco rzucił mu ponure spojrzenie.  
— Zupełnie przypadkowy. — Pociągnął długi łyk z czwartej już butelki wody.  
— Próbowałeś kontaktować się z rodziną ofiary po wyjściu z więzienia?  
Draco spiął się wewnętrznie.  
— Niby czemu miałbym, do jasnej cholery? — Mimo ciągłego picia poczuł suchość w ustach. Obawiał się, że jeśli przełknie ślinę, zwymiotuje.  
— Żeby naprawić to, co zrobiłeś?  
— Mówiłem już, stało się. Oni o tym wiedzą. Nie mogę zmienić przeszłości. Nie ma tu nic do naprawienia.  
— Dlaczego nie?  
— Bo nie ma.  
— Ktoś stracił życie.  
— Nie zapomniałem. — Rozłożył ramiona i powiódł nimi dokoła, wskazując biuro Pottera. — Dlatego też bawimy się w to wszystko.  
— Uważasz to za zabawę?  
Kolano Dracona zawsze podskakiwało, kiedy siedział tu z Potterem. Odwrócił wzrok i zdławił cisnącą się na usta odpowiedź, która niechybnie zagwarantowałaby mu powrót za kratki.  
— Nie, Potter, nie uważam.  
— W takim razie co tu robisz?  
— Wywiązuję się z obowiązków zwolnienia warunkowego.  
Nie mógł zapanować nad ciągłym zaciskaniem szczęki, podobnie jak nad drgającym samowolnie kolanem, i ostatkiem sił powstrzymywał się przed zerwaniem na równe nogi i nerwowym krążeniem po gabinecie. _Jeszcze dwanaście miesięcy. Dwanaście miesięcy. Został mi już tylko rok._  
Potter pisał coś w jego teczce przez pełne pięć minut, podczas których Draco zachował milczenie. Dopił swoją wodę, wyrzucił pustą butelkę do kosza na śmieci i otworzył następną. Za każdym razem, kiedy czekał go test na eliksiry i inne zakazane substancje, Potter przygotowywał dla niego sześć sztuk , ustawionych w równym rządku na biurku.  
— Wystarczy ci wody? Nie za mało? — zapytał Dracona, nie podnosząc wzroku znad teczki.  
— W zupełności. Wciąż mam nadzieję, że gdy nasikam, ile trzeba, znudzi ci się gapienie na mojego kutasa.  
— Aha. O to tu chodzi twoim zdaniem?  
— Właśnie.  
— Powtórzę ci to jeszcze raz: nie traktuj tego jako osobistych przytyków. Wszyscy moi przestępcy podlegają temu samemu testowi.  
— Nie jestem _twoim_ … niczym. — Boże, nie cierpiał Pottera. — Przestań mówić o mnie tak, jakby ci na czymkolwiek zależało.  
— Dlaczego miałoby mi nie zależeć? — spytał Potter, unosząc wzrok.  
— Bo mną gardzisz? Od czasu, kiedy mieliśmy po jedenaście lat? — _Bo nigdy, przenigdy nie obchodziłem cię nic a nic._ — I nawzajem, powinienem dodać.  
— Moim celem jest sukces programu MORD. Tym samym zależy mi na twoim przypadku.  
— Przecież to ewidentne uprzedzenie. Chciałbym poprosić o przydzielenie mi nowego… jak się tam zwiesz.  
— Mówiłem ci już, że jestem aurorem.  
— Zdecydowanie uprzedzenie.  
Przecież to jasne jak słońce!  
— Czemu tak sądzisz?  
— Bo… bo… Dobrze wiesz, dlaczego. — Draco stracił panowanie nad roztrzęsionymi dłońmi i zadał sobie w duchu pytanie, czy sprawia już wrażenie osoby dotkniętej ostrym atakiem spastycznym. Zdenerwowany, wypił jeszcze jeden łyk wody. — Znamy się ze szkoły.  
— Znam bardzo wielu ludzi ze szkoły — odparł Potter, zwilżył kciuk językiem i przewrócił stronę w aktach Dracona. — Nie widzę tu żadnego problemu.  
Draco odpowiedział gestem frustracji.  
— Ty i ja… No weź, Potter. Przecież wiesz. My… my…  
— Co „my”? — Potter spojrzał mu w twarz i Draco poczuł, jak jego skurczony żołądek zaczyna wywijać koziołki. Znów zaschło mu w gardle.  
— My…  
— Tak?  
— Byliśmy, hmm, rywalami. Wiesz o tym.  
Stało się. Powiedział to na głos.  
Potter parsknął z rozbawieniem. Kącik jego ust powędrował do góry.  
— No, Malfoy, nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z naszego statusu „rywali”. Możliwe, że mnie za niego uważałeś. — Wzruszył ramionami — Ale ty nigdy nie byłeś nim dla mnie.  
Igła była bolesna i utkwiła głęboko.  
— Kłamiesz. Śledziłeś mnie przez całą szóstą klasę.  
— Ponieważ coś knułeś. I pewnie pamiętasz, jak dobrze zakończył się tamten rok.  
— To… to długa historia.  
— Jestem o tym przekonany.  
— Naprawdę.  
— Twoja prośba o przydzielenie innego aurora MORD-u została odrzucona. Jak tam twoja rodzina?  
— Co?  
— Jak tam twoja rodzina? — powtórzył Potter. — Jak się czują, co robią, jak traktują cię po powrocie do domu po czterech i pół roku nieobecności?  
Pomyślał o Scorpiusie, który wbrew surowym upomnieniom Astorii zaczął nagle zwracać się do niego „Draco”, zamiast „tato”. Pomyślał o tym, że nie jest w stanie pieprzyć własnej żony. Pomyślał o Lucjuszu, rzadko opuszczającym pokoje, które zajmował wraz z Narcyzą, i o wstydzie czającym się w oczach matki w tych nielicznych momentach, kiedy udało mu się złapać jej spojrzenie. Rozmawiali ze sobą grzecznie, ale przeważnie mijali się niczym statki-widma w środku nocy. Jego ukochana matka, zawsze wpatrzona w niego jak w obrazek. Pomyślał o dworze, wielkim, masywnym i pełnym ech, pustym, cichym i samotnym szczególnie nocami, gdy za jedyne towarzystwo miał tylko tykanie zegarów.  
— Moja rodzina ma się dobrze. Zresztą to nie twój interes.  
— Owszem, mój. To mój interes zagwarantować, że przebywasz w bezpiecznym i stabilnym otoczeniu. Wsparcie rodziny jest bardzo ważne dla osób znajdujących się pod nadzorem kuratora.  
— A co ty wiesz o rodzinie? — zapytał Draco szyderczo.  
— Jak woda? Robi swoje?  
Pęcherz Dracona powoli pęczniał. Przerażenie, ogarniające go za każdym razem na myśl o następnym spotkaniu z błyszczącym, fioletowym kubkiem Pottera, dręczyło go z narastającą intensywnością.  
— Jak najbardziej.  
— Gotowy do oddania próbki?  
— Niedługo. — Cisnął piątą butelkę do kosza i otworzył ostatnią.  
— Pojawiło się wolne miejsce na seminarium zadośćuczynienia ofiarom. — Potter zaczął wypełniać trzy egzemplarze formularza testu.  
— Zapomnij. Nigdzie nie idę.  
Potter popatrzył na niego przeciągle, po czym odsunął papiery na bok.  
— Chcę ci coś pokazać — powiedział, kartkując teczkę Dracona, a chwilę później wydobył z niej plik pergaminów o podejrzanym wyglądzie, na pierwszy rzut oka bardziej oficjalnych niż cała reszta. — Czytaj. — Popchnął dokumenty w jego stronę.  
Draco przeczytał. Żołądek opadł mu aż do stóp.  
— Anulujesz moje zawieszenie?  
— Nie jesteś odpowiednim kandydatem do tego programu.  
— Co…? Jasne, że jestem, do diabła! — Jego odruchowy lęk przed Azkabanem eksplodował, Draco nie potrafił go stłumić. — Cholera, robię przecież wszystko, co mi każesz i…  
— Program przeznaczony jest dla zbrodniarzy, którzy pragną zmienić się na lepsze i wziąć na siebie odpowiedzialność za popełnione czyny. Z tego, co widzę, nie jesteś zainteresowany żadną z tych rzeczy.  
Draco wstał, wciąż z pergaminem w dłoni.  
— Bzdury. Robię _wszystko_ …  
Potter również podniósł się na nogi, nie był jednak tak wysoki jak Draco. Spojrzał mu w oczy i Draco po raz pierwszy odniósł wrażenie, że Potter patrzy na niego naprawdę.  
— Ty nie robisz _nic_ , Malfoy.  
Draco rzucił anulację na blat taniego biurka, nie troszcząc się o rozsypane kartki, których część opadła na podłogę.  
— No to mnie odeślij! Gówno mnie to obchodzi!  
 _A niech to szlag. Co ja wygaduję?_  
Potter okrążył stół i znalazł się tak blisko, że Draco poczuł jego zapach. Mimo nędznego otoczenia, w jakim pracował, mimo okropnego, okutego metalem biurka z tanich drewnopodobnych płyt, rozklekotanych krzeseł i obskurnych ścian, które wołały rozpaczliwie o warstwę nowej farby, Potter pachniał bogato, słodko i przyjemnie. W myślach Dracona rozbłysło wspomnienie ciemnej czupryny, podskakującej między jego rozłożonymi udami, zimnych palców, energicznie pocierających mosznę, własnego tyłka opartego o lodowatą i boleśnie twardą powierzchnię skalnego występu, który służył za jedyne siedzenie w celi, odgiętej w tył głowy, kiedy dochodził w ustach innego więźnia i świst oddechów czyhających w mroku dementorów, przecinający ciszę tego żałosnego momentu rozkoszy. Draco wyrzucił obraz ze świadomości, szybko i bezlitośnie, i uniósł wzrok na Pottera.  
— Powiedz mi, dlaczego wybrałbyś Azkaban — zażądał Potter. Ich oczy znalazły się na niemal tym samym poziomie. — Wytłumacz, czemu wolałbyś raczej wylądować w więzieniu niż dostosować się do zaleceń MORD-u?  
Draco zacisnął szczękę tak mocno, że omal nie pękła.  
— Nie chcę wylądować w Azkabanie — powiedział tak spokojnie, jak tylko zdołał.  
— Więc najwyższy czas spełnić wymogi programu — odparł Potter i Draco nagle zrozumiał, że ma do czynienia z kimś rozgniewanym nie na żarty. — Bo wystarczy, że odhaczę te formularze w dwóch miejscach i zostawię na nich swój podpis, a wracasz do punktu wyjścia. Koniecznie tego chcesz?  
Draco przełknął kolejną impulsywną ripostę i poczuł jeszcze większą nienawiść do Harry’ego Pottera — za to, że miał władzę nad nim, nad jego najbliższymi, nad jego losem.  
— Nie.  
Ich twarze dzieliło zaledwie kilka centymetrów.  
— Więc zaraz zadam ci pytanie, na które odpowiesz do końca i z całkowitą szczerością. Ale najpierw ci o czymś przypomnę. Kiedy wysyłam cię na seminarium, bierzesz w nim udział. Kiedy każę ci sikać do kubka, rozpinasz spodnie. Kiedy kieruję cię do pracy społecznej, wykonujesz ją bez szemrania. A kiedy pytam cię o ofiarę twojego przestępstwa, udzielasz mi odpowiedzi.  
Dźwięk klaksonu, dobiegający z mugolskiej ulicy za oknem, wdarł się w nieruchome od ciszy powietrze w biurze Pottera.  
— A teraz pytanie: _czy mnie zrozumiałeś?_ — odezwał się Potter, nie ruszając się z miejsca ani o milimetr.  
Draco potrzebował prawie całej minuty.  
— Tak.  
— Dobrze. — Potter cofnął się wreszcie i zebrał rozsypane dokumenty. Ułożył je i wsunął z powrotem do akt. — Dokument anulacji zawieszenia pozostanie na wierzchu w twojej teczce. Jako przypomnienie.  
Draco był tak wściekły, że nie potrafił nawet nazwać tego uczucia.  
— Gotowy do testu?  
Draco skierował się ku łazience. Przechodząc obok Pottera, sięgnął po fioletowy, migoczący ziarnkami brokatu kubek.

*

Harry Potter notował w aktach Dracona Malfoya, nie dbając, że na zewnątrz od ponad godziny czekało trzech innych byłych więźniów. Czasami po prostu musiał wzbudzać czyjąś irytację — trudno, na tym między innymi polegał charakter jego zawodu. Nigdy nie miał specjalnych oczekiwań co do tego, jak potoczy się jego dzień. Niekiedy w biurze pojawiali się wszyscy, których nadzorował, niekiedy nikt, a pomiędzy obiema skrajnościami zdarzały się najróżniejsze stany pośrednie. Pewny był tylko jednego: praca z ludźmi, którzy nienawidzili go za to, że w ogóle istnieje, i najchętniej skróciliby spędzany z nim czas do zera, wciąż stanowiła wyzwanie. A jednak wytrwale wierzył w głębi ducha w możliwość zmiany, w wyrównanie krzywd wyrządzonych przez jego podopiecznych. Cenił momenty, w których udawało mu się doprowadzić ich do spojrzenia na swoje czyny innymi oczami; kiedy zauważał stopniowy rozkwit ich nowego myślenia. Harry był zahartowany przez życie, ale nadal czuł sens tego, co robił, i niezmiennie cieszył się z dobrze wykonanego zadania.  
Komisja nadzorująca MORD, założony ponad dwa lata temu, z pomocą Harry’ego wybrała do swojego programu stu siedemnastu więźniów objętych zwolnieniem warunkowym. Jak do tej pory tylko dwóch odesłano z powrotem do Azkabanu, przy czym w obu przypadkach chodziło o skończonych psychopatów.  
Gdy Harry rozmawiał z Malfoyem, nie zdradził mu niczego, ale prawda wyglądała tak, że już na etapie omawiania jego kandydatury do programu wycofał się jako potencjalny lustrator ze względu na uprzedzenie i możliwość konfliktu interesów.  
— Co znaczy tu „konflikt interesów”? — zapytał go wtedy przełożony.  
— To ktoś, kogo znam z Hogwartu.  
— Byliście przyjaciółmi?  
Harry wybuchnął śmiechem.  
— Nie.  
— Więc tylko zwykły kolega ze szkoły? Znajoma twarz i nazwisko?  
— Hmm… W zasadzie tak.  
— W takim układzie nie rozumiem, gdzie tu konflikt interesów. — Przewodniczący komisji kierującej programem uniósł brew. — Potter, czy ty coś przede mną ukrywasz?  
— Nie. Nie ukrywam niczego.  
— Cóż, skoro nie możesz zająć się lustracją tego przypadku, jak chcesz potem nadzorować go obiektywnie?  
— O ile zostanie objęty programem, będą obowiązywać go te same zasady co wszystkich — odparł Harry.  
— Gdyby było coś, o czym powinienem wiedzieć, powiedziałbyś mi o tym?  
— Naturalnie.  
Nie wybrał sobie sprawy Malfoya, kiedy została już zaakceptowana i zatwierdzona przez MORD. Przydzielił mu ją przełożony, ponieważ: po pierwsze, stała w centrum zainteresowania publicznego, a po drugie, tylko dwóch aurorów — Harry i jego współpracownik — sprawowało pieczę nad najpoważniejszymi przestępstwami z użyciem przemocy i akurat wypadła kolej Harry’ego. Większość skazanych, którymi się zajmował, odsiadywała wyroki za napady lub przestępstwa seksualne; Malfoy był jedynym przypadkiem ukaranym za zabójstwo. MORD bardzo rzadko dopuszczał zabójców jako kandydatów do programu, ale okoliczności towarzyszące czynowi popełnionemu przez Malfoya różniły się dość znacząco od typowego przestępstwa ze skutkiem śmiertelnym.  
Niemniej fakt pozostawał faktem: Malfoy pozbawił kogoś życia, prosił o uznanie go za winnego przed Wizengamotem i przyjął karę w postaci pięciu i pół roku w Azkabanie.  
Malfoy zabił człowieka.  
Harry przyłapał się na bezmyślnej bazgraninie na pierwszym z góry dokumencie w teczce Malfoya. Nakreślił ósemkę i powtarzał jej zarys bez końca, dopóki pióro nie przebiło pergaminu, a atrament nie przesiąkł na strony leżące pod spodem. Nie lubił Malfoya, ale tkwiło w nim coś, co nakazywało Harry’emu nie popuszczać, badać grunt i drążyć głębiej. W Hogwarcie nie interesował się nim w najmniejszym stopniu, postrzegał go co najwyżej w kategoriach źródła drobnej irytacji porównywalnej z muchą na przedniej szybie samochodu, ale wtedy to nie teraz. Teraz chodziło o zupełnie nową grę.  
Malfoy różnił się od reszty przestępców, z którymi Harry miał do czynienia. Był wyniosły, zimny i tak wyprany z emocji, że Harry zastanawiał się, czy któremuś z dementorów nie udało się go lekko pocałować. Malfoy miał pieniądze, podczas gdy pozostali więźniowie Harry’ego żyli z zasiłku, jako że nikt nie palił się do zatrudnienia byłych azkabańczyków, zwłaszcza tych skazanych za użycie przemocy. Malfoy bez problemu dostał pracę, której nie potrzebował. Kiedy Harry sprawdził sytuację u Teodora Notta, ten nie okazał się zbyt rozmowny i potwierdził tylko, że tak, owszem, Malfoy zjawia się w biurze o przewidzianej porze i w zadowalającym stopniu wywiązuje się z postawionych przed nim zadań. Jedyna interesująca rzecz, która wymknęła się Nottowi, dotyczyła czeków z wypłatą. W ciągu siedmiu tygodni swojego zatrudnienia Malfoy nie zrealizował żadnego z nich.  
— Dlaczego? — zapytał Harry i zrobił odpowiednią wzmiankę w małym kieszonkowym notatniku.  
Nott wzruszył ramionami i popatrzył na Harry’ego z arogancką obojętnością ludzi majętnych.  
— Zakładam, że te pieniądze nie są mu potrzebne.  
Idąc dalej, Malfoy nie był uprzednio karany — kolejny bardzo nietypowy fakt dla skazańców z Azkabanu. _A niech mnie_ , myślał Harry. _Jeśli Malfoy już coś spieprzył, spieprzył to po królewsku._ Miał wykształcenie, co znów nie pasowało do obrazu przeciętnego kryminalisty. Miał szerokie znajomości. Miał zawód, inny niż ten, którym parał się obecnie, by spełnić warunki zawieszenia swojej kary.  
Z drugiej strony zakazano mu powrotu do dawnego zajęcia. Nie bez powodu.  
Żył w udanym małżeństwie i był ojcem jednego dziecka, w odróżnieniu od większości podopiecznych Harry’ego, którzy zaliczali seryjnie jeden związek po drugim, jakby tasowali karty, i pozostawiali za sobą mniej lub bardziej przerażające pobojowisko skrzywionych kobiet, mężczyzn i paskudnych chorób, nie wspominając o niezliczonych zaniedbanych i wykolejonych dzieciach. Malfoy nie nadużywał eliksirów ani innych uzależniających substancji — ani teraz, ani w przeszłości. Harry był zobowiązany do przeprowadzania regularnych kontroli, ale zamierzał zrezygnować z tej procedury po sześciu miesiącach i ograniczyć się do sporadycznych testów.  
Nie, pięta achillesowa Malfoya znajdowała się gdzie indziej, wypalono ją na jego lewym przedramieniu. Komisja nadzorująca potrzebowała dwa razy więcej czasu, żeby zadecydować o jego przypadku ze względu na wcześniejszą działalność w szeregach śmierciożerców. Mimo że Harry odmówił oceny kandydatury Malfoya, przewodniczący komisji poprosił go o konsultację.  
— Wiedziałeś, że był śmierciożercą?  
— Tak.  
— I?  
Harry milczał przez bardzo długi czas, sięgając myślami do przeszłości. Przypomniał sobie chudą, spiczastą twarz Malfoya, bladą i szarą jak popiół, pełną niechęci i strachu, pochyloną nad zniekształconym obliczem Harry’ego, który klęczał przed nim na podłodze dworu, pochwycony przez Fenrira Greybacka.  
„Nie jestem… nie jestem pewien”, powiedział wtedy Malfoy, nie patrząc nawet dokładnie na Harry’ego. A potem dodał: „Nie wiem”, odwrócił się od niego i nie zdradził jego tożsamości pozostałym śmierciożercom.  
Pierwszy raz w życiu, siedemnaście lat od tamtych wydarzeń, Harry naprawdę zrozumiał, że Malfoy mógł zostać zabity za świadome wprowadzenie w błąd swoich ówczesnych towarzyszy.  
— Uważam — oświadczył Harry przewodniczącemu — że jeśli komisja nie zadecyduje inaczej, to… można dać mu szansę.  
Za dobry uczynek należy odpłacić podobnym. Chyba.  
Harry zanurzył pióro w atramencie i zaczął pisać od nowa.  
 _Skazany pojawił się na rozmowie w umówionym terminie. Poinformowany o przydzieleniu mu miejsca na seminarium zadośćuczynienia ofiarom odmówił udziału i oświadczył, że nie zgadza się na ukończenie programu. Ponieważ zadośćuczynienie ofiarom jest warunkiem kontynuacji zawieszenia kary, skazany został pouczony, że auror MORD sprawujący nadzór nad jego przypadkiem w razie dalszego odmawiania współpracy jest gotów, z nakazu Wizengamotu, wypełnić formularz anulacji zawieszenia. Postawiony przed wyborem, skazany przystał na udział w programie. Skazany niezmiennie stawia opór nadzorującemu go aurorowi i reaguje negatywnie na pytania odnośnie swojej sytuacji prywatnej. Skazany odrzucił sugestię nawiązania kontaktu z rodziną ofiary. Zadeklarował, że nie sięga po nielegalne eliksiry lub substancje oraz nie nadużywa alkoholu. Zadeklarował brak nowych wykroczeń przeciwko prawu. Zadeklarował brak kontaktów z aurorem/aurorami poza programem MORD. Skazany przedstawił zaświadczenie o zatrudnieniu i dochodach. Test na spożycie nielegalnych eliksirów i substancji został przeprowadzony. Podpisano: HJP._  
Wziął do ręki dokumenty anulujące zawieszenie kary Malfoya, odchylił się na krześle i wbił wzrok w ich treść, szukając czegoś, co mógł przegapić. I wtedy go olśniło.  
Malfoy prawie wcale nie miał w sobie wewnętrznego światła. Harry tylko raz widział jego przebłysk. Tylko jeden jedyny raz.  
Szczerze mówiąc, jakaś część jego osobowości chciała je brutalnie zgasić.  
Ale inna część była temu przeciwna.


	5. W poszukiwaniu ukrytego

# MIESIĄC SZÓSTY

# W poszukiwaniu ukrytego

Cała rodzina Malfoyów siedziała cicho i sztywno na olbrzymiej kanapie w salonie dworu, wpatrzona w siedzącego naprzeciwko Harry’ego Pottera.  
Lucjusz Malfoy. Narcyza Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Astoria Malfoy. Scorpius Malfoy. Wszyscy tak podobni do siebie, że wyglądali niemal jak owoce incestu.  
Potter pochylił się do przodu, oparł łokcie na kolanach i splótł dłonie.  
— No więc, Malfoy… hmm, Draco… zapowiedział państwu, że będę się tu zjawiał regularnie w ramach jego programu. Zetknęliśmy się już ze sobą kilkakrotnie przy innych okazjach, prawda?  
Cisza.  
— Zdają sobie państwo sprawę, że moje wizyty to jeden z warunków jego przedterminowego zwolnienia?  
Żadnej reakcji.  
Potter przesunął wzrokiem po twarzach Malfoyów i lekko potrząsnął głową.  
— Państwa współpraca pomogłaby Mal… Draconowi.  
Draco rozkoszował się tą chwilą, uśmiechając się pod nosem. Potter musiał czuć się bardziej niż niezręcznie, co sprawiało Draconowi dziką przyjemność. Znajdowali się na jego terenie, na jego warunkach. Gapił się na Pottera bez słowa.  
Minęło pełne pięć minut. Nikt się nie poruszył. A potem Narcyza Malfoy przechyliła głowę i zmrużyła oczy, minimalnie zmieniając pozycję.  
— Co dokładnie chce pan wiedzieć? — Jej głos był lodowaty jak zawsze.  
— Czy zgadzają się państwo, żeby Draco nadal mieszkał tu do końca zawieszenia kary?  
— Uważam, że to oczywiste. To jego dom.  
— Jesteś właścicielem tej posiadłości, Malfoy? — zapytał Potter.  
Odpowiedzi udzielono mu jednak dystyngowanym, nosowym głosem Lucjusza, przecinającym ciszę jak nóż.  
— Nasz dom należy do naszych przodków. Mój syn ma do niego takie samo prawo jak ja. Zakładam, że nie masz zbyt wielkiego rozeznania w naszych tradycjach. Chyba się nie mylę?  
— Dziękuję, Lucjuszu — powiedział Potter szorstkim tonem i przeniósł uwagę z powrotem na Dracona. — Dobrze. Rozporządzasz domem, w którym mieszkasz. Czy na jego terenie znajdują się nielegalne eliksiry lub inne niedozwolone substancje?  
— Rozejrzyj się, jeśli ci się podoba.  
— To mogłoby trochę potrwać.  
— Płacę podatki. Z nich finansowana jest twoja pensja. Czym miałbym się więc przejmować?  
— Nie dotknie pan w tym domu niczego bez nakazu Wizengamotu — odezwała się Narcyza. — Nie wyrażam zgody na szukanie czegokolwiek.  
Potter wyglądał, jakby nie zrobiło to na nim najmniejszego wrażenia.  
— Jak już wspominałem, nie potrzebuję państwa zgody. W momencie, w którym pozwoliliście państwo Draconowi powrócić do tego domu, przystaliście na warunki zawieszenia jego kary, które obejmują między innymi przeszukanie miejsca jego zamieszkania bez żadnych dodatkowych zezwoleń tak często, jak mi się spodoba.  
Narcyza wykrzywiła usta, a Lucjusz wydał dźwięk dezaprobaty.  
— To śmieszne — powiedział. — Draco nie używa nielegalnych eliksirów ani innych substancji.  
— Mówiłem mu to już tysiąc razy, ojcze — wtrącił Draco z rozbawieniem. — Ale nie chce mi uwierzyć.  
— A ja powtarzałem ci tysiąc razy, że to nic osobistego. Każdy objęty programem zostaje poddany kontroli.  
— Cóż, nie jestem „każdym”.  
Potter zaśmiał się ironicznie.  
— No, prawdę mówiąc, to jesteś.  
Cisza, która zapadła, była miażdżąca.  
— Co to? — zapytał cienki głosik.  
Podczas poprzednich wizyt Pottera Draco i Astoria nie dopuszczali Scorpiusa do rozmowy, nie chcąc, by był świadkiem warunków nadzoru. Niestety, w trakcie ostatniego spotkania w biurze MORD-u Potter zapowiedział, że przy następnej kontroli w domu oczekuje obecności całej rodziny. Draco pochylił się do przodu, żeby zerknąć za plecy Astorii, siedzącej bokiem na kanapie niczym bariera zasłaniająca Scorpiusa. Od chwili przybycia Pottera nie poruszyła się ani odrobinę. Scorpius wskazywał na pas Pottera, widoczny w rozcięciu szaty.  
— Co to? — powtórzył.  
— Cicho, synu — upomniał go Draco, zirytowany wrodzonym wścibstwem swojego dziecka. W Harrym Potterze nie było absolutnie nic interesującego. Nic a nic.  
— Już dobrze — powiedział Potter i odsunął brzeg szaty. — To moja różdżka. Trzymam ją w specjalnej kaburze. Jak masz na imię?  
— Scorpius. — Mały uniósł lekko swój drobny tyłeczek, jakby chciał wstać.  
Draco sięgnął za Astorię, złapał Scorpiusa za koszulę i pociągnął z powrotem na kanapę.  
— Siedź.  
— Spokojnie, Malfoy — interweniował Potter. W jego głosie pojawił się cień rozdrażnienia. — Dzieci kierują się naturalną ciekawością.  
— Która w przypadku mojego syna pozostanie niezaspokojona.  
— Draco — powiedział Scorpius, nie patrząc na niego. — Chcę to zobaczyć.  
Astoria odchrząknęła cicho, najprawdopodobniej z zamiarem włączenia się do dyskusji, ale Draco przykrył dłonią jej rękę i ścisnął lekko. Natchymiast powróciła do poprzedniej sztywnej pozy.  
— Twój syn zwraca się do ciebie „Draco”? — spytał Potter, unosząc brew.  
Draco stracił sporą część swojej pewności siebie.  
— To naprawdę nie twoja sprawa.  
Niestety, Potter skupił już uwagę na Scorpiusie. Znów pochylił się do przodu i złowił jego wzrok.  
— Czemu zwracasz się do ojca po imieniu, Scorpiusie? — zapytał. — Czy w domu na pewno wszystko w porządku?  
Scorpius skierował swoje wielkie, szare oczy na Pottera i patrzył na niego podejrzliwie. Draco wycelował palcem w syna.  
— Nie odpowiadaj.  
— Dlaczego nie chcesz, żeby odpowiedział? — spytał Potter Dracona.  
— Bo moje sprawy nie powinny interesować dziewięciolatka.  
— Twoje sprawy powinny interesować każdego, kto z tobą mieszka.  
— Nie, nie powinny.  
Potter ponownie obrócił się do Scorpiusa.  
— Scorpiusie, wiesz, dlaczego tu dziś jestem?  
Scorpius wciąż obserwował go uważnie.  
— Co to? — Wskazał na inny fragment pasa Pottera.  
— Kurwa. — Draco opadł plecami na oparcie kanapy, czując, że jego kolano zaczęło swój idiotyczny taniec. Wkurzony, wzniósł oczy ku sufitowi.  
— Draco!  
— Synu.  
Lucjusz i Narcyza patrzyli na niego, jakby wyrosły mu rogi, oboje podobnie wzburzeni.  
— No proszę!  
Astoria ostrożnie wyciągnęła do niego dłoń, ale rozmyśliła się w połowie ruchu i położyła ją z powrotem na kolanach.  
— Nie zachowuj się grubiańsko — skraciła go Narcyza szeptem, który w zapadłej ciszy zabrzmiał równie głośno co sonorus.  
Draco zerknął na matkę. Szczyty jej policzków pokrywał lekki rumieniec.  
— Co? — spytał z rozdrażnieniem. Prowokował ją z pełną premedytacją.  
— Porozmawiamy o tym później.  
— Nie spodobało ci się, że powiedziałem „kurwa”? To za wiele dla twoich delikatnych uszu? — Westchnął i machnął obojętnie ręką. — Możesz zwalić winę na Azkaban. Tam odbierają człowiekowi wszelkie poczucie przyzwoitości. Ojciec wie, o czym mówię. Prawda, ojcze? — zwrócił się z teatralną przesadą do Lucjusza.  
Lucjusz z twardym uporem trzymał wzrok skierowany przed siebie.  
— Czy moja obecność jest nadal niezbędna? — odezwał się, niechybnie kierując pytanie do Pottera.  
— Czy zachowanie Mal… Dracona wzbudza jakieś zastrzeżenia, o których powinieniem wiedzieć?  
— Nie, nie wzbudza.  
— Na pewno?  
— Absolutnie.  
— W takim razie będę kontynuował rozmowę z Draconem. Jeżeli chcą państwo wyjść, nie widzę przeszkód.  
Lucjusz opuścił pokój królewskim krokiem. Nie spojrzał nawet za siebie.  
Draco odwrócił wzrok od ojca i stwierdził z przerażeniem, że jego syn wstał z kanapy i zbliżał się właśnie do Pottera.  
— Scorpius — warknął. — _Siadaj_.  
— Co to?  
Potter odpiął od pasa coś skórzanego w kształcie kwadratu i podał Scorpiusowi.  
— Masz, weź. Obejrzyj sobie.  
Draco przewrócił oczami, kiedy jego syn wyciągnął rękę.  
— To moja legitymacja służbowa — dodał Potter. — Otwórz ją.  
Scorpius zmagał się przez chwilę z zamkiem, w końcu udało mu się rozpiąć okładkę dokumentu jak portfel i dokładnie przyjrzeć się wnętrzu.  
— Co to? — Pokazał na złocony, błyszczący kształt.  
— To moja odznaka. Dzięki niej wiadomo, że pracuję dla Ministerstwa Magii. Spójrz — Potter przesunął palcem po wytłoczonych słowach — _Ministerstwo Magii_. A u dołu jest napisane, w jakim wydziale. O, tutaj.  
— Departament Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów — odczytał Scorpius. — Biuro Aurorów. — Uniósł wzrok na Pottera. — Pan jest aurorem?  
— Tak.  
— Aurorzy łapią złych ludzi.  
— To prawda.  
— Więc Draco jest złym człowiekiem? — zapytał Scorpius bez ogródek.  
Draco wstał.  
— Dość tego…  
Ale Potter nie porzucił rozmowy.  
— Wiesz, co myślę? Myślę, że każdy czuje się czasami jak zły człowiek.  
— Przestań zwracać się do mojego syna, Potter. W tej chwili.  
— Nie przyszedłby pan tutaj, gdyby Draco nie był złym człowiekiem.  
— To niewiarygodne. — Draco wykonał ruch, jakby chciał złapać syna wpół i dosłownie wyrzucić go z salonu niczym obdarzony własną wolą, uparty worek ziemniaków, ale Potter rzucił mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie i wskazał na kanapę.  
— Siadaj, Malfoy. Chciałbym porozmawiać jeszcze trochę ze Scorpiusem.  
— Młodszy inspektor? — zacytował Scorpius pytająco z legitymacji Pottera.  
— To mój stopień. A moim zadaniem jest zadbać, aby społeczeństwo było wolne od przestępstw.  
— Bardzo złych przestępstw?  
— Zdarza się.  
— A czy taka praca jest straszna?  
— Czasami tak.  
— Wiem, kim pan jest.  
— Wiesz?  
— To pan zabił Czarnego Pana.  
— Mhm — mruknął Potter wymijająco i przekrzywił głowę. — Co jeszcze wiesz o Czarnym Panu?  
— _Potter_. — Zaalarmowany Draco skoczył na równe nogi, ale Scorpius nie zwrócił na niego żadnej uwagi.  
— Wiem, że prowadził pan z nim pojedynek i że umarł.  
— To prawda.  
— Pokonał go pan sam, bez niczyjej pomocy.  
Potter uśmiechnął się, a Draco z niechęcią zarejestrował ciepło rozchodzące się po jego wnętrzu.  
— Prawdę mówiąc, miałem mnóstwo pomocników. Nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo byli mi potrzebni.  
— Niektórych złych ludzi trzeba zabić — powiedział Scorpius rzeczowo, jakby stwierdzał niepodważalny fakt. Oddał Potterowi legitymację i przyglądał się, jak zostaje z powrotem przymocowana do pasa.  
— Skończyłeś już? — wtrącił się Draco opryskliwie. — Chłopcze, który przeżył… zabijał… uciskał… czy jak tam się dziś nazywasz.  
— Bardzo dowcipne, Malfoy. Scorpiusie — zapytał Potter, wracając do swojej zasadniczej rozmowy — wiesz, dlaczego się tu dzisiaj zjawiłem?  
— Bo Draco zrobił błąd, a pan chce być pewien, że nie popełni go drugi raz?  
— A czy wiesz, jaki dokładnie błąd popełnił twój tata?  
Scorpius potrząsnął głową.  
— Nie.  
Potter skinął swoją, najwyraźniej się nad czymś zastanawiając.  
— Dobrze. Miło było cię poznać.  
Scorpius patrzył na Pottera z czymś pomiędzy czcią a uwielbieniem.  
— Nawzajem.  
Draco pomyślał, że zaraz zwymiotuje.

*

Potter zażądał, żeby Draco oprowadził go przynajmniej po zamieszkanej przez siebie części dworu. Gdy tylko wraz z Astorią znaleźli się w sypialni, Potter zajrzał do każdej szuflady, półki i komody z osobna. Sprawdził wszystko, co było do sprawdzenia, i wcale nie starał się pozostawić po sobie porządku.  
— A to do czego? — zapytał, unosząc buteleczkę z eliksirem, którą znalazł w łazience.  
— Miewam kłopoty z zaśnięciem — odezwała się Astoria po raz pierwszy od chwili jego przybycia.  
— Eliksir bezsennego snu?  
— Tak.  
— Bardzo żałuję, ale ten środek jest zakazany przez MORD. Muszę go skonfiskować.  
— Dlaczego? — spytał Draco. — Należy do mojej żony, a nie do mnie.  
— Nie może znajdować się tam, gdzie będziesz miał do niego dostęp. Istnieje potencjalne zagrożenie zażycia. — Potter zapisał coś w nieznanym jeszcze Draconowi formularzu o trzech kopiach, a potem podsunął mu go pod nos. — Podpisz tu.  
Draco wziął pióro Pottera i przeczytał nagłówek: _MORD — inwentarz rzeczy skonfiskowanych skazanemu_. Pod spodem Potter zanotował: _Napoczęta fiolka eliksiru bezsennego snu_.  
— Jakim prawem moja żona musi płacić za popełniony przeze mnie błąd? — powiedział oskarżycielsko, zostawiając swój podpis w miejscu wskazanym przez Pottera.  
— Bo czasami tak właśnie trzeba.  
— Bzdura. — Draco cisnął pióro na podkładkę z formularzem i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi.  
— W takim razie czego wolno mi używać na bezsenność? — zapytała Astoria kwaśno, podczas gdy Potter pakował buteleczkę do małej papierowej torebki wyjętej ze służbowej teczki. Następnie wycelował w nią różdżką i przy pomocy zaklęcia zapieczętował i opatrzył napisem:

_MORD_  
Malfoy, Draco L.  
24601  
Eliksir bezsennego snu 

— Proszę wybrać się do apteki albo skonsultować z mistrzem eliksirów, który pomoże rozwiązać problem — poradził Potter Astorii. — Słyszałem, że dobrze sprawdzają się środki naturalne.  
— Już je wypróbowałam. Niewiele zdziałały.  
— Przykro mi. — Paczuszka z eliksirem powędrowała do teczki Pottera. — Czy są tu jeszcze inne eliksiry lub substancje, o których powinienem wiedzieć?  
— Tylko skoncentrowany jad szczuroszczeta i butelka mikstury Doktora Ubbly’ego. Aha, i odrobina eliksiru pieprzowego.  
— Te mogą zostać.

*

Potter upierał się, że chce obejrzeć pokój Scorpiusa. Kiedy tylko się tam znaleźli, Potter, zamiast zacząć rozglądać się po kątach, odpiął od pasa skórzany futerał z legitymacją i wyjął z niego mały kartonik wsunięty za kartę identyfikacyjną. Umieścił go na komódce, opierając o akwarium z plumpką, po czym odwrócił się do Dracona i Astorii.  
— Ma tu pozostać. Nie wolno tego dotykać, niszczyć, manipulować tym ani w żaden sposób zmieniać zapisanych informacji. Podczas następnej wizyty sprawdzę, czy nadal tu stoi.  
Draco natychmiast sięgnął po kartonik i uniósł go do oczu. Była to wizytówka Pottera, z jego imieniem, nazwiskiem, stopniem i adresem kontaktowym.  
— Scorpius nie potrzebuje twoich namiarów. Czyś ty oszalał?  
— Odstaw wizytówkę. To ja decyduję, czy Scorpius ich potrzebuje, czy nie. — Potter zapiął klamry swojej teczki. — Na dziś skończyłem.  
— I całe szczęście, na skołtunioną brodę Merlina — skomentował Draco. Czuł, że coś w jego wnętrzu budzi się znów do życia, a wrażenie bycia więźniem we własnym domu przemija. — Odprowadzę cię do drzwi.  
Astoria powstrzymała go wyciągnięciem dłoni.  
— Ja to zrobię, kochanie — powiedziała łagodnie. — Dosyć się już nastresowałeś. Dotrzymam towarzystwa panu Potterowi w drodze do wyjścia.

*

Harry potrafił rozpoznać zdesperowaną kobietę na pierwszy rzut oka i wiedział, że Astoria Malfoy jest bliska wybuchu.  
Szli w milczeniu przypominającymi labirynt korytarzami dworu, które zaprowadziły ich do głównego holu. Tam Harry zwrócił się do Astorii.  
— Dziękuję. Proszę spodziewać się mnie co najmniej raz w miesiącu.  
Nie odpowiedziała, ale popatrzyła na niego błagalnym wzrokiem. Wyraźnie wyczuwał, że chciałaby zwierzyć mu się z bardzo wielu rzeczy.  
Nie miał pojęcia, jakimi zaklęciami podsłuchowymi mógł być obłożony dwór, więc na wszelki wypadek obniżył głos.  
— Czy dzieje się pani jakakolwiek krzywda?  
— Nie — potrząsnęła głową, jednak wciąż nie spuszczała oczu, jakby pragnęła, żeby odczytał jej myśli.  
— Czuje się tu pani bezpiecznie?  
— Tak, tak. Nic mi nie jest. Tylko że…  
— A Scorpius? Jemu też nic nie grozi?  
— Draco nie jest człowiekiem skłonnym do przemocy, panie Potter. Po prostu…  
— Tak? — ponaglił.  
— Coś nie jest w porządku — wyszeptała, a jej oczy napełniły się łzami. — Z Draconem.  
— Opuścił więzienie stosunkowo niedawno — wyjaśnił Harry. — To trochę potrwa, zanim przestawi się na normalne życie poza Azkabanem. Co dokładnie nie jest w porządku?  
Odpowiedziało mu tylko jej spojrzenie.  
— Proszę. — Harry wydobył drugą wizytówkę i wcisnął ją Astorii do ręki. — Jeżeli zaniepokoi panią stan Dracona, może pani w każdej chwili odwiedzić mnie w biurze. Zapewniam pełną dyskrecję. — Poczuł, jak jej palce powoli zaginają się wokół wizytówki i przejmują ją z jego dłoni. — Nie musi się pani nawet umawiać. Proszę po prostu przyjść.  
Astoria skinęła głową, a potem, niespodziewanie, sięgnęła w rozcięcie swojej szaty i wsunęła wizytówkę za dekolt, najprawdopodobniej ukrywając ją w staniku. Spojrzała na Harry’ego i zauważyła jego zdziwienie.  
— To ostatnie miejsce, w którym chciałby szukać.  
Wyglądała naprawdę żałośnie.


	6. Przebłyski

# MIESIĄC SIÓDMY

# Przebłyski

— No nie! Co ty tu robisz, do jasnej cholery?  
Potter, który siedział na ławce, uniósł na niego wzrok.  
— Malfoy?  
— Nie mogę już nawet zabrać syna na zwykły plac zabaw bez twojego prześladowania i męczącego towarzystwa?!  
— Po pierwsze, wcale cię nie prześladuję, tylko piszę raporty — odparł Potter, obrzucając Dracona spojrzeniem od stóp do głów. — A po drugie, byłem tu już, zanim przyszedłeś.  
— Dobrze, powiedz mi więc, czy znasz jakieś inne place zabaw w okolicy, bo nie zamierzam zatrzymywać się w tym samym parku co ty.  
Potter rozejrzał się po placu.  
— Scorpiusowi chyba się tutaj podoba. Chcesz go stąd wyciągnąć tylko dlatego, że nie potrafisz zachować się dojrzale?  
— Och, jak najbardziej potrafię.  
— No to się zamknij i usiądź sobie gdzieś.  
Draco wybrał miejsce tuż obok Pottera. Ich uda otarły się o siebie.  
— Tak ci się podoba?  
— Myślałem raczej o jakiejś innej ławce.  
— Cóż, nie jesteśmy w twoim biurze. Nie możesz mi nakazywać, gdzie mam usiąść. Co piszesz? — Draco nachylił się, wyciągając szyję. Bez trudności rozpoznał teczkę MORD. — To o mnie?  
— Wyobraź sobie, że mam pod swoją opieką również innych skazanych. — Potter zakrył dokumenty połą marynarki, tak że Draco nie mógł ani odczytać treści notki, ani dojrzeć, o czyje akta chodziło.  
— Zakład, że żaden z nich nie jest równie interesujący co ja.  
— Zdziwiłbyś się.  
— Czego ty tu właściwie szukasz? Myślałem, że mieszkasz w Dolinie Hipochondryka czy gdzie tam.  
— A ty w Wiltshire. I mimo to tu jesteś.  
— Scorpius zażyczył sobie wycieczki do Londynu. — Draco nie rezygnował z prób zerknięcia na pergamin zapisywany przez Pottera. — Pierwszy raz udało mi się namówić go na wyjście ze mną.  
Natychmiast zapragnął cofnąć czas o piętnaście sekund i ugryźć się w język, zanim ostatnie słowa zdążą opuścić jego usta. Powiedział o wiele za dużo.  
— Czyli zaczyna traktować cię życzliwiej?  
— Nie. A może tak? Nie wiem.  
— Wciąż zwraca się do ciebie „Draco”?  
Draco przysunął się jeszcze bliżej i znów łypnął na trzymaną przez Pottera teczkę.  
— Nie twój interes. Posłuchaj, co do tego cholernego seminarium odnośnie ofiar…  
— Malfoy, wypracowałem sobie zwyczaj nierozmawiania na takie tematy ze swoimi skazanymi poza biurem MORD-u.  
Draco prychnął.  
— To tyle, jeśli chodzi o twoje zaangażowanie.  
— Nie, źle zrozumiałeś.  
— W takim razie może mi wytłumaczysz?  
— Musi istnieć jakaś granica między moim życiem zawodowym a prywatnym. Wyraźna granica. Obecnie znajduję się poza biurem. Mam dziś wolne.  
— Przecież widzę, że pracujesz — zaprzeczył Draco, wskazując na akta leżące na kolanach Pottera.  
— Nie jestem zalogowany, więc praktycznie nie pracuję. — Potter nie przerywał pisania.  
— Niech ci będzie, ale wracając do tego seminarium…  
Potter westchnął i zamknął teczkę. Spojrzał na Dracona.  
— Dobra. Co chcesz wiedzieć?  
Draco stwierdził nagle, że nawet nie wie, o co zapytać.  
— Hmm… — Popatrzył na Pottera, czując nerwowe skurcze wnętrzności.  
— Kurs nosi nazwę „Zadośćuczynienie ofiarom przestępstwa” — wyjaśnił Potter, jak gdyby był przyzwyczajony do przełamywania podobnych lodów. — To seria lekcji poświęcona prawom ofiar i sposobom odpokutowania za popełnioną zbrodnię.  
Draco nie miał pojęcia, co odpowiedzieć. Spuścił wzrok, zażenowany i skrępowany. Nie wiedział, co ma zrobić z rękami, zaczął więc bawić się zegarkiem na prawym nadgarstku. Gładki metal i szkło chłodziły opuszki jego palców.  
— Zajęcia są grupowe.  
Draco w jednej chwili przybrał pozycję obronną.  
— Nie będę siedział w kółku ze stadem kryminalistów, Potter.  
Ton Pottera pozostał całkowicie neutralny.  
— Owszem, będziesz.  
Desperacja wezbrała w nim gwałtownie.  
— _Nie mogę_.  
— Powiedz mi dlaczego.  
Draco uniósł głowę, nadal obmacując zegarek. W niezbyt dużej odległości migotała lniana czupryna Scorpiusa, który biegał po placu zabaw w towarzystwie ciemnowłosego chłopca w koszulce w paski. Świadomość krzywdy, jaką najprawdopodobniej wyrządził synowi, spadła na niego jak grom z jasnego nieba. Poczuł ucisk w gardle i mdlące szarpnięcie w żołądku.  
— Po prostu nie mogę.  
Odgłosy bawiących się dokoła dzieci tworzyły kakofonię.  
Potter przyglądał mu się i wyraźnie nad czymś zastanawiał.  
— Pamiętasz, jak prosiłem cię, żebyś powiedział mi jedną rzecz o swoim czynie?  
Draco wzruszył ramionami, ze wzrokiem uparcie skierowanym przed siebie.  
— Zrób to teraz.  
Ale Draco był jak sparaliżowany.  
— Jedną rzecz.  
— To była środa. — Skąd wydobył się jego własny głos?  
— Więc to wydarzyło się w środę — uściślił Potter.  
— Tak.  
— Coś jeszcze?  
— Nie.  
— W porządku.  
— Ile…  
— Ile co?  
Draco nie odrywał oczu od Scorpiusa.  
— Ile osób tam będzie?  
— Na seminarium?  
Draco skinął głową. Obrócił zegarek wokół przegubu dłoni i poczuł, jak drobne włoski na przedramieniu dostają się między ogniwa metalowego paska.  
— Zazwyczaj od sześciu do dziesięciu.  
Draco wydał zdławiony dźwięk. Przewrócił oczami i wyprostował się na ławce. Jego ramię otarło się o ramię Pottera.  
— Cudownie. Mam siedzieć w sali pełnej azkabańskich szumowin.  
— W takim razie kim ty jesteś?  
— Nie kimś _takim_.  
— Nie?  
— Nie. — Draco zerknął w bok.  
— Malfoy.  
— Co?  
— Musisz stawić temu czoła.  
Miał wrażenie, że coś odbiera mu oddech.  
— Jeżeli tego nie zrobisz, nigdy nie uda ci się zamknąć tego rozdziału.  
Draco spojrzał na niego.  
— Czyli moim celem jest zamknięcie tego rozdziału?  
— Co się stało, to się nie odstanie. — Potter przesuwał paznokciem tam i z powrotem po grzbiecie teczki MORD, spoczywającej na jego kolanach.  
— Hej, co za odkrywcza konkluzja. — Draco odchylił głowę do tyłu i zapatrzył się na białe, puchate chmurki, wspominając nieustanny deszcz na podwórzu Azkabanu. Tam wiecznie padało, a woda bez przerwy ściekała po kamiennych ścianach.  
— Bardzo dowcipne. Radzę ci, żebyś przestał zachowywać się jak skończony kutas.  
— Wolno ci mówić do mnie w ten sposób, Potter? Bo niezbyt mi się to podoba. Nie zachowuję się jak skończony kutas.  
— Szczerze mówiąc, zachowujesz się.  
— Wciąż mam adres tego ombuds… nieważne. Wciąż mam wizytówkę tego rzecznika praw obywatelskich, którą mi dałeś. Tak żebyś wiedział.  
Potter wybuchnął śmiechem.  
— Więc złóż zażalenie.  
— Jasne. Jakby to coś pomogło.  
— Wiesz, że mam rację.  
— Nic podobnego. — Znów obrócił zegarek na nadgarstku, jeden raz, drugi i trzeci, obserwując, jak Scorpius wraz z innym chłopcem wdrapuje się na huśtawkę. — Rację co do czego?  
— O stawieniu czoła sytuacji.  
— To nic nie da.  
— Nie masz pewności.  
— To nie pomoże, dobra?!  
Przeklęty tik w kolanie.  
— Ach. Boisz się.  
Oczywiście, że się bał, do cholery. Wręcz panikował. Co noc budził się gwałtownie, a potem leżał bezsennie w spowijającej go ciemności, żywcem zżerany przez poczucie winy, podczas gdy jego umysł w nieskończoność odtwarzał wydarzenia tamtego dnia. Skoro już samo _milczenie_ na ten temat było męczarnią, to jak miałby znieść ból płynący z mówienia o tym na głos? Myśl, że byłby zmuszony odsłonić to, co chował w środku, sprowadzała na niego czyste przerażenie. Autentycznie nie wierzył, że udałoby mu się przeżyć coś podobnego — był przekonany, że również skończyłby jako trup.  
A Harry Potter właśnie nazwał go tchórzem.  
— Zajmij się lepiej swoimi przeklętymi papierami.  
Rozpiął zatrzask zegarka i pozwolił mu ześliznąć się z nadgarstka prosto do wnętrza lewej dłoni. Wsunął palce za bransoletę i zaczął nią kręcić, tak że wyglądała jak miniaturowy mugolski diabelski młyn. Robił to często, kiedy zawodziły go nerwy.  
— Niezły zegarek — zauważył Potter.  
— Bardzo drogi.  
— Naturalnie.  
— Pansy podarowała mi go po ostatnim roku w Hogwarcie. — Założył go z powrotem, zapiął i strząsnął rękaw, przykrywając tarczę, by odgonić pokusę ponownej zabawy. — Jest wygrawerowany.  
Potter na chwilę zaniemówił.  
— Pansy Parkinson?  
— No chyba — odparł Draco kąśliwie, rozzłoszczony głupim pytaniem. — Ile innych dziewczyn o tym imieniu chodziło z nami do szkoły?  
Potter wzruszył ramionami.  
— Pojęcia nie mam. Jaki jest napis?  
— Napis?  
— Powiedziałeś, że zegarek jest wygrawerowany.  
Draco spojrzał na Pottera jak na człowieka niespełna rozumu.  
— To sprawa osobista, ty dupku.  
Potter pokiwał głową, bez protestu łykając ostrą ripostę.  
— Jak gdybyś się kiedykolwiek nami przejmował — dorzucił Draco.  
— „Nami”?  
— Tak, „nami”. Ślizgonami.  
— Mam zacząć rozpływać się ze współczucia?  
— Boże. Po godzinach jesteś nawet większym bucem niż w pracy.  
— Tak?  
— Absolutnie.  
— Wyłapuję tylko błędy logiczne w twoim rozumowaniu.  
— Błędy w moim rozumowaniu? — powtórzył Draco, nie pojmując. — Potrafię jeszcze myśleć, wielkie dzięki.  
— Wymień mi więc choć jedną osobę, która ucierpiała na skutek twojego przestępstwa. Oprócz ofiary bezpośredniej. Wskaż kogoś innego.  
— To proste — parsknął Draco. — Ja. — Wycelował palcem we własną pierś. — Ja też jestem ofiarą.  
— Ty jesteś ofiarą? — Potter gapił się na niego z niedowierzaniem. — A niby dlaczego?  
— Bo to _mnie_ zamknięto w Azkabanie. To _moja_ rodzina została sama na cztery i pół roku. To _moja_ kariera legła w gruzach. To _moi_ przyjaciele uważają mnie za świra. To _moi_ rodzice nie chcą na mnie patrzeć. To _mój_ syn mną gardzi. To _moja_ żona… nie mogę nawet… — Czuł drżenie mięśni w zaciśniętej szczęce. Nie znajdował nazwy dla emocji, które nim targały. — Jestem _zniewolony_. Przez ciebie.  
— Czemu znalazłeś się w Azkabanie?  
— Wizengamot orzekł, że…  
— Nie — przerwał mu Potter. — Dlaczego trafiłeś do Azkabanu?  
— Ponieważ popełniłem błąd.  
— Popełniłeś przestępstwo.  
— Popełniłem błąd.  
— Czemu twoja rodzina została sama na cztery i pół roku? Bo popełniłeś przestępstwo i poszedłeś za to do więzienia. Czemu twoja kariera jest skończona? Bo popełniłeś to przestępstwo w pracy. Twoi przyjaciele nie wiedzą, jak mają się z tobą obchodzić, bo popełniłeś przestępstwo i nie mają pojęcia, co ci powiedzieć. Twój syn najprawdopodobniej obawia się, że twoje zawieszenie zostanie odwołane, _bo popełniłeś przestępstwo_. Wszystko, co ci się przydarzyło, to skutki twojego czynu. — Potter nie odwracał wzroku od oczu Dracona. — Malfoy, ty nie jesteś żadną ofiarą.  
— Jestem! — zaprotestował żarliwie. — A przynajmniej jedną z ofiar.  
— Nie, nie jesteś. — Potter na powrót otworzył teczkę. — Jeszcze to zrozumiesz.  
— Nie możesz zaprzeczyć temu, co mnie dotknęło!  
— Wcale nie przeczę. Ale rzeczy, które ci się przytrafiły, nie czynią jeszcze z ciebie ofiary. Ponieważ sam je na siebie sprowadziłeś. Jesteś za nie odpowiedzialny. Na tym polega różnica — powiedział Potter i znów zaczął notować coś w dokumentach.  
— Będziesz mnie teraz ignorował? — spytał Draco zaczepnie.  
— Kontynuuj, jeśli chcesz. Słyszę cię.  
— Nie mam już nic do powiedzenia.  
— Więc nie ma mowy o żadnym ignorowaniu.  
Draco nie był pewien, jak zareagować.  
— Wszystko na temat mojego… błędu… znajduje się w aktach, tak?  
— Mhm.  
Zrobiło się bardzo cicho.  
— Nie byliśmy nawet umówieni na spotkanie w tę środę — wybuchnął Draco niespodziewanie.  
— Dobra. — Potter przestał pisać i spojrzał na niego.  
Draco milczał, chociaż kilkakrotnie otwierał usta, by coś powiedzieć. Nie wydostało się z nich jednak nic sensownego. Potrząsnął głową i pochylił się, opierając łokcie na kolanach.  
— W porządku — odezwał się Potter. — Jeszcze nie nadszedł czas. Ale powiedziałeś mi dziś dwie rzeczy.  
— Wcale nie chciałem, do diabła.  
— Zawsze to jakiś początek — podsumował Potter, najwyraźniej zupełnie szczerze. — Całkiem dobrze ci poszło.  
Draco był zażenowany.  
— Nie traktuj mnie protekcjonalnie! Nie zależy mi na twoim uznaniu.  
— Ale zależy ci, żeby nie wrócić do Azkabanu.  
— To chyba jasne.  
— Powiedziałem tylko, że zrobiłeś postęp.  
— W ogóle tego nie odczuwam — odparł Draco, krzywiąc posępnie usta. — Czy nie powinienem stać się teraz zupełnie nowym człowiekiem, Potter? Dostanę choćby małą nagrodę za udaną próbę tak zwanego „powrotu na łono społeczeństwa”?  
— Nie spodziewaj się nagrody za przestrzeganie reguł. To podstawowy wymóg.  
— Słyszałeś już kiedyś o zachętach motywacyjnych?  
— Tak, i je wykorzystuję. Z tym, że nie w twoim przypadku. Jeszcze nie.  
— Ooo, zajmiesz się moją motywacją? — Draco sparodiował radosny optymizm. — A wiesz, co podziałałoby na nią najlepiej? Figurka Harry’ego Pottera! Jeśli można prosić, to w zestawie z _moją_ różdżką, dementorem, martwą sową śnieżną i maleńkim horkruksem…  
— Bardzo śmieszne…  
— …mówiącą językiem węży, kiedy pociągniesz za sznurek na jej plecach…  
— Dobra, dość tego…  
— Dostanę też figurkę Cedrika Diggory’ego? — Draco przybrał minę niewiniątka. — Ciekawe, czy będzie do niej dołączony Puchar Trójmagiczny, czy raczej…  
— Przestań. — Potter gwałtownie poderwał głowę. — Natychmiast.  
Draco był przyzwyczajony do celowego doprowadzania ludzi do białej gorączki, więc zupełnie się nie przejął. Wyciągnął się wygodnie na ławce i ułożył wyprostowane ramię na oparciu. Otarł się przy tym ponownie o bark Pottera, co przyprawiło go o skręt wnętrzności.  
— I po co te nerwy? Tylko cię nabieram.  
Potter patrzył na niego tymi swoimi dziwnymi oczami.  
— To nie jest zabawne.  
— Mam dość mroczne poczucie humoru.  
Potter wskazał na lewe przedramię Dracona, bezpiecznie okryte rękawem swetra.  
— Niewątpliwie.  
— Aha. Zawsze jesteś taki dowcipny?  
— Muszę nad czymś popracować, Malfoy, więc…  
— Tato!  
— Draco!  
Draco zwrócił się w kierunku nawołujących głosów. Scorpius i ciemnowłosy chłopiec, z którym się bawił, pędzili w stronę ławki. Spojrzał raz, a potem drugi. Nieznajomy chłopiec był kopią Pottera w tym samym stopniu, w jakim Scorpius przypominał jego, pomijając nieobecność okularów. Draco zamrugał ostro.  
— Potter, czy to twój…  
— Tato! — wykrzyknął chłopiec, hamując przed Potterem. Złapał go za kolana, żeby nie stracić równowagi. — Możemy pójść się czegoś napić? — Wzrok chłopca powędrował w bok, przesunął się po Draconie, a potem po Scorpiusie. — To twój tata?  
— Tak — powiedział Scorpius i stanął przed Draconem, ale go nie dotknął. — A to _twój_? — Jego oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia, kiedy rozpoznał w Potterze niedawnego gościa dworu. — Twój tata jest aurorem?  
— Uhm — potwierdził chłopiec i złapał Pottera za palec wskazujący, ciągnąc mocno. — Możemy dostać jakiejś oranżady? Chce mi się pić. — Puścił rękę Pottera i wskazał w bok. — To jest Scorpius.  
— Wiem, znamy się już — odparł Potter i spojrzał na Scorpiusa. — Wszystko u ciebie gra?  
— Wszystko gra. Co pan tu robi? — Scorpius gapił się na Pottera z widocznym uwielbieniem.  
Draco poruszył się na ławce i przewrócił oczami.  
— Boże — prychnął. — Scorpius, zostaw Pottera w spokoju. Jest zajęty.  
— Nie szkodzi. To tylko robota papierkowa. Powiedz, więc bawiłeś się z Alem?  
Draco nachylił się bliżej i jeszcze raz przyjrzał ciemnowłosemu chłopcu.  
— Al? To twój dzieciak, Potter?  
Al odpowiedział podobnie uważnym spojrzeniem.  
— A kim pan jest?  
— Jak już trafnie zauważyłeś, ojcem Scorpiusa.  
— Jak się pan nazywa?  
— Draco — wtrącił się Scorpius, zanim Draco zdążył odpowiedzieć. — Draco Malfoy. Jest moim tatą, ale mówię do niego po imieniu.  
— Czemu?  
— Bo on…  
Draco położył dłoń na barku syna.  
— Wystarczy — powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby, sztucznie uśmiechnięty. — Na razie dosyć.  
Scorpius wzruszył ramieniem, wyzwalając się spod jego dotyku.  
— Możemy dostać coś do picia? Proszę? Gorąco mi.  
— To normalne, że ci gorąco, kiedy szalejesz na placu zabaw.  
— Malfoy ma rację. — Potter wskazał w kierunku ślizgawki w kształcie bazyliszka. — Patrzcie, tam obok jest fontanna.  
— Tylko że woda w niej dziwnie smakuje! — poskarżył się Al.  
— Trudno, tym razem nie pójdziemy na oranżadę. Macie na miejscu fontannę z wodą pitną. Albo to, albo nic.  
— Widzę, że dajesz upust swoim dyktatorskim zapędom również w domu. Jak miło — powiedział Draco.  
— Ale zawsze chodzimy się czegoś napić. Powiedziałem Scorpiusowi, że nas zabierzesz!  
— Dzisiaj nie mogę.  
— Dlaczego?  
Potter położył rękę na dłoni syna.  
— Ponieważ znam ojca Scorpiusa z pracy. A przecież wiesz, że ze względu na jej rodzaj nie wolno ci dowiedzieć się niczego więcej. Przykro mi, ale nie możemy iść dziś na oranżadę.  
Wzrok Ala przeskoczył znów na Scorpiusa.  
— Twój tata jest na MORD-zie?  
— I co z tego? — Scorpius uniósł wyzywająco podbródek.  
— Idźcie się bawić — nakazał Potter łagodnie. — Al, udział w programie MORD to wyraz dobrej decyzji, a nie złej. Pamiętaj o tym.  
Al wodził oczami między Draconem a Potterem.  
— Czyli nie możecie zostać przyjaciółmi?  
— Nie! — wykrzyknęli Draco i Potter jednocześnie. Draco poczuł, że uszy płoną mu rumieńcem na samą myśl o czymś podobnym. Ostrożnie zerknął na Pottera, który zdawał się interesować wyłącznie okładką swojej teczki.  
Al spojrzał na Scorpiusa.  
— No to my też nie możemy — stwierdził niemal filozoficznie. — Przepraszam. Dobra, wracam na plac. — Ruszył pędem w stronę huśtawek, krzycząc: — James! Lily! Poszukajmy niuchaczy!  
Scorpius potrzebował krótkiej chwili, żeby przetrawić jego słowa. Zmarszczył brwi i zrobił ponurą minę.  
— Zaczekaj! — wrzasnął, wyraźnie urażony. — _Zaczekaj!_  
Draco spróbował złapać go za tył koszuli, ale było za późno — Scorpius już gnał śladem Ala Pottera.  
Niczym fala przypływu wezbrało w nim poczucie krzywdy, wywołane złym potraktowaniem jego syna — który nie zawinił niczym oprócz tego, że urodził się właśnie jemu, Draconowi. Podkreślało to jeszcze absurd całej sytuacji, ponieważ urodzenie się Malfoyem oznaczało przywilej, a nie dyskwalifikację. Mimo wszelkich potknięć ich nazwisko wciąż liczyło się w czarodziejskim świecie i fakt, że _jego_ dziecko musi dosłownie błagać o przyjaźń jakąś półkrwi latorośl Pottera, był po prostu nie do przyjęcia.  
A co gorsza, buzujący w jego wnętrzu gniew na niesprawiedliwość losu szybko zmutował w ostre ukłucie _déjà vu_.  
Draco spojrzał ukosem na zajętego pisaniem Pottera.  
Ale Potter nie oderwał się już od swoich papierzysk.


	7. Poza konwencjami

# MIESIĄC ÓSMY

# Poza konwencjami

— Cześć!  
Harry uniósł wzrok.  
— Cześć — odpowiedział. — Może wolisz usiąść na moim krześle?  
— O tak, zdecydowanie. — Hermiona przemierzyła pokój i okrążyła rozklekotane biurko, kierując się do miejsca, którego jej ustąpił. Z ulgą opadła na siedzenie. — Aaach. Dzięki, Harry.  
— Jak tam plecy?  
— Lepiej. Chodzę na zabiegi trzy razy w tygodniu. Ani się obejrzę, jak wrócę do formy.  
Dobry miesiąc wcześniej Hermiona pośliznęła się na schodach w Norze i upadła, lądując twardo na tyłku i pokazowo nadwerężając plecy.  
— Cały dzień biegałam za różnymi sprawami. — Sięgnęła do tyłu i rozmasowała sobie okolice krzyża. — O co chodzi?  
— O kwestię, w której tylko ty możesz mi pomóc — odparł Harry i usiadł na krześle przeznaczonym dla byłych więźniów. Wyciągnął nogi, skrzyżował je w kostkach i założył splecione dłonie na kark.  
— O, dziękuję za uznanie! — Hermiona zarumieniła się z zadowolenia jak zawsze, kiedy ktoś ją chwalił. — O jaką wiedzę chodzi?  
— Różdżkoznawstwo.  
— Różdżkoznawstwo to skomplikowana dziedzina.  
— Wiem.  
— Czego potrzebujesz dokładnie?  
— Obca różdżka staje ci się posłuszna, jeśli pokonasz jej właściciela, prawda?  
— Prawda.  
— Więc jeżeli przemocą odbierzesz komuś różdżkę, ona podda się twojej woli, woli jej nowego pana. Podobnie zachowają się wszystkie inne różdżki, kontrolowane przez rozbrojoną osobę, tak?  
— Przeważnie.  
— Co stanie się, gdy _dasz_ temu komuś różdżkę?  
— Cóż, z pewnością mógłby jej wtedy używać.  
— Nie, mam na myśli coś innego: co, jeśli dasz komuś różdżkę, która poddaje się twojej woli, przy czym sama jesteś panią więcej niż jednej? Czy możesz podarować komuś posłuszeństwo _tylko jednej_ różdżki?  
Hermiona pochyliła się nad biurkiem i oparła łokcie na blacie. Patrzyła na Harry’ego z wielką uwagą.  
— Dlaczego o to pytasz?  
Harry wzruszył ramionami.  
— Tak sobie teoretycznie rozważam.  
— Bzdura! — prychnęła Hermiona podejrzliwie. — Nie próbuj mnie okłamywać, Harry Potterze. Nie zamierzam tolerować kolejnej debaty pod tytułem „A co, gdyby”.  
— Hej, przestań. Ron i ja byliśmy młodzi…  
— Dobrze wiesz, że minął dopiero rok. — Wycelowała w niego palcem. — Te kappy mogły zabić ci dzieci.  
— Już dobrze, już dobrze — zaśmiał się Harry. — Jestem tylko ciekawy. To wszystko.  
— W takim razie sugeruję wizytę w bibliotece ministerstwa.  
— Nie możesz mi po prostu powiedzieć?  
— Nie, nie mogę — powiedziała Hermiona i zacisnęła szczękę. — Ponieważ jesteś panem Czarnej Różdżki, którą odebrałeś Draconowi Malfoyowi. Tym samym wymusiłeś posłuszeństwo również na jego różdżce głogowej. Więc o ile nie planujesz podarować mu swojej pierwszej, tej ostrokrzewowej, co w ogóle wydaje się absurdalne, zakładam, że zastanawiasz się nad zwróceniem mu jednej z pozostałych dwóch…  
— Hermiono…  
— Poza tym wiem, że nadzorujesz jego zwolnienie warunkowe. — Uniosła rękę na znak, żeby jej nie przerywał. — Zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie wolno ci zdradzić nic poufnego, zresztą wcale o to nie proszę. Ale wyobrażam sobie, jak musi zadręczać cię marudzeniem za swoją utraconą różdżką, a przecież to niemożliwe, żebyś rozważał oddanie Czarnej Różdżki _komukolwiek_. Mam rację? Oczywiście, że mam rację. Harry, nie możesz zaryzykować, że Malfoy znów stanie się panem Czarnej Różdżki. Masz w ogóle pojęcie, czym by się to skończyło? — Hermiona przewróciła oczami. — To równałoby się Apokalipsie.  
— Apokalipsie? Przecież jesteś ateistką!  
— Nawrócę się w dniu, w którym Malfoy przejmie Czarną Różdżkę!  
Harry parsknął.  
— Czy ty czasem nie okazujesz lekkiej histerii?  
Uniosła brew.  
— A czy ty czasem nie okazujesz lekkiej mizoginii? Wiesz, że grecki źródłosłów wyrazu „histeria” oznacza…  
— Rany boskie…  
— Dobrze, ale proszę, nie nazywaj mnie histeryczką, skoro oboje dobrze wiemy, że chodzi o ciebie, a nie o mnie.  
Harry potrząsnął głową. Nie powinien był poruszać z nią tego tematu.  
— Nie mam zamiaru dawać Draconowi Malfoyowi niczego, a już na pewno nie różdżki.  
— W takim razie po co pytasz?  
To nie była poufna informacja.  
— Bo mnie zanudza tą sprawą, owszem. Po prostu zaczęło mnie to zastanawiać.  
Mimo wcześniejszych obiekcji Hermiona wyglądała na zaciekawioną.  
— Więc… Malfoy?  
— Tak?  
— Co z nim? — Hermiona założyła za ucho zbłąkany kosmyk włosów. — Wciąż trudno mi uwierzyć w to, co zrobił. Że też padło akurat na… Co za ironia.  
— Jest niewiarygodnie upierdliwy.  
— Żadna niespodzianka.  
Harry wzruszył ramionami.  
— To dla mnie nic innego niż kolejny przypadek.  
— Mówimy o _Malfoyu_. Ciężko mi więc uwierzyć.  
Harry przyłapał się na tym, że unika jej wzroku, i nie miał do końca pewności dlaczego. Nagle poczuł się bardzo dziwnie. Prawdę mówiąc, często rozmyślał nad przypadkiem Malfoya. _Bardzo_ często. Częściej niż nad resztą, tyle było jasne. Malfoy ucieleśniał antytezę wszystkiego, z czym Harry miewał zazwyczaj do czynienia.  
— On… Nie nazwałbym jego postawy „robieniem postępów”.  
— Ale nie odesłałeś go do więzienia — zauważyła Hermiona.  
— Nie. — Harry opuścił ręce na kolana. — Nie odesłałem.  
— Czemu? — Podbródek Hermiony uniósł się odrobinę. Wyglądała bardzo formalnie. — Dopuścił się czegoś niewybaczalnego.  
— Wiem.  
— No to dlaczego nie wykluczysz go z programu?  
— Pojęcia nie mam. — Zdjął okulary, dostrzegłszy na szkłach smugi brudu. — Jak szło to nowe zaklęcie czyszczące?  
Wyciągnęła różdżkę.  
— _Fulgeo_. — Okulary Harry’ego zalśniły. — Próbujesz zmienić temat.  
— Nie, nie próbuję. Naprawdę ledwo co widziałem przez te…  
— Znów czujesz się jak bohater, prawda?  
— Co?  
— Doskonale wiesz, o co mi chodzi — odparła Hermiona szorstko, kiwając z przekonaniem głową. — Jesteś odważny, jesteś bystry, jesteś znakomitym czarodziejem… i lubisz ratować ludzi. Szczególnie przed nimi samymi.  
— Nieprawda — zaprotestował Harry. — Absolutna nieprawda.  
— Wręcz przeciwnie. Spójrz chociażby na MORD. Cała działalność tej organizacji polega na ocalaniu ludzi od ich własnych demonów. Potrzebujesz swoich podopiecznych, żebyś mógł wypędzać z nich ciemność.  
Harry nie odpowiedział. Patrzył na nią tylko. Nikomu innemu nie uszłoby na sucho mówienie do niego w ten sposób — nawet Ronowi albo Ginny.  
— Chęć niesienia pomocy ludziom to nic złego, Harry. Robisz to wspaniale. Tyle że nie wolno ci angażować się emocjonalnie.  
— Nie określiłbym tego „zaangażowaniem emocjonalnym”. Jeśli już, to „zaangażowaniem w pracę”.  
— Dzielisz włos na czworo — wytknęła mu Hermiona, ale w jej dużych brązowych oczach widział ciepło i zrozumienie. — Wiesz, ja też pamiętam.  
— Pamiętasz co?  
— Że Malfoy nas wtedy nie wydał. Nawet mnie. — Zamilkła na moment, zanim powtórzyła: — Nawet mnie.  
— Tak. — Spojrzał na nią. — Niedawno o tym myślałem.  
— Aha. I co?  
— Gdyby oni wtedy przyłapali Malfoya na tym, co zrobił, to… tak mi się przynajmniej wydaje… domyślasz się, jak by go ukarali?  
— Zabiliby go, to dosyć jasne.  
— Też tak sądzę.  
Hermiona wyglądała, jakby powstrzymywała się przed powiedzeniem czegoś, co desperacko cisnęło jej się na usta.  
— Co jest?  
— Wiesz, Czarna Różdżka… — zaczęła, ale zaraz potrząsnęła głową i oparła podbródek o wnętrze dłoni.  
— Tak? — zachęcił ją Harry, kiedy milczenie się przedłużało.  
— To oczywiste, że po wszystkim, co się wydarzyło, chciałam dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej na temat Czarnej Różdżki i poznać tajniki różdżkoznawstwa…  
— Ollivander uważa je za bardzo skomplikowaną gałąź magii.  
— Nie bez racji. Jest _bardzo_ skomplikowana. Istnieje pewien fakt dotyczący Czarnej Różdżki, Harry. Jej rdzeń to włos z ogona testrala.  
Harry patrzył na nią bez zrozumienia.  
— Tak?  
— Rdzenie z testrali są bardzo kapryśne. Tylko czarodziej lub czarownica potrafiący stawić czoła śmierci będzie w stanie zapanować nad różdżką z rdzeniem testrala. Dlatego też Sam-Wiesz-Kto…  
— Voldemort, Hermiono. Voldemort…  
— …dlatego Sam-Wiesz-Kto nigdy nie okiełznałby tej różdżki, nieważne, ilu jej panów by pokonał. Sam-Wiesz-Kto lękał się śmierci.  
— I co z tego?  
— Nic, tylko wywnioskowałam, że Malfoy nie bał się spojrzeć jej w oczy. — Wzruszyła ramionami. — Nie bał się, skoro Czarna Różdżka była mu posłuszna.  
— Każdy kiedyś umrze — powiedział Harry. — Wszyscy musimy zmierzyć się ze śmiercią.  
— Tak, ale niektórzy radzą sobie z tą prawdą lepiej niż inni. Po prostu uznałam to za interesujący fakt, nic więcej.  
— Chcesz zasugerować, że Malfoy jest… był… _odważny_?  
— Nie znam go wystarczająco dobrze, by to stwierdzić. Wiesz tak samo jak ja, że Malfoy robił wtedy wszystko, by ocalić własną skórę. Niemniej zdecydował…  
— …że nas uratuje.  
— Tak.  
Harry poczuł gorąco, jakby miał na sobie gruby wełniany sweter w samym środku upalnego sierpniowego dnia.  
— Więc to znaczy…?  
— To znaczy, że Malfoy jest zdolny zapanować nad Czarną Różdżką. Harry, _nie możesz_ zwrócić mu jego głogowej różdżki. To zbyt duże ryzyko.  
— Ja nie… nie zastanawiałem się nad tym poważnie.  
— Gdybyś się nie zastanawiał, to byś nie zapytał.  
Hermiona umiała przejrzeć go na wylot. Westchnął.  
— Nie mam pojęcia, czym go zmotywować. Opływa w pieniądze, więc żadne bony ani karnety nie wchodzą w rachubę. Żyje w małżeństwie, co oznacza nieograniczony kontakt z dzieckiem. Nie mogę go zachęcić większą ilością spotkań z synem, jak w przypadku rozwodników. Ma pracę, stałe miejsce zamieszkania, funkcjonującą rodzinę…  
— Na serio określiłbyś Malfoyów „funkcjonującą rodziną”?  
Harry uniósł obie ręce.  
— Technicznie rzecz biorąc? Tak.  
— Zapłacił odszkodowanie?  
— Pierwszego dnia po opuszczeniu Azkabanu.  
— I nie zażywa eliksirów ani podobnych środków?  
— Nie wolno mi o tym rozmawiać.  
— Racja — przyznała Hermiona. — To poufna informacja. Zakładam jednak, że niczego nie bierze, inaczej znalazłby się z powrotem w więzieniu.  
Harry wzruszył ramionami w nic nie mówiący sposób.  
— Nie skomentuję. Powiem tylko tyle, że jesteś bardzo błyskotliwą czarownicą.  
— Czego dokładnie brakuje ci w jego zachowaniu?  
Harry zastanowił się, jak kontynuować rozmowę z Hermioną bez łamania obowiązującej go zasady dyskrecji. Doszedł do wniosku, że dyskusja o charakterze Malfoya jako takim nie podpada pod ochronę informacji. Każdy wiedział, że Malfoy to dupek.  
— Zachowuje się tak, jakby nie miał żadnego emocjonalnego stosunku do popełnionego czynu, jakby kompletnie oderwał od siebie i zakopał gdzieś w głębi umysłu to, co zrobił. Jego przestępstwo nie jest objęte tajemnicą, więc nie musi niczego przed nikim ukrywać, bo wszystko już dawno wyszło na jaw. Ale on nie przyjmuje tego do wiadomości.  
— Twierdziłeś kiedyś, że Malfoy miał talent do oklumencji…  
— Nie jestem legilimentą, więc nie tędy droga — Harry zaśmiał się na sam pomysł. — Ale to fakt, był uzdolniony w tym kierunku.  
— Osoba ze smykałką do oklumencji bez większego trudu potrafiłaby odizolować pewne części swojej psychiki, zamknąć je na cztery spusty i zepchnąć w otchłań podświadomości — wyjaśniła Hermiona i uśmiechnęła się z rozbawieniem. — I nie, nie podpowiadam ci, żebyś spróbował legilimencji na Malfoyu.  
Harry nie wpadł na pomysł z blokowaniem poczucia winy przy pomocy podświadomości.  
— Uważasz, że on nie pamięta, co się stało? _Naprawdę?_  
— Skąd, wątpię nawet, czy byłby zdolny wyprzeć ze świadomości rzecz tego kalibru. Ale założę się, że gdy odsiadywał karę w Azkabanie, to albo zadręczał się na śmierć wspomnieniem o swoim przestępstwie, albo odpychał je od siebie, żeby nie oszaleć. Zastanów się nad tym, Harry. Pamiętaj, kto jest ofiarą. Nie ma mowy, żeby zapomniał.  
— Tak, teraz to widzę.  
— Chodzi na kurs zadośćuczynienia — powiedziała Hermiona tonem nie pytającym, a stwierdzającym fakt.  
Podczas gdy teczka Malfoya, jak i każdego innego przestępcy objętego programem MORD, była ściśle chroniona dzięki zasadzie poufności, sam wyrok i warunki przedterminowego zwolnienia nie podlegały utajnieniu. Każdy, kto chciał, miał dostęp do tych informacji.  
— Tak.  
— Wnioskuję, że jego postępy są znikome?  
— Jak już mówiłem, jesteś błyskotliwą czarownicą.  
— A ty doskonały w swoim zawodzie, Harry — odparła Hermiona. — Ale pozwól na jedną uwagę. Zrobiłeś wszystko, co w twojej mocy, i bez efektu? Triki, które stosujesz u innych skazanych, nie działają na Malfoya, bo nie jest jednym z twoich typowych przypadków. Musisz myśleć kreatywnie. Wyjść poza konwencje. Wyciągnij z niego całą historię.  
— Ale jak? Od miesięcy rzucam grochem o ścianę. Powinnaś zobaczyć go na zajęciach zadośćuczynienia ofiarom. Przerywa, przeszkadza, jest grubiański, arogancki… Uważa się za kogoś wyjątkowego, górującego moralnie nad innymi skazanymi, a przecież, na Merlina, w tej chwili jest jedyną osobą na MORD-zie, która dostała wyrok za zabicie człowieka! — Harry potarł skronie. — Nic, absolutnie nic nie skutkuje.  
— To proste. Albo go złamiesz, albo wróci do Azkabanu.  
— Wyjść poza konwencje — zastanawiał się Harry na głos, a kółka i trybiki w jego mózgu zachrzęściły, przyspieszając obroty. Musiał przyznać, że do jego pracy z byłymi przestępcami wkradła się pewna rutyna.  
— Dokładnie. Zrób, co tylko się da.  
— Co tylko się da.  
— Co tylko się da, Harry.


	8. Wyznania

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betowała **Kaczalka** — dziękuję :)

# MIESIĄC DZIESIĄTY

# Wyznania

Draco otworzył główne drzwi; skrzypnięcie starego drewna odbiło się echem w głębi korytarza. A potem zagapił się w niemym zdumieniu.  
W progu stał Harry Potter, trzymając dwie miotły.  
— Byłeś tu niecałe dwa tygodnie temu — odezwał się wreszcie Draco. — Czego tu znów chcesz, do diabła?  
— Wybieraj miotłę.  
— Co?  
— Wybierz miotłę.  
— Zwariowałeś? Weź się odpieprz.  
— Malfoy? Łap za jedną z tych cholernych mioteł, dobra?!  
— Po co?  
— Zobaczysz.  
Draco spojrzał na niego wyniośle.  
— Co to za typy?  
— Kwazar ze specjalnej edycji i Penumbra 5000. — Potter wyciągnął obie miotły w stronę Dracona, bez trudu obejmując uchwyty palcami jednej dłoni. — Kwazar jest szybszy, ale czasem ciężki do opanowania przy zwrotach. Penumbra też nie należy do powolnych, nie dorównuje jednak Kwazarowi. Jest za to posłuszniejsza w prowadzeniu.  
— Powinienem sobie poradzić z obiema. To twoje miotły?  
— Tylko jedna. Drugą pożyczyłem.  
— Która jest pożyczona?  
— Najpierw wybierz, a potem ci powiem.  
Draco popatrzył na miotły z wahaniem. Były podobnie gładkie i zgrabne, z dobrze utrzymanymi witkami, błyszczącymi strzemiączkami i wypolerowanymi trzonkami. Jedna lśniła czernią, druga wyglądała na zrobioną z drzewa orzechowego.  
Lubił czarny kolor.  
— Ta — powiedział, wskazując wybraną miotłę. — Musisz mi wybaczyć, że nie jestem na bieżąco z nowymi modelami. Wiesz, przez ponad cztery lata mocno ograniczano mi dostęp do literatury fachowej.  
Potter podał mu miotłę.  
— Masz. — Odczekał, aż Draco wyjmie mu ją z ręki. — Właśnie tę pożyczyłem. Penumbra 5000. Wiesz, co znaczy _penumbra_ po łacinie, prawda?  
— Tak, wiem — odparł Draco kąśliwie. — Z całą pewnością byłem lepszy z astronomii niż ty.  
— Możliwe. Nie wiem.  
— Penumbra, czyli półcień — Draco poczuł się w obowiązku udowodnić swoją wiedzę — to częściowo oświetlona strefa otaczająca obszar pełnego cienia podczas zaćmienia słońca.  
— Taaak. — Potter leciutko przechylił głowę. — Nawet do ciebie pasuje.  
— Co?  
— Powiedziałbym, że doświadczyłeś czegoś w rodzaju zaćmienia. Przez długi czas cień zasłaniał ci słońce. Aha, a kwazary to ponadprzeciętnie jasne obiekty odkryte w odległych zakątkach wszechświata. Emitują olbrzymie ilości energii i należą do najstarszych i najbardziej oddalonych ciał w znanym nam wszechświecie. Przypuszczalnie są jądrami pradawnych, wciąż aktywnych galaktyk. Tak dla twojej wiadomości.  
— Myślałem, że przyznałeś, że byłem od ciebie lepszy z astronomii?  
— Powiedziałem tylko, że to możliwe.  
— Spryciarz.  
— Gdzie tu macie boisko?  
— Dlaczego pytasz?  
— Bo zagramy w quidditcha.  
— Potter, nie siedziałem na miotle od…  
— To jak jazda na rowerze.  
— W życiu nie tknąłem mugolskiego roweru, dupku! Skąd w ogóle ten pomysł?  
— Chodzi o samo powiedzenie. Jeśli raz nauczysz się jazdy na rowerze, nigdy nie zapomnisz, jak to się robi. Z lataniem jest identycznie.  
Wzdragał się przed przyznaniem mu racji.  
— Ja nie… nie latałem od bardzo dawna.  
— Gdzie jest boisko?  
— Nie możesz mnie zmusić!  
— Ile ty masz lat, trzy? Gdzie, do cholery, macie boisko?  
— A co, jeżeli wcale go nie mamy, Potter? Zaświtała ci we łbie taka możliwość?  
— Nie macie boiska?  
— Oczywiście, że mamy! Za kogo ty nas masz?  
— Malfoy, idziemy.  
— Zaczekaj, bo nie rozumiem. Chcesz zagrać w quidditcha? Ze mną?  
— Tak.  
— _Ale czemu?!_  
— Pokaż mi, gdzie boisko.  
Draco przekroczył próg drzwi z Penumbrą 5000 w ręku. Miał się na baczności, jakby spodziewał się podstępu — Potter bez wątpienia coś knuł. Niemniej… był zaintrygowany. Poczuł przeszywający go ciepły dreszcz wyzwania i spojrzał Potterowi w oczy.  
— Jest na tyłach domu.  
Ruszyli żwirowaną ścieżką, okrążając budynek dworu. Drobne kamyczki chrzęściły pod ich butami. Stado alabastrowo białych pawi przecięło im drogę i oddaliło się z krzykiem, przyspieszając za żywopłotem i błyskając koronami wzdłuż starannie przyciętych gałęzi. Ich przenikliwe odgłosy cichły powoli.  
— Pawie? — zapytał Potter. Draco wyraźnie widział, że ledwo powstrzymuje się od śmiechu. — Naprawdę?  
— Zamknij się. — Draco wcisnął dłoń do kieszeni i zarzucił miotłę na drugie ramię niczym kij do krykieta. — Jeśli chcesz na boisko, to tędy.

*

Oczywiście Draco nie powiedział tego na głos, ale Potter miał rację. Latanie okazało się równie naturalne co chodzenie lub oddychanie. Zaraz po dotarciu na boisko wsiedli na miotły i wspólnie poszybowali w niebo dwoma smugami, jasną i ciemną na tle bezkresnych szarych chmur. Nie nosili żadnych ochraniaczy, co paradoksalnie wyzwoliło w Draconie lekkomyślną śmiałość i brawurę. Skoro Potter zjawił się pod jego drzwiami bez innego sprzętu niż same miotły, Draco mógł szaleć teraz do woli bez demonstrowania przekory.  
Nie żeby kiedykolwiek uważał jej okazywanie za uciążliwe.  
Potter miał wysłużonego, obtłuczonego znicza. Przez moment patrzył Draconowi w oczy, a potem zamachnął się i rzucił piłeczkę najdalej, jak tylko mógł. Draco bezzwłocznie śmignął w ślad za złocistym błyskiem, oddalającym się po idealnie parabolicznej trajektorii. Znicz świsnął w stronę ziemi i Draco spanikował. Nie ćwiczył zwodu Wrońskiego od dobrych dziesięciu lat, a musiał coś zrobić, bo Potter dyszał mu w kark. Zacisnął powieki, przylgnął płasko do trzonka miotły i zanurkował w dół, lecąc na oślep. Otworzył oczy — soczysta zieleń trawy zbliżała się w zastraszającym tempie; znicz unosił się zaledwie kilka cali nad nią. A potem nagle w polu widzenia znalazło się wyciągnięte ramię Pottera, który nadlatywał z rosnącą prędkością i Draco przypomniał sobie jego słowa: _Kwazar jest szybszy, ale czasem ciężki do opanowania przy zwrotach. Penumbra też nie należy do powolnych, nie dorównuje jednak Kwazarowi…_ Nieświadomie wybrał wolniejszą Penumbrę, niemniej gorączka współzawodnictwa wraz z zalewającymi go falami adrenaliny pozwoliła mu skupić się na zniczu, trawie i fakcie, że leciał na nieznanej miotle.  
Ręka Pottera pozostała w tyle i Draco wyciągnął swoją. Widział złotą piłeczkę, nadal krążącą tuż nad trawnikiem. Powietrze rozwiewało mu włosy i szumiało w uszach niczym odległy ocean we wnętrzu muszli. Zieleń trawy była tak intensywna. Znicz zatańczył zygzakowato i wystrzelił naprzód, a Draco instynktownie złapał oburącz za trzonek miotły, zwalniając.  
Źdźbła musnęły jego palce, kiedy zbliżył się do ziemi i zaraz oddalił od niej łukiem, z Potterem za plecami, uświadamiając sobie, że wykonali właśnie podwójny zwód Wrońskiego i że Potterowi należała się za to choć odrobina podziwu. Nie był mu winien respektu za nic innego. Zawsze wiedział, że Potter to znakomity szukający.  
A gdy moment później zrozumiał, że drugą połowę udanego zwodu zawdzięcza samemu sobie, zastanowił się, na jaki epitet zasłużył. Również „znakomity”?  
Czemu nie?  
Znicz zatrzepotał tuż przed jego nosem. Draco pochwycił go w jednej chwili.  
— Pozwoliłem ci wygrać.  
Draco obrócił się i zatrzymał w powietrzu. Uśmiechnął się drwiąco i cisnął znicz w stronę Pottera.  
— Gówno prawda.

*

— Spodziewam się — powiedział Potter półtorej godziny później — że wciąż zadajesz sobie pytanie, czemu tu dziś przyszedłem.  
Żaden z nich nie odezwał się ani słowem od chwili, kiedy Potter próbował bronić swojej porażki. W międzyczasie zdążyli uzyskać remis pięć do pięciu.  
— Prawdę mówiąc, planowałem złożyć skargę, że grasz w quidditcha w godzinach pracy finansowanej z moich pieniądzy — odparł Draco, prostując się na miotle ze stopami opartymi solidnie o poprzeczki strzemion. — W końcu jesteś urzędnikiem państwowym, a ja uczciwym podatnikiem.  
— Tak, dyskutowaliśmy już na ten temat. Wielokrotnie.  
— Tylko ci przypominam. — Postarał się, żeby jego spojrzenie nie wyrażało niczego. — Więc czego tutaj szukasz?  
— Uznaj to za spotkanie MORD, Malfoy.  
— Co? Mam teraz znosić twój widok cztery razy w tygodniu?  
Oburzające!  
— Nie — powiedział Potter. — Jutro nie musisz przychodzić. Ale w piątek tak.  
— Moje spotkanie to gra w quidditcha? A co z twoimi innymi _skazanymi_? — zapytał Draco ironicznie, kreśląc cudzysłów w powietrzu.  
— Mam praktykanta. Przejmie moje dzisiejsze obowiązki w biurze.  
— Pozwalasz fuszerować amatorowi?  
— Ufam Teddy’emu. Jest świetnie zapowiadającym się aurorem. Szkoda, żeby marnował talent w dziale włamań, więc zabrałem go do siebie. Znam go, odkąd był niemowlęciem.  
— Wolałbym, żeby nie zaglądał do mojej teczki. Tylko tobie to wolno.  
— Wybacz. Ta decyzja nie należy do ciebie.  
— Cudownie.  
— Remis, pięć do pięciu. — Potter wyrzucił znicza w powietrze i złapał go nad głową. — Zagrajmy jeszcze raz. Zaraz po naszym spotkaniu.  
— Dobra. No to zaczynaj.  
— W porządku. Lecimy. Startuj. Byle powoli.  
— Czemu?  
— Nie pytaj, tylko rób.  
— A co, jeśli nie mam ochoty?  
— W takim wypadku zapraszam na jutro do biura.  
— Taaa, jasne. Nie, dzięki.  
Potter zachęcił go gestem.  
— No to jazda.  
Draco przewrócił oczami, pochylił się i wystrzelił pod chmury tak szybko, na ile pozwalała Penumbra. Słyszał wołający za nim w oddali głos Pottera:  
— Powiedziałem _powoli_ …!

*

Harry rzucił się w pogoń za Malfoyem, który oczywiście nie potrafił dostosować się do tak prostej rzeczy jak prośba o powolny lot. Kwazar zmniejszył dystans w przeciągu kilku sekund, jednak Harry nie wyprzedzał. Z premedytacją trzymał się ogona Malfoya tuż poza zasięgiem jego wzroku. Po paru minutach stało się jasne, że Malfoy planuje krążyć wokół boiska. Harry poszedł jego przykładem. Malfoy umiejętnie sterował Penumbrą, mimo że ten szczególny model wykazywał tendencję do pewnej ociężałości przy zwrotach lub zakrętach. Latanie, o czym Harry dobrze wiedział, było kwestią instynktu, a Malfoy osobą obdarzoną wrodzonym talentem. Zawsze miał do tego smykałkę, Harry wciąż pamiętał ich pierwszą lekcję z panią Hooch, i chociaż Malfoy nawet jako jedenastolatek okazał się kompletnym i niepoprawnym dupkiem, jego naturalne zdolności i gracja, z jaką poruszał się na miotle, były niezaprzeczalne. Wówczas fakt ten mocno denerwował Harry’ego, jako że chciał myśleć o Malfoyu same najgorsze rzeczy, niemniej musiał przyjąć to do wiadomości: Malfoy potrafił dobrze latać.  
Zresztą Harry i tak uważał, że jest lepszy — oczywiście patrząc na sprawę rzeczowym i obiektywnym okiem.  
Podleciał do Malfoya tak blisko, że trzonek jego miotły musnął witki Penumbry. Zataczali idealne koła wokół boiska, chłodne powietrze wydymało im szaty na plecach. Łopoczący przed nosem Harry’ego skraj peleryny trzepnął go w policzek, na co Malfoy obejrzał się za siebie i roześmiał.  
— Tak, bardzo zabawne — odezwał się Harry. Skóra na policzku piekła. — I uważaj, dokąd pędzisz! O mało nie rozwaliłeś nam łbów! — dodał, kiedy minęli środkową bramkę zaledwie o kilka centymetrów i Harry poczuł, jak tylna część jego miotły ociera się o metalową pętlę.  
— To co? — zapytał Malfoy, patrząc przed siebie. Obaj obniżyli lot. — Co chcesz wiedzieć?  
— Która drużyna jest twoją ulubioną?  
— Sokoły.  
— Z Heidelbergu?  
— Przecież powiedziałem.  
Harry nigdy nie pomyślałby, że Malfoy może kibicować innemu zespołowi niż brytyjski.  
— Dlaczego właśnie oni?  
— Są groźni jak smoki i dwa razy sprytniejsi.  
— Kto tak twierdzi?  
— Darren O’Hare.  
— Ten Irlandczyk?  
— Tak, o nim mowa.  
— W moim przypadku Zjednoczeni z Puddlemere.  
— Trudno się nie domyślić.  
— No tak, dobra. — Harry zanurkował pod Malfoyem i wynurzył się po jego drugiej stronie. — Co słychać w pracy?  
— Jeszcze mnie nie wyrzucili, jak widzisz.  
— Nie brzmi to zbyt entuzjastycznie.  
— Sprawdza się jako znośna metoda odwrócenia uwagi. — Malfoy rzucił Harry’emu szybkie spojrzenie z ukosa. Pęd powietrza przygładzał mu włosy.  
— Czyli praca „znośnie odwraca twoją uwagę”. A od czego?  
— Od mojego dawnego beztroskiego życia.  
— Bzdury gadasz — oświadczył Harry i zrównał się z Malfoyem tak, że zetknęli się udami. Świat przelatywał obok nich w rozmytych pasmach brązu ziemi i zieleni drzew, pocętkowanych tu i ówdzie kleksami późno kwitnących kolorowych kwiatów i magicznie poprzycinanych krzewów. — Przecież pracowałeś, Malfoy. Przed tamtym.  
Malfoy przyspieszył, wykonał ostry skręt w lewo i wpadł do sąsiadującego z boiskiem lasu. Harry instynktownie skierował się za nim i błyskawicznie znów znalazł się u jego boku, lawirując między rozłożystymi konarami i jeżynowym gąszczem. Ponownie dostał mocno w policzek, tym razem gałęzią młodego dębu.  
— Opowiedz mi o swojej dawnej pracy, Malfoy.  
— To nie była zwykła praca. To był zawód. _Powołanie_.  
— W porządku! — Harry musiał krzyczeć, bo lecieli już tak szybko, że ciągłe uniki przed grubymi pniami drzew stały się koniecznością. — Niech będzie, że zawód. Powiedz mi, czym się zajmowałeś.  
Słowa Malfoya śmignęły mu koło uszu.  
— Czytałeś moje akta, Potter.  
— Przypominasz sobie naszą rozmowę, kiedy prosiłem o szczere i proste odpowiedzi na pytania?  
— Przypominasz sobie naszą rozmowę, kiedy kazałem ci się odpier…  
— _Malfoy._  
Malfoy znowu przyspieszył. Harry dogonił go bez wysiłku, ale zachował ostrożny odstęp, uniemożliwiający Malfoyowi ciągłe zerkanie w jego stronę.  
— Artefakty magiczne — usłyszał w końcu.  
— Dobrze.  
— Handlowałem magicznymi artefaktami. Ale jestem pewien, że już o tym wiedziałeś.  
— Owszem — potwierdził Harry.  
I nagle ogarnęła go chęć, żeby wczepić palce w szatę Malfoya, zacisnąć pięści na wysokogatunkowej wełnie i wstrząsnąć nim mocno. _Co to ma znaczyć, do diabła?_ Impuls zniknął tak szybko, jak się pojawił, pozostawił jednak po sobie mieszaninę lęku i… podekscytowania. Wrażenie było tak silne, że Harry na ułamek sekundy stracił koncentrację, co niestety wystarczyło. Trzonek jego miotły znalazł się o centymetr za nisko, zaczepił o solidny, szorstki konar sosny i spikował witkami do góry. Harry zatrzepał ramionami w powietrzu, próbując znaleźć jakiekolwiek oparcie dla rąk, i instynktownie złapał za tył Malfoyowej Penumbry.  
— Cholera!  
— Potter!  
Ale Harry tylko go słyszał, nie widział. Przez długie kilkanaście sekund osuwali się w dół z piętnastu metrów dzielących ich od ziemi, obijając się o pnie i przedzierając przez labirynt łamanych gałęzi, które raniły im każdy skrawek odsłoniętej skóry, rozdzierały ubranie i boleśnie kłuły igłami nigdy niewiędnącej zieleni.  
Harry widział, jak Penumbra 5000 wymyka się spod kontroli Malfoya, leci w dół, zahacza o drzewo i ląduje poziomo między jego dwoma szerokimi konarami. Witki miotły były pogięte i zniszczone, ale kij wyglądał na nienaruszony. Spadali dalej. Malfoy gorączkowo łapał się mijanych gałęzi, niekiedy chwytając samo powietrze, i sypał przekleństwami tak bogatymi, że wychodziły poza wszelkie epickie granice i brzmiały wręcz jak liryka.  
— Nie dotykaj tej miotły! — wrzasnął jadowicie do Harry’ego. — Jest _moja_!  
— Chrzanię to!  
Uderzywszy brzuchami o trzonek miotły, zawiśli na nim niczym skarpetki na sznurze do bielizny, wpółleżąc jeden na drugim i macając wokół rękami w poszukiwaniu podpory. Gwałtowne wyhamowanie wycisnęło powietrze z płuc Harry’ego. Tuż obok usłyszał jęk Malfoya.  
A potem zrobiło się bardzo cicho i spokojnie.  
— Potter, ty cholerny, debilny…  
— Nie ruszaj się!  
— Niedoczekanie, kurwa! Jasne, że się ruszę, jeśli nie chcę skończyć rozsmarowany na ściółce leśnej!  
Rozległ się głośny trzask. Obaj osunęli się w dół.  
Harry spojrzał na Malfoya, który patrzył prosto na niego.  
— Tak żebyś wiedział: naprawdę, ale to _naprawdę_ cię nienawidzę.  
— Malfoy…  
Trzonek Penumbry nie wytrzymał. Złamany wpół, zawisł dwoma kawałkami z gałęzi, a Harry i Draco polecieli jak kamienie w dół, pokonując w ten sposób ostatnie trzy metry do ziemi. Malfoy wyglądał, jakby próbował biec w powietrzu, a gdy rąbnął o podłoże, przekoziołkował i zatrzymał się na plecach z wyciągniętymi rękami i rozłożonymi nogami. _Wygląda, jakby próbował zrobić anioła na śniegu_ , rozbłysła w umyśle Harry’ego dziwaczna myśl, która zgasła już ułamek sekundy później, gdy upadł prosto na Malfoya niczym przyciągnięty przez magnes opiłek metalu. Rozpłaszczony piersią na jego piersi, z łokciem wbitym w ściółkę obok jego ramienia i twarzą obolałą od trzepnięcia z pełnego rozpędu o jego twarz, Harry poczuł ostre pieczenie dolnej wargi, rozciętej podczas krótkiego i brutalnego zderzenia z zębami Malfoya. Smak krwi pojawił się niemal natychmiast.  
Wsparł się na łokciach i uniósł głowę. Malfoy patrzył na niego z otwartymi ustami i do Harry’ego dopiero po chwili dotarło, że pozbawia go oddechu. Jakby dla podkreślenia dramatyzmu sytuacji, krople jego krwi opadły na podbródek Malfoya i spłynęły po szyi, wsiąkając w materiał szaty jak rozlany atrament w pergamin.  
— Malfoy? — Harry ledwo wydobył głos z krtani. Miał wrażenie, że ktoś zmiażdżył mu wnętrzności i zamienił je w podobną do żelatyny papkę. Każdy skrawek jego ciała zapulsował bólem. — Jasna cholera…  
Z gardła Malfoya wyrwało się przerażające kaszlnięcie. Zaczął wić się pod Harrym jak piskorz i wymachiwać na oślep rękami, w końcu pchnął go mocno w pierś.  
— ZŁAŹ! ZŁAŹ ZE MNIE!  
Harry wstał najszybciej, jak mógł. Cofnął się o kilka chwiejnych kroków, potknął o zwalony pniak i upadł na tyłek, zaplątany stopą w wyschniętych gałęziach. Malfoy leżał na boku, kaszląc gwałtownie i trzymając się kurczowo lewą ręką za brzuch. Uniósł głowę i popatrzył na Harry’ego.  
— I po co to było, do wszystkich diabłów? — wychrypiał między jednym a drugim napadem charczącego kaszlu.  
Harry jęknął, próbując wyswobodzić się z pułapki obumarłego drzewa. Wreszcie udało mu się podciągnąć na ramiona i przejść na czworakach pod porośnięty mchem pień, gdzie usiadł i oparł się plecami o szorstką korę, oddychając ciężko. Jak zwykle szkła jego okularów wyszły z akcji popękane, a ze strzechy czarnych włosów posypał się deszcz sosnowych igieł. Mundur i wierzchnią szatę pokrywały liście, brud, smugi darni i miseczki żołędzi. Wykrzywiony boleśnie, sięgnął do boku i wydobył różdżkę. Stuknął nią w okulary, które po chwili były jak nowe. Nasunął je ponownie na nos i podniósł się na kolana, odszukując wzrokiem Malfoya.  
— O boże! — skamlał Malfoy, wciąż zwinięty w kłębek na ziemi. — Zostałem zabity! _Zabity!_  
Nawet przewrócenie oczami bolało.  
— Do cholery, Malfoy — powiedział Harry, podczołgując się bliżej. — Jeszcze żyjesz!  
— Umarłem! Na pewno umarłem!  
— Mówię serio. Wstawaj, do diabła. I to już.  
— Nie mogę… — Malfoy znów przekręcił się na plecy. Wyglądał jak wyrzucona na brzeg plaży rozgwiazda. — _Nie żyję…_  
— Żyjesz, na miłość boską! Siadaj!  
Stękając, Malfoy zmusił się do przybrania pozycji siedzącej. Przyłożył grzbiet dłoni do ust, po czym poddał ją oględzinom.  
— O mój boże! — Przejechał rękami po twarzy. — Ja _krwawię_ …  
Nie przestawał się wycierać, tak że wkrótce wyglądał, jakby Scorpius wykorzystał jego twarz w charakterze groteskowej sztalugi do zabawy w malowanie palcami.  
— Już jestem czysty?  
— Niezupełnie — odpowiedział Harry z rozbawieniem. — Przypominasz…  
— Przypominam co?  
Harry zabrał się za otrzepywanie szaty.  
— Nie wiem co! Wyglądasz jak… ty… albo coś!  
— A ty jak wysrany.  
Harry właśnie zamierzał zripostować, ale w tym samym momencie z drzewa opadły połówki zniszczonej Penumbry. Jedna z nich wylądowała obok Malfoya; druga, strasząca ostrą, zygzakowatą linią złamania, uderzyła go w głowę, odbiła się, potoczyła po ziemi i znieruchomiała za jego plecami. Na jasnych włosach Malfoya wykwitła szkarłatna plama, a po pobielałej skroni pociekła strużka jaskrawej czerwieni. Malfoy złapał się oburącz za głowę w spóźnionej próbie jej osłonięcia i skulił się jak trącony patykiem robak.  
— O KURWA! ZNÓW MNIE ZABIŁO!  
Po raz pierwszy w swojej aurorskiej karierze Harry nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co robić. Nie przechodził szkolenia w obchodzeniu się ze ślizgońskimi rozhisteryzowanymi primadonnami. Chciało mu się jednocześnie śmiać i stłuc Malfoya na kwaśne jabłko resztkami połamanej miotły, zdołał jednak przybrać kategoryczny ton.  
— Wstawaj. Natychmiast.  
Po policzku Malfoya wolno płynął pojedynczy strumyczek krwi.  
— Wstałbym, gdybym jeszcze żył…  
— Wcale. Nie. Umarłeś. — Harry był już zdecydowanie wkurzony. Jego warga krwawiła obficie i jeśli dowierzać wrażeniu, które odczuwał, spuchła do rozmiarów pięciokrotnie przewyższających normalne. — Też krwawię i co? Nie jestem martwy. _Wstawaj_.  
Malfoy obmacywał sobie twarz, rozcierał czerwone smugi i zdawał się analizować swój stan.  
— Czemu mam zakrwawione usta? Nie mogę znaleźć rany.  
— Bo jej nie masz. To moja krew.  
— Opryskałeś mnie swoją krwią? _Swoją krwią?!_ — Malfoy najwyraźniej zapomniał, że nie żyje, bo zerwał się na równe nogi i splunął kilkakrotnie, potrząsając rękami. — Zaraz się porzygam…  
— Ja też — odparł Harry ironicznie.  
Otarł wargę nieco mniej brudnym skrawkiem szaty. Krwawienie nie ustępowało, a ponadto stwierdził, że ból w obu kolanach jest poważny. Zerknął w dół — nogawki spodni były rozdarte. Uniósł różdżkę w kierunku nieba.  
— _Accio_ Kwazar!  
Już po kilku sekundach usłyszał charakterystyczny świst. Spojrzał w lewo. Nadlatujący ku niemu Kwazar zwolnił, ułożył się pionowo w powietrzu i zatrzymał. Harry pochwycił go za trzonek i dokładnie obejrzał: brakowało sporej części witek, a gładką do niedawna powierzchnię uchwytu znaczyły głębokie zadrapania. Westchnął. Miał tę miotłę dopiero od dwóch miesięcy. Nie wspominając o pożyczonej od Rona Penumbrze. Odniósł nagłe wrażenie, że „myślenie poza konwencjami” to dosyć kosztowna sprawa.  
— Ron mnie zamorduje.  
— Ron… Czy ty masz na myśli Weasleya? Wsadziłeś mnie na miotłę _Weasleya_?  
— Spokojnie. Wyluzuj.  
— Więc nie tylko zostałem ochlapany twoją wyjątkowo cudowną pół-krwią, ale i ocierałem się jajami o miotłę Weasleya?! — Malfoy zamaszystym krokiem zbliżył się do Harry’ego i dziabnął go palcem w pierś. — Wiesz co, Potter? Jeszcze dziś dostaniesz sowę od mojego adwokata.  
— Myślałem, że go wylałeś?  
— To nie gra roli! Znajdę sobie nowego i złożę oficjalną skargę na ciebie i MORD. Doznałem obrażeń. Zostałem okaleczony. I upokorzony. Zmuszony do lotu na skażonej miotle.  
Harry gwałtownie wyciągnął rękę i zacisnął dłoń wokół nadgarstka Malfoya. Czuł chłód jego skóry pod nadal pulsującymi boleśnie od upadku palcami.  
— Albo przestaniesz — powiedział — albo zamknę cię w areszcie. Masz pięć sekund na decyzję.  
— Gdy z tobą skończę, cholerne Ministerstwo Magii będzie moje…!  
— Pięć.  
— Zakład, że żaden inny z twoich tak zwanych „przestępców” nie jest zmuszany do gry w quidditcha przy paskudnej pogodzie w zupełnie nieodpowiednim stroju!  
— Cztery.  
— Odpowiadasz za moje obrażenia! Odniosłem je będąc pod twoim nadzorem!  
— Trzy.  
— Ani jeden punkt listy warunków mojego przedwczesnego zwolnienia nie nakazuje mi spędzać z tobą wolnego czasu!  
— Dwa. — Harry wypuścił dłoń Malfoya, a potem wyciągnął różdżkę i wycelował ją prosto w jego drwiąco wykrzywioną twarz.  
— Jasne. Zaraz wsadzisz mnie do aresztu. Nie zrobiłem nic złego, wręcz przeciwnie, zastosowałem się do twoich poleceń.  
— Które brzmiały, żebyś się zamknął, do diabła. — Harry machnął różdżką. — _Incarcerus._  
Malfoya poderwało w powietrze. Wygiął się do tyłu, a jego ramiona poleciały za plecy, unieruchomione sznurami wystrzelonymi z różdżki Harry’ego. Drugi kawałek magicznej liny otoczył kostki jego stóp, związując je mocno ze sobą. Harry wykonał kolejny gest i połyskujący złoto łańcuch zwinnie wplótł się między ręce i nogi Malfoya, zacisnął i zamknął. Malfoy był teraz praktycznie wygięty w literę „C” i Harry miał niemal całkowitą pewność, że gdyby przesunął paznokciem po jego wyprężonym torsie, skóra Malfoya pękłaby, a wnętrzności wypłynęłyby na leśną darń — do tak ekstremalnej pozycji zmuszały go czarodziejskie więzy.  
— _Urgh_.  
— Zamknij się.  
Malfoy zabełkotał ponownie, a jego twarz przybrała niepokojąco buraczkowy odcień.  
— Nie mogę… oddychać…  
— Miłe uczucie?  
— Po…łóż…  
— Czekaj, bo nie rozumiem. Chcesz, żebym cię położył?  
Malfoy wydał zdławiony dźwięk i zaszamotał się słabo, próbując walczyć ze sznurami. Harry wiedział, że jako prawie unieruchomiony nie da rady zdobyć się na więcej.  
— Potter… — Głos Malfoya brzmiał jak jęk.  
— Położę cię, nie martw się. Ale najpierw coś sobie wyjaśnimy. Po pierwsze: nie zostałeś zabity. Nie umarłeś. Wciąż żyjesz. Po drugie: proszę bardzo, skontaktuj się z adwokatem. Po trzecie: kiedy daję ci polecenie, masz je wykonać. Po czwarte: jeśli nadal będziesz zachowywał się jak rozwydrzona smarkula, przydzielę cię do pracy społecznej, w czasie której zapoznasz się z mugolską łopatą, farmą kołkogonków i myśliwskim psem albinosem.  
— Dobra, dobra! — Malfoy wyglądał, jakby jego twarz mogła eksplodować w każdej chwili.  
— Obróć głowę w bok — zarządził Harry. — Powiedziałem, _obróć głowę w bok_ — powtórzył i Malfoy wreszcie posłuchał. Harry przemieścił go zaklęciem w dół, tuż nad ziemię, której Malfoy dotykał teraz łukiem wyprężonego brzucha. — Patrz na mnie, nie odwracaj się… _Relashio_.  
Złoty łańcuch szczęknął. Ręce i nogi Malfoya wyswobodziły się z uwięzi, a on sam opadł na ściółkę, zmagając się z rozluźnionymi sznurami.  
— Uuuch! — zawył, uderzywszy o podłoże, po czym podciągnął się na kolana, zakrztusił głębokim haustem wdychanego powietrza i wreszcie uniósł wzrok na Harry’ego. — Ty… — zawarczał i znów zakaszlał gwałtownie. Cienka nitka śliny spłynęła z jego ust na trawę. — Już po tobie. Już wyleciałeś z roboty.  
— Wcale nie wylecę.  
— Wylecisz, jak z tobą skończę.  
— Jak ze mną skończysz, wciąż będę siedział za swoim biurkiem, a ty po jego drugiej stronie.  
Malfoy był już na nogach i trzymał się za boki.  
— Masz przełożonego. Przecież musisz mieć przełożonego. W tej chwili wysyłam mu sowę.  
— Proszę, nie krępuj się.  
— Co to znaczy „nie krępuj się”?!  
— Dokładnie to, co powiedziałem.  
Twarz Malfoya znalazła się nagle tuż przed jego nosem.  
— Twierdzisz więc, że twój przełożony nie zgłosi sprzeciwu wobec tego, że zmusiłeś mnie do gry w quidditcha, _zabiłeś_ na terenie mojej własnej posiadłości i… i… Jak w zasadzie nazywa się to, co mi zrobiłeś?  
— Spętanie. Mam zezwolenie na użycie tej metody jako środka karnego.  
— Przecież wystarczyło poprosić, żebym był cicho!  
— Prosiłem.  
— Z pewnością nie musiałeś mnie pętać.  
— Mówiłem ci przecież, żebyś…  
— Naprawdę nie wiem, Potter, z jaką patologią masz zwykle do czynienia, ale nie zamierzam się do niej zaliczać. Nie musisz sięgać do przemocy fizycznej, żeby pozyskać moją uwagę.  
— Świetnie. — Harry spróbował przerwać tyradę Malfoya. — W takim razie pozwól mi zapytać…  
— O nie! Nie będziesz zadawał mi żadnych cholernych pytań. Skończyłem z udzielaniem odpowiedzi!  
Harry drgnął, czując lądującą na policzku kroplę jego śliny. Malfoy odwrócił się na pięcie i gniewnym krokiem podążył w gąszcz.  
— A ty dokąd?! — zawołał za nim Harry.  
— Nie twój interes! Sam sobie znajdź drogę powrotną.  
— Malfoy, czy ty znasz ten las? A jeśli żyją tu jakieś magiczne stworzenia?  
Głos Malfoya zaczynał przycichać.  
— Jest częścią mojej posiadłości, do cholery! Oczywiście, że znam go na pa… — Harry usłyszał przeraźliwy trzask, a potem krzyk, który mógłby rywalizować z wyciem jego małej Lily Luny podczas najbardziej pokazowego napadu złości. — BOŻE…!  
— Malfoy? — Harry zrobił ostrożny krok w stronę krzaków jeżyny. — Nic ci nie jest?  
Odgłosy dobiegające z gęstwiny brzmiały, jakby Malfoy walczył z górskim trollem. Na gwałtowny szelest liści nakładały się dźwięki szamotaniny i pękających gałęzi. Malfoy najwyraźniej usiłował wołać o pomoc, jednak coś tłumiło jego słowa.  
— Malfoy, odezwij się, albo pójdę po ciebie. — Harry wyciągnął przed siebie różdżkę, upuszczając szczątki Penumbry. — Malfoy!  
Kolejny zdławiony odgłos, ale tym razem Malfoy zdołał w miarę zrozumiale wyartykułować:  
— Pokrzywy…  
 _Pokrzywy_? Harry zastanawiał się przez moment.  
— Czekaj… Wilcze pokrzywy?  
Wilcze pokrzywy mogły teoretycznie zagrozić życiu, ponieważ owijały ofiarę, która w nie wpadła, kokonem parzących, rozpalonych cierni, potrafiły ją też zadusić. Może Malfoy dostał się w zwyczajne leśne pokrzywy, spotkanie z którymi kończyło się co najwyżej piekącymi bąblami. Może jak zwykle przesadzał…  
— Wilcze pokrzywy! — wychrypiał Malfoy, jakby coś ściskało mu krtań. — Potter…  
— Do jasnej cholery — wymamrotał Harry i jednym skokiem znalazł się w zaroślach.

*

— To wcale nie jest śmieszne — powiedział upokorzony Draco.  
Potter zdołał zgiąć go na tyle, że mógł usiąść na grubym pniu zwalonego drzewa, niemniej nadal był unieruchomiony przez liczne łodygi wilczej pokrzywy, które Potter odrywał teraz od niego jedną po drugiej. Draco nie mógł poruszać rękami ani nogami, ani w ogóle niczym, więc tylko gotował się ze złości na tym idiotycznym drągu, gdzie go umieszczono, i pozwalał się oskubywać.  
— Mhm. — Potter owinął sobie dłonie dużymi liśćmi, żeby ochronić palce przed poparzeniami, choć sądząc po jego oddechu, nie przyniosło to wielkiego efektu. — Chryste, myślałem, że znasz ten las.  
— Bo znam. — Draco uniósłby brodę, gdyby nie był obezwładniony przez krępujące go pokrzywy, dzięki którym wyglądał teraz jak motek wełny. Całe jego ciało płonęło niczym przypalane ogniem. — To _moja_ posiadłość, więc siłą rzeczy…  
— Niech zgadnę — przerwał mu Potter, rzucając kolejną łodygę na rosnący, oddalony o półtora metra stosik. Pokrzywy wiły się i oplatały nawzajem i Draco mógłby przysiąc, że coś szepczą. — Twoja noga nie postała tu nigdy w życiu.  
— Ciekawe, skąd to wiesz?  
— Nie sprawiasz wrażenia osoby, która lubi aktywny tryb życia.  
— Czy ty nazwałeś mnie właśnie ciepłymi kluchami?  
— Nie. Po prostu uważam cię za kogoś, kto nie przepada za ruchem na świeżym powietrzu.  
— Absolutna nieprawda. Gram w quidditcha.  
— Quidditch jest bardziej cywilizowany, niż głosi powszechna opinia. Założę się, że jeszcze nigdy dotąd nie wybrałeś się pod namiot.  
— Mylisz się — odparł Draco wyniośle. — Mieszkałem na kampingu podczas mistrzostw świata. Poza tym rozbiłem kiedyś namiot z Gregiem i Teo w ogrodzie u Nottów i spaliśmy w nim przez tydzień.  
— Co to był za… Au!  
Draco poczuł, jak Potter potrząsa ręką za jego plecami.  
— Co to był za namiot?  
— Jak to, co za namiot? Normalny, pięciogwiazdkowy. Oczywiście ze wszystkimi wygodami.  
— To żaden kamping.  
— Byliśmy pod gołym niebem, na trawniku za dworem Nottów.  
— Niewiarygodne.  
— Och, czyżbyś uważał się za eksperta w tej dziedzinie?  
— Spałem raz czy dwa pod namiotem w dość surowych warunkach — odparł Potter sucho. Zdążył już uwolnić twarz i głowę Dracona z kawałków podstępnej rośliny, ciskając je na stos obok. Łodygi przypominały wstęgi delikatnego jedwabiu, były jednak lepkie w dotyku i trudne do rozplątania. Draco zmierzył je groźnym spojrzeniem.  
— Nie możesz się pospieszyć?  
— Robię, co w mojej mocy.  
Pogrążyli się w niezręcznym milczeniu. Potter skubał kokon pokrzyw, uwięziony Draco siedział nieruchomo, znosząc swędzenie i pieczenie skóry. Powietrze było chłodne i pachniało lekko sosnową żywicą. Od czasu do czasu palec Pottera muskał jego policzek, co sprawiało, że Draco czuł w brzuchu skurcz, którego nie doświadczył od, no cóż, wyjścia z Azkabanu.  
Więzienny seks nie miał w sobie nic z czułości. Próżno w nim szukać łagodności czy uczucia. Był za to nieokiełznany, zwierzęcy, pełen dzikich pomruków, tarcia, kąsania i dławienia się nadmiarem spermy, a wszystko pod okiem nieustannie krążących wokół dementorów i przy dźwięku ich świszczących oddechów, odbijających się echem od ścian; dementorów wciąż wygłodniałych, bo seks w Azkabanie — nagi, ponury i samotny — nie przynosił nawet cienia radości.  
Niektórzy więźniowie uzurpowali sobie prawo do innych jako do „swoich”. Draco nigdy nie został uznany za takiego przez nikogo, choć próbujących nie zabrakło. Jeden ze znanych mu śmierciożerców, Scabior, okazywał pod tym względem szczególny upór i dopiero gdy Draco zagroził, że użyje swoich wpływów do przekupienia strażników, by wystawili go na pocałunek dementora, zrezygnował z podchodów. Niemniej wciąż bacznie obserwował Dracona. Podczas spacerów po dziedzińcu bez przerwy wodził swoimi ciemnymi oczami za każdym jego krokiem.  
Oczywiście Scabior był szaleńcem, odsiadywał dożywocie za morderstwa i inne zbrodnie dokonane na mugolakach. Draco wypracował sobie zwyczaj unikania kontaktów ze skazanymi na taką karę. Byli znacznie bardziej drapieżni i zaborczy w porównaniu z więźniami o krótszych wyrokach, bo nie mieli nic do stracenia, chociaż zachowywali się przesadnie koleżeńsko i przyjaźnie, udając najlepszych kumpli. Draco nauczył się szybko, że w Azkabanie nic nie ma za darmo. Trzymał się na uboczu, nie szukał niczyjego towarzystwa, wegetował w swojej lodowato zimnej celi o ścianach z hematytu, wpatrując się w wiecznie spływające po nich strużki wody, które pozostawiały po sobie rdzawe ścieżki podobne do rozbryzgów zakrzepłej krwi, brunatne i ciemne.  
Dementorzy nigdy nie opuszczali tego miejsca i wysysali chęć życia ze wszystkiego, co przejawiało choć trochę wrażliwości. W Azkabanie nie rodziło się nic prócz robactwa — żadne rośliny, zwierzęta, dusze. Desperacja były namacalna, Draco mógł ją wyczuć nawet węchem.  
Na początku, w trakcie adaptacyjnym, czyli tymczasowym przystanku dla każdego skazańca, zaczynał nabierać przekonania, że może powszechny pogląd o więzieniu był nieprawdziwy, że opowiadane o nim potworności to celowa przesada na użytek opinii publicznej. Nie pamiętał, jak się tam znalazł. Napojono go wywarem żywej śmierci i następną rzeczą, jaką sobie przypominał, było, jak przebudził się na prostej, ale czystej pryczy, ubrany w więzienny drelich i z wytatuowanym na czas pobytu w Azkabanie numerem 24601 na nadgarstku, tuż pod zwiniętym ogonem węża na Mrocznym Znaku. Jego skórę pokrywała gigantyczna, żywoczerwona wysypka (dzięki temu Draco dowiedział się, że jest uczulony na eliksir wiggenowy). Zaserwowano mu pierwszy z wielu paskudnych posiłków, a potem przez trzy dni musiał znosić niekończący się ciąg pytań i wystawiania diagnoz. Został dokładnie przeszukany cztery razy i po każdym z nich był obtarty, obolały i przekonany, że zajmujący się tym strażnik wykonał swój obowiązek z o wiele za dużym entuzjazmem. Poddano go kompletnemu testowi medycznemu, badaniom psychologicznym i analizie skłonności. Na kolejne pięć dni zostawiono go w spokoju i chociaż w ich przeciągu widział wyłącznie strażnika przynoszącego mu jedzenie, miał nieodparte wrażenie, że jest obserwowany.  
Większość tego czasu przespał, jako że była to jedyna metoda ucieczki przed przerażeniem pożerającym go od środka.  
Nie wyobrażał sobie wtedy, że będzie znacznie gorzej, że pierwsze osiem dni w areszcie przejściowym to tylko czubek góry lodowej.  
Dziewiątego dnia obudzono go z głębokiego snu i kazano wstać. Dostał komplet lichych, niezgrabnych szat, które miał narzucić na swój więzienny kombinezon (dla ochrony przed zimnem? mogli sobie darować), poza tym wytarty wełniany koc i poduszkę obleczoną w poszewkę z nieprzemakalnego materiału, który szeleścił nieprzyjemnie pod palcami. Związano mu stopy tym samym złotym łańcuchem, którego niedawno użył na nim Potter, i zmuszono do podreptania małymi, szurającymi kroczkami do stałej celi pod eskortą dwóch strażników. Część drogi pokonali windą. Weszli do jej wnętrza i Draco patrzył na zasuwające się drzwi, oddzielające go od jasnych i przestronnych pomieszczeń traktu adaptacyjnego.  
Jechali w górę i w górę, ciągle w górę. Robiło się coraz chłodniej, aż oddech Dracona zawisł w powietrzu jak mgiełka, a gdy drzwi windy wreszcie się otworzyły, w jego nozdrza buchnął smród. Cuchnęło brudem, krwią, gównem. Chrapliwe oddechy dementorów wdzierały się do uszu, zewsząd dobiegały krzyki ludzi wołających strażników i błagających o zabranie do szpitala, o przekazanie listu sowią pocztą, o naprawienie zapchanej toalety, o jedzenie, koce, nowe drewniaki, o _cokolwiek_. Wszędzie, gdzie tylko Draco skierował swój wzrok, były wysokie ściany z czarnej skały. Nie dostrzegał sufitu ani tym bardziej gwiazd. Wszechświat zamknął na niego oczy i pozostawił go w okrutnej samotności.  
— Nie — wyjęczał, a rzeczy, które niósł, wypadły mu z rąk. Zatoczył się do tyłu, byle dalej od tego mrocznego, wsysającego bagna nędzy. — Proszę, nie…  
Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie powiedział „proszę”.  
— Podnieś to — nakazał jeden ze strażników kompletnie znudzonym tonem i zerknął na zegarek. — Zbieraj swój dobytek albo go skonfiskujemy.  
To musiał być koszmar, ułuda, wybryk wyobraźni. Niemniej Draco, ogarnięty jakimś przerażającym stuporem, uświadomił sobie, że pochyla się i zbiera rozsypane rzeczy. Strażnicy popędzili go dalej nieoświetlonym korytarzem, a wśród więźniów wybuchła wrzawa. Wrzeszczeli jak ogarnięci szałem, gwizdali, rzucali wyuzdane propozycje i pluli; strużki pełnej Merlin jeden wie czego flegmy spływały po czarno-białym pasiaku Dracona. Nagle ktoś go rozpoznał. Nie miał bladego pojęcia, kto to taki.  
— Malfoy! — zawarczał niski i chrapliwy głos. — Draco Malfoy…!  
Pozostali skazańcy zaczęli krzykiem skandować jego nazwisko: _Malfoy! Malfoy! Malfoy! Malfoy! Malfoy! Malfoy!_ , a wtedy z ciemności pozornie niekończącego się korytarza wychynął zwarty szereg dementorów i przerażony Draco stanął jak wryty.  
— Nie mogę…  
— Dalej — szczeknął drugi strażnik. — Ruszaj dupę. Jeżeli będę zmuszony wlec cię po ziemi za kłaki jak szczeniaka, przez trzy dni nie zobaczycie żarcia. Nie mamy czasu na twoje kaprysy. Idź. _No już_.  
— Nie!  
— Ruszaj się.  
— Nie mogę…  
Dementorzy krążyli wokół niego jak stado ciekawych rekinów, a gdy któryś z nich nurkował niżej, włoski na karku Dracona stawały dęba od lodowatego powiewu jego oddechu.  
Strażnicy wlekli go przez resztę drogi i musieli wrzucić do celi. Draco upadł twarzą na kamienną posadzkę. Echo zatrzaskiwanego zamka było tak intensywne, że wryło się na stałe w jego pamięć. Nigdy już nie będzie mu dane zapomnieć desperacji tamtych pierwszych chwil, kiedy myślał: _ja się zabiję, nie zdołam tego przeżyć_. Czołgał się w rozpaczy po podłodze swojej celi i macał na oślep, trafiając palcami na kałuże, karaluchy i kanały ściekowe, dopóki nie znalazł oderwanego od ściany skalnego odłamka, który przyłożył sobie do przegubu dłoni i…  
Z kąta celi wysunął się szczur.  
Twarz Scorpiusa, niczym błyskawica, pojawiła się i zgasła przed oczami Dracona, a odprysk skały wypadł z jego ręki.  
Przysiadł na piętach, skulony nad posadzką, i dopuścił, by coś w nim umarło. Dokonał rzeczy nie do pomyślenia, rozerwał własną duszę i pozwolił, by jej wydarty, migoczący jasno kawałek wchłonęła żarłoczna ciemność. Wiedział, że jest zaledwie ziarenkiem piasku na opuszczonej plaży dla wyklętych, którą był Azkaban, że nie otrzyma tu żadnych przywilejów i że z całą pewnością nie jest tu nikim wyjątkowym.  
I że znalazł się tu nie bez powodu.  
Po to, by odpokutować.  
Podniósł więc upuszczony odłamek skały, podpełznął do najbliższej ściany i zaczął w niej ryć, dopóki nie pojawiły się koślawe litery, tworzące jedno imię.  
Imię, które go tu sprowadziło.

*

Harry uwolnił z pokrzyw jedną trzecią torsu Malfoya — który jednak wciąż nie mógł ruszyć ręką ani nogą — i dopiero wtedy zorientował się, że od dobrych dwudziestu minut nie padło między nimi ani jedno słowo. Było to tak nietypowe dla Malfoya, że Harry aż zaprzestał skubania.  
— Wszystko w porządku?  
— Niby czemu miałbyś się tym przejmować?  
— Znów zaczynasz.  
Malfoy zamilkł.  
— Coś cię gryzie?  
— Tak. Pokrzywy. Weź się za nie lepiej, Potter.  
Harry’emu wydawało się, że ramiona Malfoya drgnęły, poza tym zauważył, że są dosyć szerokie jak na jego chudą sylwetkę. Odwrócił wzrok i zaczął znów odrywać kłujące łodygi, ale wtedy Malfoy zdecydował się odpowiedzieć jednak na pytanie.  
— Azkaban.  
— Tak?  
— Gryzła mnie myśl o nim.  
— W sensie…?  
Malfoy przycisnął podbródek do piersi.  
— Chcę…  
— Tak?  
— Chcę ci teraz opowiedzieć. — Malfoy uniósł głowę, jakby szukał inspiracji w koronach drzew sklepionych nad nimi na kształt kopuły. — O tym, co się wtedy stało.  
Harry nie wahał się nawet przez sekundę. Szarpnięciem uwolnił Malfoya od szczególnie upartego pędu i przytaknął.  
— Dobra.  
— To była środa. Tego dnia mieliśmy w zasadzie wolne. Ale Burkes przysłał mi pilną sowę i…  
— Burkes od Borgina i Burkesa, tak?  
— Tak. Dostałem od niego wiadomość. Zdobył dostęp do sporej kolekcji antyków i artefaktów z posiadłości Crawfordów, z tym że tylko część z nich była pochodzenia czarnomagicznego. — Malfoy zdołał wzruszyć ramionami. — Burkes i ja mamy pewien stały układ…  
— Wiem — wtrącił Harry, z dreszczem grozy wspominając Rękę Glorii i wakacje przed szóstą klasą. Oraz, Merlinie drogi, tę przeklętą szafkę w Pokoju Życzeń.  
— …stąd też pomyślał o nas, o mnie i moim… wspólniku. — Malfoy najwyraźniej nie był w stanie wypowiedzieć tego imienia na głos. — Pomyślał, że zechcemy przejrzeć zbiory, zanim udostępni je innemu maklerowi. No więc tak, była środa i mieliśmy wolne…  
Malfoy kontynuował, Harry słuchał. Zapomniał o owinięciu dłoni liśćmi przed oderwaniem kolejnej łodygi i dotknął jej nagą ręką; nieosłonięta skóra natychmiast zaswędziała i zaczerwieniła się od tysiąca drobniutkich nacięć. Nie zamierzał jednak przerywać tej magicznej chwili. Czekał na nią od momentu, gdy Malfoy wyszedł z więzienia, od długich miesięcy, w ciągu których próbował wydobyć z niego cokolwiek — namową, podstępem, przymusem. Malfoy opowiadał swoją historię drzewom, ani razu nie patrząc przy tym na Harry’ego. Mówił monotonnym, absolutnie pozbawionym emocji głosem. Harry’emu wydało się to dziwne i nienaturalne, jakby Malfoy beznamiętnie odczytywał zapis czegoś, co nie miało nic wspólnego z jego własnymi przeżyciami.  
Odkrył, że Malfoy, choć nie był ofiarą, doznał nieodwracalnego uszczerbku.  
— Doskonale się spisałeś. — Harry z trudem zdobył się na pochwałę, gdy opowieść dobiegła końca, ale w tej sytuacji należało właśnie tak postąpić.  
— Daj spokój, dobra? — Malfoy zaszamotał się w więżących go wciąż wilczych pokrzywach i uwolnił wreszcie lewę ramię.  
Zaczął szarpać resztki owijających go łodyg, odrywając je kolejno, dopóki nie wyswobodził drugiej ręki. Wyglądał, jakby stał w płomieniach — każdy skrawek niechronionej ubraniem skóry, łącznie z tą na głowie, pokrywały smugi krwi, wypukła, jaskrawoczerwona wysypka i wciąż tkwiące wszędzie meszkowate igiełki pokrzyw. Malfoya miał porozrywane szaty i Harry dopiero teraz zauważył, że zgubił gdzieś jeden but.  
— Chciałem jedynie powiedzieć, że doceniam twoją decyzję — wytłumaczył, usiłując wmówić sobie, że Malfoy niczym nie różni się od reszty jego podopiecznych. — To nie była lekka historia.  
Malfoy spojrzał na niego z tak jawną nienawiścią, że Harry’ego omal nie zbiło z nóg. W jego oczach płonęła pogarda, gniew i ślad czegoś, co Harry znał z doświadczenia nabytego przy innymi więźniach: brzemię Malfoya zelżało odrobinę, ale ulga, którą musiał teraz czuć, była tylko małym kroczkiem w nieskończonej podróży. Malfoy nigdy nie uwolni się całkowicie od swojego ciężaru i nawet nie powinien. Duch straszący go w jego głowie ma wszelkie prawo przebywać w niej na zawsze.  
— Czas popatrzeć w przyszłość — powiedział Harry, spoglądając mu w oczy.  
Malfoy tylko prychnął.  
— Jasne.  
— Czemu nie?  
— Nie mogę.  
— Możesz.  
— Pierdol się, Potter — warknął Malfoy, a potem wstał i wyprostował się na całą wysokość. — Czy ty nic nie rozumiesz? Przez tak zapaskudzoną szybę nie zobaczę już niczego.

*

— O mój boże! Co się stało?!  
Harry’ego bolał każdy atom ciała. Skrzywił się, kiedy Ginny pomogła mu zsunąć z ramion służbową szatę (którą będzie trzeba zastąpić nową, sądząc po ilości dziur i rozdarć). Odwrócił się i spojrzał w wielkie z przerażenia oczy żony.  
— Ciężki dzień? — Ginny poskładała jego uniform. — Pocałowałabym cię na powitanie, ale…  
Harry uśmiechnął się i ledwo przyschnięta rana na jego wardze pękła na nowo.  
— Och, Merlinie, _au_. — Przycisnął mankiet do ust i powstrzymał krwawienie. — Tak, ciężki. Próbowałem dziś myśleć poza konwencjami.  
— Właśnie widzę. — Ginny rzuciła mu szelmowski uśmieszek i ujęła za policzek, przesuwając opuszką kciuka po zadrapanej skórze. — Musiało ci nieźle pójść.  
— Taaa. Wręcz genialnie.  
— Chodź. Wszyscy już są, a Ron prawie skończył robić kolację.  
— Ron gotuje?  
— Wiem — powiedziała Ginny, podnosząc dłoń. — Nie komentuj. Udało nam się uratować kurczaka.  
— Tato!  
Harry stęknął, kiedy Lily wpadła na niego, otoczyła ramionami w pasie i ścisnęła mocno. Pochylił się lekko i chwycił ją pod pachy.  
— Hop! — zawołał, podrzucając córkę na biodro. Lily przylgnęła do niego jak małpka. — Co słychać u mojej małej dziewczynki?  
— Wszystko dobrze. — Położyła mu głowę na barku i przytuliła do szyi, wsuwając sobie kciuk drugiej ręki do ust. — Czemu tak śmiesznie wyglądasz? — wymamrotała niewyraźnie.  
— Miałem długi dzień w pracy.  
— Złapałeś dziś jakiegoś zbója?  
Harry zastanawiał się przez moment.  
— Wiesz co? Chyba tak. W pewnym sensie.  
Ginny zmarszczyła czoło.  
— Naprawdę?  
— Opowiem ci później — Harry uciął temat, choć zrobił to życzliwym tonem, i zerknął na Lily — bo wuj Ron podobno przygotował nam fantastyczną kolację, a ja umieram z głodu. Też byś coś zjadła?  
Lily skinęła głową.  
— Mhm. Wuj Ron robi frytki. I będą lody.  
— Frytki, kurczak i lody? Hej! — Harry skierował się z małą do salonu. W progu przystanął na chwilę, żeby uprzedzić pytania, którymi niechybnie zostałby zasypany: — Tak, wiem. Wyglądam okropnie. Ale nic mi się nie stało, a sprawa załatwiona. Skoczę tylko pod prysznic i użyję paru zaklęć leczących.  
— Nieźle — odezwał się Teddy, przyglądając się Harry’emu uważnie. Wydawał się być pod wrażeniem. — Czyli wszystko przebiegło zgodnie z planem?  
— No cóż — zawahał się Harry. — Trochę okrężną drogą, ale tak. W efekcie tak.  
— Nie mogę doczekać się szczegółów.  
— Poznasz je jutro.  
— Hej, tato! — wykrzyknął Al. — Wiesz co?  
— Co?  
— Dostałem list!  
— Serio? Od kogo?  
— Tylko się nie zdziw — wtrąciła Ginny szeptem.  
— Od Scorpiusa Malfoya.  
— _Co?!_  
— Tak, od Scorpiusa. Pamiętasz go z parku? Ten, z którym nie mogę się zaprzyjaźnić.  
Harry przytaknął i powoli postawił Lily na ziemi. Objęła go za nogę, więc pogłaskał jej przepiękne włosy swoją spuchniętą, posiniaczoną dłonią.  
— Pamiętam.  
— Scorpius Malfoy chce się umówić na zabawę. Z Alem — powiedziała Ginny.  
Harry potrząsnął głową.  
— To niemożliwe.  
— Wiem.  
— Proszę! — Al spojrzał błagalnie na Harry’ego. — Obiecuję, że się nie zaprzyjaźnimy. Ale on napisał, że ma boisko do quidditcha. _U siebie w domu._  
— No jasne, że ma — odparł Harry ironicznie.  
— I dwie miotły wyścigowe.  
— Już rozumiem, dlaczego chcesz tam pójść.  
— Tak. Mogę?  
— Co ty na to, żebyśmy porozmawiali o tym po kolacji?  
Twarz Ala spochmurniała.  
— Powiesz „nie”.  
Harry pokuśtykał przez pokój, wlokąc za sobą Lily. Odplątał ją od swojej nogi i przyklęknął przed synem. Spojrzał mu w oczy.  
— Wiesz, z jakiego powodu.  
— Jego tato jest na zwolnieniu warunkowym. Mówiłeś, że MORD oznacza dobry wybór. Więc tato Scorpiusa dobrze wybrał, racja?  
To było pytanie ogólne.  
— Niektóre z jego wyborów są dobre.  
— No to czemu nie mogę tam iść?  
— Ponieważ jest to sprzeczne z zasadami mojej pracy. Nie wolno mi nawiązywać bliższych stosunków z żadnym z … hmm, z nikim objętym programem MORD i to dotyczy również ich rodzin. A to znaczy, że ty, mama, James albo Lily również nie mogą tego robić.  
Al sprawiał wrażenie zdezorientowanego.  
— Czyli MORD pilnuje też Scorpiusa?  
Z pewnością. Pod pewnymi względami. Grzechy ojców i tak dalej.  
— Nie, oczywiście że nie. Scorpius jest tylko chłopcem. Tak jak ty.  
— W takim razie czemu dostał karę, skoro to jego tata zrobił coś złego?  
— Niesprawiedliwe, prawda?  
— Tak — powiedział Al kwaśno. — Troszeczkę.  
— Przykro mi, Al.  
— Więc muszę mu odpowiedzieć, że nie przyjdę?  
— Dokładnie — westchnął Harry, bo prawdę mówiąc, uważał Scorpiusa za bystre, inteligentne, ciekawe świata dziecko, które nie miało w sobie nic ze skłonnego do drwiny i szyderstwa charakteru swojego ojca. — Pomogę ci jeszcze dziś odpisać na jego list, zgoda?  
Al zmarszczył brwi.  
— Nie lubię twojej pracy.  
— Ja też jej czasem nie lubię.  
— Dlaczego my nie mamy boiska do quidditcha?  
— Bo mamy ogród — odparł Harry z naciskiem.  
— Nasz ogród jest nudny.  
— Ja go lubię — powiedziała Lily. — Jest ładny.  
— Świetnie. — Ron wychynął z kuchni, rozładowując napięcie. Był przepasany różowym fartuchem Ginny, a jego ręce skrywały pikowane rękawice. — Kolacja gotowa. Chyba schrzaniłem coś z marchewkami, ale nie wyglądają na zbyt przypalone… — urwał. — Harry. O jasna cholera, stary. Co ci się stało?  
— Co słychać, Ron? — zapytał Harry, nie mając ochoty na kolejne tłumaczenie się ze swojego wyglądu. — Chyba się dymi z piecyka?  
— Nie wiem. Może. — Ron wzruszył ramionami. — Wyłączyłem go. Głodny jesteś?  
— I to jak.  
Ron przesunął po nim spojrzeniem.  
— Nie wolałbyś doprowadzić się najpierw do porządku?  
Harry zerknął na siebie. Był brudny, poobijany, zakrwawiony i pokryty drobniutką siatką igiełek wilczej pokrzywy.  
— Raczej powinienem. Gdzie Hermiona?  
Ron wskazał kciukiem w tył.  
— W ogrodzie z Hugonem i Rose. Wiedziałeś, że macie elfy?  
— Naprawdę? — zwrócił się Harry do Ginny. — Od kiedy?  
Ginny uniosła ręce w obronnym geście.  
— Też nie wiedziałam. Rose właśnie je odkryła. Na szczęście to dopiero małe kokony.  
— Pozbędę się ich w sobotę.  
— Lily ci z pewnością pomoże.  
— Słuchaj — powiedział Ron, ściągając kuchenne rękawice. — Gdzie odstawiłeś moją miotłę? Do schowka? Obiecałem Hugonowi, że po kolacji zabiorę go na przejażdżkę. Chciałbym przedtem sprawdzić witki.  
— Hmm — mruknął Harry i spuścił wzrok. Potarł kark i zakołysał się na piętach. — No właśnie. Dobrze, że pytasz, bo…


	9. Wyjawienie niewybaczalnego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betowała **Kaczalka**.

# MIESIĄC DWUNASTY

# Wyjawienie niewybaczalnego

— Proszę, powiedz nam, czemu tu jesteś.  
Draco z całych sił starał się nie zwymiotować na podłogę ponurej, położonej kilka pomieszczeń za biurem Pottera sali, w której odbywało się seminarium zadośćuczynienia ofiarom. Prowadzili je różni aurorzy, niekiedy, w zależności od tygodnia, pojawiali się też specjalni profesorowie, ale nie dzisiaj, o nie, dziś, na przedostatnich zajęciach przed rewizją jego przypadku przez Wizengamot, prowadzącym był Harry Potter we własnej osobie. Jakżeby inaczej.  
— Malfoy — powiedział Potter tydzień wcześniej podczas jednego z rutynowych spotkań w jego biurze. — Tak już dłużej być nie może. Zostały ci tylko dwie lekcje, a wciąż jesteś jedynym uczestnikiem, który nie wziął na siebie odpowiedzialności za swój czyn.  
— Uważasz, że reszta bierze odpowiedzialność? — zadrwił Draco, pragnąc rzucić Potterowi w twarz całą prawdę. — Szkoda, że nie wiesz, co gadają podczas przerwy na papierosa. Wciskają ci ciemnotę. Jest im wszystko jedno, co zrobili, i wcale tego nie żałują. Po prostu skaczą, jak im każesz. Mówią, czego się od nich oczekuje.  
Potter był niewzruszony.  
— Chcesz powiedzieć, że ty też nie żałujesz popełnionego przestępstwa?  
— Nie! — Draco czuł więcej niż frustrację, próbując wytłumaczyć Potterowi, o co mu chodzi. — Ja tylko nie pojmuję, czemu mam wylewać potoki skruchy przed kupą obcych mi ludzi tylko po to, by prawidłowo zademonstrować poczucie winy. _Rozumiem_ swoją sytuację. Dopuściłem się zabójstwa. Zginął człowiek. To był błąd, ale stało się, nie cofnę czasu. To wszystko.  
— Skoro to jedynie „błąd”, nie powinieneś mieć problemu z opowiedzeniem całej historii.  
Draco, spięty pod atakiem Pottera, bez przerwy obracał zegarek wokół nadgarstka.  
— Tak? Cóż, ci kretyni, których towarzystwo muszę znosić przez trzy godziny w tygodniu, kłamią. Kłamią ci w żywe oczy…  
Potter trzepnął ręką o blat biurka. Ku jego zażenowaniu, ostre klaśnięcie przestraszyło Dracona. Patrzył w zdumieniu na Pottera, który celował w niego palcem.  
— Zatroszcz się lepiej o siebie, a nie o innych. Reszta skazanych robi mnie w balona? A co cię to obchodzi? Tutaj — Potter postukał energicznie o wierzch teczki Dracona — zajmujemy się tobą. _Twoim_ czynem. Powodem, dla którego _ty_ tu jesteś. A ci „kretyni” i ich uczciwość wobec programu? To absolutnie nie twoja sprawa.  
— Owszem, również moja! — Draco wrzał z gniewu. Czuł się kompletnie niezrozumiany. — Dlaczego oni mają…  
— To _nieważne_ , Malfoy. Jesteś tak skupiony na innych, że używasz ich jako sposobu odwrócenia uwagi.  
— Odwrócenia uwagi?  
— Od własnej odpowiedzialności. Chodzi o twój wyrok, a nie cudzy. Zajmowanie się pozostałymi uczestnikami seminarium nie wchodzi w zakres twoich obowiązków, podobnie jak troska o to, czy nie oszukują. To moje zmartwienie. Ty masz skoncentrować się na swoim przypadku.  
Draco wyprostował się na krześle, rozdrażniony i zły.  
— Wiesz, co to jest? To cholerne gówno.  
— Powiem ci, co jest cholernym gównem: fakt, że tu siedzisz i narzekasz, jak źle cię traktują, podczas gdy ktoś stracił życie. — Potter zmrużył oczy. — Myślę, że się co do ciebie nie pomyliłem.  
— Odnośnie czego?  
— Że się nie nadajesz.  
Draco nachylił się nad biurkiem najdalej, jak mógł. Wyciągnął ręce, prawie dotykając swojej teczki, i wykrzywił usta.  
— No i zatoczyliśmy pełen krąg. Potter? Wisi mi to i powiewa.  
— Och, ani wisi, ani powiewa.  
— Skąd ta pewność? Czyżbyś został nagle mistrzem legilimencji? Merlinie, ciężko o gorszego oklumentę na całej kuli ziemskiej…  
— Tutaj nie chodzi o mnie.  
I wtedy Draco doznał olśnienia. W jego głowie rozbłysła zupełnie nowa myśl.  
— Tak, chodzi — powiedział. — Jak najbardziej chodzi o ciebie. _Zaangażowałeś się_.  
Wbrew własnej woli odczuwał radosne podniecenie. Jego podświadomość objawiła mu ukrytą prawdę i Draco zrozumiał, że czekał na taki zwrot wydarzeń od jedenastego roku życia, czy chciał się do tego przyznać, czy nie. Znaczyło to bowiem, że Potter stawiał go na równi ze sobą, podnosił go na wyższą płaszczyznę nawet po tym, czego Draco się dopuścił. I choć niewątpliwie najbardziej interesowała go własna kariera zawodowa, Draco nie potrafił pozbyć się wrażenia, że być może Potter po części pragnął jego sukcesu.  
W jednej chwili pojął kilka rzeczy. Wiedział, że naprawdę będzie musiał opowiedzieć swoją historię, na myśl o czym robiło mu się niedobrze. Wiedział, że będzie musiał zapoznać z nią syna. Wiedział, że będzie musiał zadowolić Pottera, żeby dopełnić wyroku. A ponieważ Potter uchylił lekko drzwi prowadzące na wolność, Draco rzucił się w kierunku padającego zza nich światła — chciał pokazać Potterowi, że tkwił w błędzie, że niezależnie od wcześniejszych czynów Draco potrafił być „kimś porządnym”, co, jak sobie wmawiał, wcale nie musiało oznaczać bycia dobrym w konwencjonalnym znaczeniu.  
Możliwe nawet, że mógłby _odpokutować_ …  
I właśnie dlatego znajdował się teraz w zatłoczonym pomieszczeniu wraz z Potterem i siedmioma innymi mężczyznami o skwaśniałych minach, obracał zegarek wokół nadgarstka i usiłował nie zwymiotować.  
— Powiedz nam, dlaczego tu jesteś — powtórzył Potter. Siedział przy koślawym biurku w rogu sali i mierzył Dracona uważnym wzrokiem.  
 _Popełniłem błąd._  
— Popełniłem przestępstwo.  
Cianan Mulciber Junior, skazany za handel nielegalnymi eliksirami i mugolskimi narkotykami, prychnął, unosząc wzrok ku sufitowi.  
— Co za wielkie wydarzenie, że wreszcie to przyznałeś, Malfoy.  
Draco spojrzał na niego zwężonymi oczami.  
— Przyniósłbym ci pozdrowienia od ojca, gdyby miał czas je przekazać. Niestety, był za bardzo zajęty rżnięciem w tyłek innych więźniów, by kłopotać się o dobre słowo dla synka.  
Mulciber zaczerwienił się i wstał, zwijając i rozluźniając pięści niczym rozgniewany dzieciak.  
— Ty pierdolony kutasie! Wydaje ci się, że jesteś lepszy od innych… — Postąpił krok w stronę Dracona, ale Potter już był na miejscu.  
— Siadaj — powiedział do Mulcibera, który usłuchał po krótkiej chwili groźnego prężenia mięśni. — Rozmawialiśmy już o ignorowaniu zaczepek werbalnych. Ustąpienie nie oznacza słabości. — Popatrzył na Dracona. — Malfoy, zachowuj się jak należy.  
— To on zaczął.  
— Nieważne. Pilnuj swojego nosa. — Potter powrócił za biurko. — Mów dalej.  
— Przecież już powiedziałem. Popełniłem przestępstwo. Proszę, masz. Usłyszałeś to jeszcze raz. Przyznałem się.  
— Całkiem znośny początek — stwierdził Potter. — Poznałem już twoją historię. Nadszedł czas podzielić się nią z resztą grupy. Każdy z tu obecnych wyjawił okoliczności popełnionych przez siebie czynów.  
Draco odpowiedział śmiechem.  
— Każdy z tu obecnych? Oprócz _ciebie_. Nie próbuj mi wmówić, że nie masz żadnego trupa w szafie, Potter.  
— Tutaj nie chodzi o mnie.  
— Taaa. — Erik Larsson powiercił się na krześle i złożył ramiona na piersi. — Odwracasz uwagę od swojego przypadku.  
Larsson był szwedzkim czarodziejem, odbywającym karę pod nadzorem Teddy’ego Lupina. Utknął w Wielkiej Brytanii po czterodniowym pijackim wypadzie, który zakończył włamaniem się do czyjejś posiadłości, wypiciem wartej tysiąc galeonów butelki wina, zjedzeniem czekoladowego batonika, zwymiotowaniem na bezcenny dywan z nundu, rozebraniem się do naga i odespaniem całej akcji w łóżku właściciela domu. Jako jedyny z grupy nie odsiedział kary w Azkabanie, został jednak zobowiązany do pozostania w Wielkiej Brytanii na okres osiemnastomiesięcznego zawieszenia. Larsson był też jedynym poznanym przez Dracona człowiekiem o karnacji bledszej niż jego własna. Miał włosy tak jasne, że praktycznie przezroczyste, i wydawał się w ogóle nie posiadać brwi, co nadawało mu wygląd zaskoczonego, wypłowiałego ducha.  
— Och, proszę, daruj sobie.  
— No ale odwracasz uwagę.  
— Tak, odwracasz — wtrącił się Mulciber, wciąż czerwony i wściekły. — Jaką zbrodnię popełniłeś, Malfoy?  
— Jestem pewien, że już wiesz.  
— Chcę usłyszeć, jak mówisz to na głos.  
— Mulciber, nie chodzi o to, by kogoś zawstydzić. Interesuje nas otwarte i szczere przyznanie się do winy. Malfoy?  
— Cholerne bzdury.  
Serce Dracona waliło mu tak mocno, że zaczął się zastanawiać, czy to nie zapowiedź zawału. Merlin jeden wiedział, jakim kłębkiem nerwów był od lat, zestresowany, straumatyzowany, udręczony poczuciem straty. Może to już koniec… może lada moment umrze, tutaj, w tej sali, i upadnie na wyleniałą, zalatującą stęchlizną wykładzinę, wbijając w sufit nieruchome, niewidzące oczy.  
— W porządku. Pomogę ci i ujawnię jeden fakt dotyczący twojego przypadku…  
— Nie — zaprotestował Draco kategorycznie i zerknął na Pottera. — To moja historia.  
Zamilkł i pochylił się, opierając łokcie o kolana. Splótł ciasno dłonie i wbił wzrok w podłogę. Minęły dwie pełne minuty, wypełnione absolutną ciszą.  
— Zabiłem człowieka.  
Miał wrażenie, że cały budynek odetchnął z ulgą.  
— Kogo?  
Pytanie zadał potężnie zbudowany mroczny czarodziej, który odzywał się tylko wtedy, gdy zapytano go o coś bezpośrednio. Draco wyraźnie czuł na sobie jego spojrzenie.  
— Mojego wspólnika.  
— Dla pieniędzy?  
— Nie. Mam ich w bród.  
— Ale majątek nie uchronił cię przed Azkabanem, prawda? — Tym razem głos zabrał Edward Entwhistle, który przypuszczalnie najchętniej widziałby Dracona martwym.  
— Nie, nie uchronił.  
— Opowiedz nam, co się wydarzyło — poprosił Potter tonem, który Draco mógłby uznać za… łagodny. Mógłby, gdyby nie wiedział lepiej.  
— To stało się w godzinach pracy.  
— Dobrze — zachęcał dalej Potter.  
— Była środa. Tego dnia mieliśmy w zasadzie wolne, ale dostałem pilną sowę… pojawiła się okazja…  
— Czym się zajmowałeś? — zapytał Entwhistle.  
— Handlowaliśmy magicznymi artefaktami. Sprowadzaliśmy je z całego świata. Sporo podróżowaliśmy. Odwiedziłem każdy kontynent. — Musiał się trochę poprzechwalać.  
— Jak zabiłeś wspólnika?  
— To nie… hmmm…  
— Taaa. To prawda, co pisali w „Proroku”?  
— Popełniłem błąd — powiedział Draco. Było mu na przemian gorąco i zimno, a na obrzeżach pola widzenia tańczyła czarna nicość. — Straszliwy błąd.  
— Co się stało?  
Potrzebował minuty na odpowiedź.  
— Caractacus Burkes, jeden z właścicieli sklepu Borgin i Burkes, przysłał mi sowę. Nadarzyła im się okazja przeczesania posiadłości Crawfordów…  
— Domu Doris Crawford? — zapytał Mulciber. — Słyszałem, że zgromadziła kupę czarnomagicznych przedmiotów.  
Draco potrząsnął głową.  
— Nieprawda. A w najlepszym wypadku nieścisłość. Miała parę takich rzeczy, ale w każdej rodzinie znajdzie się kilka mrocznych artefaktów. — Zastanowił się przelotnie, co mógł posiadać Potter. — Zresztą nieważne. Burkes zaoferował nam, że o ile jesteśmy zainteresowani, możemy w pierwszej kolejności obejrzeć zbiory, więc wysłałem wiadomość do… do… — Słowa zamarły mu na ustach.  
— Ofiary? — podrzucił Potter.  
— Tak.  
Draco znowu zamilkł.  
— Jak on się nazywał? — spytał małomówny mroczny czarodziej, którego tożsamość wciąż była Draconowi nieznana.  
— W zasadzie… to nie był… — Zaczerpnął głęboko tchu. — To był nie tyle wspólnik, co wspólniczka. Nazywała się… Pansy. — Jej imię dziwnie układało się na języku, jakby wymawiał je w zwolnionym tempie. — Pansy Parkinson.  
— Dobrze — powiedział Potter, kiwając głową. — Mów dalej.  
— No więc to była środa, dzień, w którym mieliśmy wolne, ale wysłałem do niej sowę z wiadomością o posiadłości Crawfordów, bo chodziło o naprawdę wielką okazję. Oczywiście Pansy była bardzo podekscytowana i z radością zgodziła się przyjść. Rozpierała ją taka… energia. Wciąż była w ruchu, bez przerwy czymś zajęta, wiecie? Robiła milion rzeczy naraz. Pojawiała się w pracy przede mną i wychodziła długo po mnie. Zawsze.  
— To brzmi, jakby wysoko ceniła sobie etykę zawodową.  
— Odwal się, Potter — powiedział Draco, z trudem przełykając ślinę. Mimo wrodzonego talentu do oklumencji ledwo panował nad emocjami. — Nie znosiłeś Pansy.  
Potter wzruszył ramionami.  
— Próbowała wydać mnie Voldemortowi.  
— Nawet jeśli, miała wtedy siedemnaście lat. Pansy była wyjątkowa.  
— W takim razie zakładam, że słabo ją znałem.  
— Tak, kurwa, bardzo słabo.  
— Kontynuuj. — Potter przewrócił oczami.  
— Postanowiliśmy, że skorzystamy z propozycji Borgina i Burkesa i obejrzymy magazyn, w którym przechowywali przedmioty z posiadłości Crawfordów.  
— Jak ją zabiłeś? — wtrącił się ponownie Avery. — Gazety pisały prawdę?  
— Chryste, jesteście jednym wstrętnym stadem sępów — warknął Draco ze wzburzeniem. Nic a nic nie przejmowali się samą Pansy, interesowały ich tylko smakowite kąski dotyczące jej śmierci. A Draco, do cholery, będzie musiał rzucić im je na pożarcie.  
Poczuł rosnącą panikę i spojrzał na Pottera, rozpaczliwie pragnąc wybawienia od tego piekła. Niestety, było jasne, że Potter nie zamierza ustąpić ani na krok.  
— Przybyliśmy do magazynu kwadrans przed jedenastą rano — podjął Draco. — Merlinie, czego tam nie było. Żeby przejrzeć wszystko, potrzebowalibyśmy całych dni, ale Pansy koniecznie chciała od razu zebrać tyle pierwszorzędnych artefaktów, ile się dało. — Zacisnął dłonie tak mocno, że knykcie o mało nie przebiły skóry. — Była… ambitna. Miała wyjątkowy gust, zawsze pragnęła zdobyć dla nas najlepszy, najbardziej unikalny towar. Potrafiła targować się jak nikt inny, osiągnąć swoje i zagadać kontrahenta na amen, zanim ten zdążył złapać oddech. Więc zaczęliśmy oglądać zbiór.  
Ucichł po raz kolejny.  
— No i? — zapytał Larsson.  
— Znaleźliśmy… — Draco potrząsnął głową. — Boże, było tam tyle rzeczy, cała masa. Ale mogliśmy sobie pozwolić na zakup wszystkich. Mieliśmy odpowiednie środki.  
— Miło to, kurwa, usłyszeć — skomentował Avery prowokacyjnie.  
— Co? — zapytał Draco, wiercąc go wzrokiem. — Chciałeś mi coś wytknąć? Mam udawać, że ledwo wiążę koniec z końcem jak wy? Wcale nie muszę i ona też nie musiała.  
— Merlinie, aleś ty zarozumiały — powiedział Entwhistle z rozgoryczeniem.  
Draco nawet nie spojrzał w jego stronę.  
— Nie jestem zarozumiały. — Cóż, przypuszczalnie był. — Jestem szczery. Tak wygląda moje życie. Przykro mi, jeśli moja sytuacja finansowa przeszkadza któremuś z was.  
— Niepotrzebnie się chwalisz.  
Draco wzruszył ramionami i wskazał na Pottera.  
— Poskarżcie się jemu. On każe mi opowiadać. Nie podoba wam się, jak to robię? No to sobie wyjdźcie. Mam to gdzieś.  
— Mów dalej — ponaglił Potter.  
— W zbiorze Crawfordów była magiczna biżuteria — powiedział Draco po długiej chwili. — Obłożono ją zaklęciami, które przynosiły szczęście albo sprawiały, że nosząca ją osoba wydawała się atrakcyjniejsza dla innych. To naprawdę rzadkie czary. Oprócz nich tylko Felix Felicis lub amortencja działają w podobny sposób. Tak, są bardzo unikalne. Odkryliśmy też imponującą kolekcję sztuki afrykańskiej i pelerynę-niewidkę, wprawdzie lekko nieprzezroczystą, ale wciąż wartościową.  
— Zamiast wyliczać chłam, który kupiłeś — przerwał mu Mulciber — może lepiej skupisz się na swojej zbrodni?  
— Opowiadam o tych przedmiotach, bo są ważne. Ważne dla mojej… historii. Dla tego, co się wydarzyło. Znaleźliśmy samozaparzające serwisy do herbaty, rogi buchorożca, żywego złotego znikacza w złotej klatce, zbiór antycznych mioteł, magiczne zwierciadło pokazujące sekrety osoby, o którą je zapytasz, i…  
Zamilkł i nagle w jego gardle zaległa olbrzymia gula. Poczuł pieczenie w oczach i najchętniej umarłby ze wstydu.  
— Co jeszcze znaleźliście? — spytał Potter.  
— Kolekcję rzeczy, no wiecie… _niemagicznych_.  
— Niemagicznych? — powtórzył małomówny mroczny czarodziej. — Masz na myśli mugolskie?  
Draco potwierdził ruchem głowy.  
— I co się wtedy stało?  
— Myśleliśmy… bo to nie tylko ja! Pansy też uważała, że to dziwaczne przedmioty. Na przykład zdjęcia, które się nie poruszały. Albo drobiazgi o zupełnie niejasnym przeznaczeniu. Zegary, które nie mówiły, książki, które nie krzyczały ani w ogóle nie odzywały się do ciebie, poza tym…  
— Poza tym co, Malfoy?  
Najdłuższa do tej pory cisza.  
— Broń.  
— Broń? Jakiego rodzaju?  
Głowa Dracona szarpnęła się w bok, jakby targnięta tikiem.  
— Noże. Florety. Nieznane mi rzeczy. A jedna z nich…  
— Opowiedz nam o niej — powiedział Potter.  
— Wyglądała jak… krótka metalowa rura. Miała uchwyt idealnie pasujący do mojej dłoni. I takie coś, za co trzeba pociągnąć, żeby… zapomniałem nazwy… żeby z przodu wyleciały małe kawałki metalu i wbiły się w czyjeś ciało.  
Nie wiedział, jak to opisać, ponieważ widział ów przedmiot tylko jeden raz. Tamten jedyny raz.  
— Mówisz o mugolskim pistolecie — wyjaśnił Potter.  
Draco spuścił wzrok.  
— Tak — potwierdził.  
— Zetknąłeś się już kiedyś z bronią tego rodzaju?  
— Nie. Nigdy.  
— Znałeś sposób jej działania?  
— Nie. Była taka… brzydka. Ponura. Głupia i niepraktyczna w porównaniu z różdżką.  
— Co pamiętasz o tamtym pistolecie?  
— Był srebrny… metalowy, jak mówiłem. I ciężki.  
— Kontynuuj.  
— Burkes… — Draco nie mógł wypowiedzieć tego na głos. Po prostu nie mógł. Ale Potter nie dawał mu spokoju. — Burkes ostrzegł mnie…  
— Tak?  
— Wiesz, przed czym mnie ostrzegł.  
— Ale nikt poza mną nie wie.  
— Naprawdę potrzebne są te wszystkie szczegóły? Zabiłem Pansy. To nie wystarczy?  
— Nie, nie wystarczy — odparł Potter krótko.  
— Burkes ostrzegł mnie…  
— Tak?  
— Ostrzegł mnie, żebym… — Wstyd i upokorzenie zaczynały brać nad nim górę. Jeszcze nigdy nie opowiedział o tym nikomu, nawet swojemu adwokatowi, który oparł obronę na ministerialnym raporcie wypadku. — Burkes ostrzegł… żeby tego nie dotykać.  
— I co zrobiłeś?  
— Wziąłem to do ręki.  
— Podniosłeś pistolet po wyraźnym ostrzeżeniu Burkesa?  
— Tak, bo… bo nie chciałem wyjść na idiotę, jasne? Nie chciałem, żeby Pansy się domyśliła, że nie mam bladego pojęcia, co to jest. Dowierzała mojej kompetencji.  
— Czyli chciałeś dobrze wypaść?  
Pragnął, żeby ziemia się rozstąpiła i pochłonęła go w całości.  
— Nie sformułowałbym tego akurat w ten sposób.  
— A w jaki? — zapytał Potter.  
— Pansy… zawsze wyglądała fantastycznie, wiesz? Nosiła najlepsze szaty, była zadbana. Miała… cudowne włosy. Zupełnie inne niż ja. Ciemne. I duże brązowe oczy…  
— Zbaczasz z tematu — upomniał go Potter. — Te detale są nieistotne.  
— Dla mnie się liczą.  
— W porządku. Ale wróćmy do samego przestępstwa.  
— Co jeszcze chcesz wiedzieć? — spytał Draco z rozdrażnieniem. Jego samowolne kolano znów ożyło; skakało, skakało i skakało bez końca, a ręce, choć splecione ze sobą palcami, trzęsły się zauważalnie.  
— Powiedz to i koniec, Malfoy.  
— Ale co?  
— Co stało się potem.  
— Podniosłem pistolet.  
— Dobra. A dalej?  
— Trzymałem go i… W tym, jak pasował do wnętrza mojej dłoni, było coś _instynktownego_.  
— Rozumiem.  
— Ale wtedy Burkes powiedział… powiedział, że spotkał się już kilka razy z tą mugolską bronią i że lepiej jej nie dotykać. Kazał mi ją odłożyć i poprosił, żebym skupił się na magicznych artefaktach.  
Potter kiwnął głową, ale się nie odezwał.  
— I co wtedy zrobiłeś? — zapytał mroczny czarodziej.  
— Nie odłożyłem broni.  
— Dlaczego?  
— Bo nie lubię, kiedy ludzie mi coś nakazują.  
— Więc myślałeś o sobie? — wtrącił się Potter. — Bardziej niż o bezpieczeństwie innych?  
— Nie myślałem w tych kategoriach.  
— To bywa podświadome.  
— Nie chciałem — powiedział Draco niewyraźnym głosem — żeby to się stało.  
— Żeby co się stało?  
— Wiesz, co się stało.  
— Tak, ale jak pamiętasz, reszta nie wie.  
— Pistolet wystrzelił.  
— Jak to?  
Draco milczał.  
— Czemu, Malfoy? Jak pistolet mógł sam wystrzelić?  
— Nacisnąłem na to coś.  
— Masz na myśli spust. Po co?  
— Nie wiem!  
— Burkes mówił ci przecież, żebyś tego nie dotykał.  
— Popełniłem błąd.  
— To nie był błąd. To była decyzja.  
— Nie podejmowałem żadnej decyzji!  
— Niemniej — odparł Potter beznamiętnie — to zrobiłeś.  
— Taaak — powiedział Larsson. — Nie musiałeś brać tej rzeczy do ręki. Pan Burkes cię ostrzegał.  
— Nie wiedziałem, co się stanie, dobra?  
— Co powiedziała Pansy, gdy podniosłeś broń? — spytał Mulciber zupełnie normalnym tonem. Sprawiał wrażenie autentycznie zainteresowanego odpowiedzią Dracona.  
— Nic.  
— Dlaczego?  
— Bo… nie miała czasu.  
— Więc ty tak po prostu wziąłeś sobie mugolski pistolet i nacisnąłeś… to coś? Jak to się tam nazywało? — odezwał się Entwhistle.  
— Spust — wyszeptał Draco. Wnętrze sali rozpływało mu się przed oczami, wypierane przez wizję potwornego wspomnienia, której nie zdążył powstrzymać. — Głowa Pansy… — powiedział, prawie dusząc się słowami. — Jej głowa… — Objął się za potylicę i wykonał gest, jakby chciał ją podnieść.  
— Tak? — ponaglił go znów Potter.  
Draco milczał dalej.  
— Zaszedłeś tak daleko. Dojdź do końca.  
Pomieszczenie rozmazało się kompletnie; Draco nie widział już niczego.  
— Tył jej głowy odpadł.  
Grupa gapiła się na niego w milczeniu. Czuł na sobie wzrok zebranych, choć nie dostrzegał twarzy przez zasłonę nieproszonych łez. Nie płakał od siedemnastu lat, lecz teraz nie miał nad sobą kontroli, wydawało mu się, że tonie. Obraz głowy Pansy eksplodującej przed jego oczami powracał w nieskończonej pętli, jakby został wypalony na wewnętrznej stronie powiek. Krew, mózg i kości, rozbryzgujące się na części zbioru Crawfordów, Pansy osuwająca się na ziemię, nieżywa jeszcze przed uderzeniem o podłogę, bez cienia nadziei na ratunek, magiczny czy jakikolwiek, z dziurą pod lewym okiem, tak małą, że fałszowała powagę sytuacji, dopóki nie zobaczył odstrzelonej potylicy. Krew płynęła bezgłośnie i zbierała się w kałużę, podobną do purpurowej płyty na kamiennej posadzce magazynu. Draco pamiętał starego Caractacusa Burkesa, stojącego z szeroko otwartymi ustami, pokrytego krwią i strzępami tkanek. Przypominał sobie jego uniesione ręce, jakby zanurzył je właśnie w płynnym wosku i czekał, aż ten zastygnie. Znów słyszał martwą ciszę, głębszą od wszystkiego, czego doświadczył, łącznie z pewnym zajściem w piątej klasie, kiedy Pansy niechcący pozbawiła go zaklęciem uszu i przez trzy godziny był kompletnie głuchy. Zaśmiewali się do rozpuku, gdy później Draco zemścił się, przyprawiając jej nos identyczny jak u Snape’a. Jego najlepsza przyjaciółka, pierwsza osoba, którą pocałował, pierwsza miłość, emocjonalna opoka, partner w interesach, osoba, która poznała go z jego żoną, po prostu padła jak ścięta i umarła na jego oczach. Ciężar pistoletu w dłoni pozostał w niej na zawsze; trwale wyryty, nieprzezwyciężalny ból fantomowy.  
— Tył jej głowy odpadł — powtórzył tępo. — Tył jej głowy odpadł…  
— W porządku, Malfoy — odezwał się Potter i zwrócił do reszty grupy, podczas gdy Draco nie przestawał powtarzać szeptem tych samych słów, jakby wciąż było ich za mało. — Do przerwy jeszcze sporo czasu, ale zrobimy ją teraz. Piętnaście minut.  
Uczestnicy seminarium w milczeniu opuścili salę. Draco pozostał na miejscu, skamieniały i pozbawiony tchu. Nie mógł oddychać, zaczynał się dusić.  
— Dobrze się czujesz?  
Draco potrząsnął głową.  
Potter siedział przez chwilę, a potem wstał.  
— Spisałeś się doskonale — powiedział tonem równie mało życzliwym co ten, którym zwykle zwracał się do Dracona. Jego słowa zabrzmiały raczej jak stwierdzenie niż szczera pochwała i wystarczyły, by ostatecznie przepełnić kielich.  
— Wyjdź — nakazał Draco zdławionym głosem. — Po prostu, kurwa, wyjdź.  
— Dobra — odparł Potter. — Wrócę za kwadrans. W tym czasie masz wziąć się w garść. Bo otworzyłeś właśnie bramę, Malfoy. Teraz już nie ma odwrotu. Będziesz musiał przez to przejść. Dziś.  
Drzwi zamknęły się za nim z cichym stuknięciem.

*  
Dwie i pół godziny później Draco odczekał, aż wszyscy się rozejdą. Po spotkaniu nikt do niego nie podszedł ani nie zwrócił się z propozycją jakiejkolwiek pomocy czy nawet z dobrym słowem; był im obojętny. Zresztą z wzajemnością — jak ty mnie, tak ja tobie.  
Niemniej musiał złożyć pewne oświadczenie.  
— Tym razem czuję się zobowiązany poinformować cię — powiedział do Pottera, stojącego przed nim z założonymi na piersi ramionami — że idę stąd prosto do pubu po drugiej stronie ulicy i zamierzam zalać się w trupa. Albo, według twojej terminologii, nadużyć alkoholu. I nic mnie nie obchodzą konsekwencje. Wsadź mnie z powrotem do pierdla, jeśli sobie chcesz. Bo dzisiaj, kurwa, zwisa mi to i powiewa.  
Wstał i złapał swoją pelerynę. Potter nawet nie drgnął i nie odezwał się ani słowem, więc Draco wyminął go, kierując się do wyjścia.  
— To co? Widzimy się jutro? Na pewno po dzisiejszym wieczorze będę cuchnął alkoholem. Pomyślałem, że lepiej cię o tym uprzedzić.  
Dwie minuty później był już na zewnątrz, opuściwszy gniewnym krokiem budynek, w którym urzędował MORD, a zimne nocne powietrze owiewało rozgrzaną skórę jego twarzy. Nie rozglądając się na boki, przeciął ulicę i o mało nie wpadł pod mugolską taksówkę, w ogóle nieprzejęty swoim bezpieczeństwem. Szarpnięciem otworzył drzwi i energicznie przekroczył próg pubu „Jama Ropuchy”1.

*

Obowiązkowe raporty MORD charakteryzowała wysoka formalność i ściśle określona struktura.

_Lekcja zadośćuczynienia ofiarom numer 19.  
Skazany pojawił się na zajęciach punktualnie. Łącznie wziął udział w 19 z 20 przewidzianych godzin, nie opuściwszy ani jednej, nie angażując się zauważalnie w temat. Pouczony przez sprawującego nadzór aurora MORD, HJP, że w przypadku nieprzyznania swojej winy wobec ofiary do dnia dzisiejszego, jego kazus zostanie ponownie rozpatrzony przed Wizengamotem z sugestią anulowania zawieszenia i przywrócenia dopełnienia wyroku w postaci trzynastu miesięcy pozbawienia wolności do odbycia w więzieniu Azkaban. Skazany dostosował się do rady aurora i ujawnił swoją winę na dzisiejszej lekcji w obecności w/w i pozostałych siedmiu uczestników zajęć. W zachowaniu skazanego nadal przejawia się pogarda w stosunku do reszty skazanych oraz przekonanie o własnej wyjątkowości i wyższości w porównaniu z typowym profilem przestępczym. Odpowiedzialność skazanego za swoje czyny i uznanie ich za akt kryminalny, wyczerpująco przedstawione mu przez aurora MORD, pozostaje ciągłym tematem dyskusji. Skazany ujawnił swoją winę z najwyższą niechęcią, a jego wystąpienie, zdaniem prowadzącego zajęcia, spotkała się z negatywną reakcją innych uczestników zajęć. Prowadzący zauważył też, że sam proces przyznania się do winy sprawił skazanemu wielką trudność, zarówno pod względem emocjonalnym, jak i fizycznym…_

Harry w zamyśleniu przesunął końcówką pióra po dolnej wardze. Wiedział, co powinien teraz napisać — jeżeli miał ściśle trzymać się protokołu, musiał ująć w raporcie, że Malfoy po wszystkim zamierzał upić się do nieprzytomności w pubie naprzeciwko. Musiał zanotować też jego zapowiedź, że z pełną świadomością zjawi się na jutrzejszym spotkaniu pod wpływem resztek alkoholu. To wystarczyłoby, żeby wylądował z powrotem w więzieniu.  
A mimo tego… Harry nie mógł nadziwić się ironii położenia, w jakim znalazł się Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, śmierciożerca, czystokrwisty wyznawca potęgi i separacji czystej krwi, nienawidzący mugoli dupek, zabił swoją czystokrwistą najlepszą przyjaciółkę banalną mugolską bronią. Po dzisiejszym wyznaniu Harry był… no, niekoniecznie _szczęśliwy_ , że jego pozostali podopieczni nie okazali Malfoyowi żadnego współczucia, niemniej doznał czegoś w rodzaju satysfakcji, kiedy ci, do których Malfoy żywił pogardę, odpłacili mu się jeszcze większą. Przekonanie Malfoya o niesprawiedliwości swojej kary miało bardzo silne i równie głębokie korzenie.  
A zresztą, nieważne.  
Harry otworzył teczkę i zaczął przerzucać zebrane w niej, wypełnione informacjami setki stron, cofając się aż do pierwszych dokumentów sporządzonych w Biurze Aurorów jeszcze przed rozprawą Malfoya. Zawierały sprawozdania śledczych, rejestr karny Malfoya (do tamtego momentu czysty), opis sekcji zwłok Pansy Parkinson, zdjęcia z miejsca przestępstwa i sugerowaną wysokość kary do przedłożenia Wizengamotowi. Zdaniem Biura Aurorów w tym przypadku w grę wchodziły okoliczności łagodzące, z których główną stanowił fakt, że Malfoy nie miał pojęcia, co trzymał w ręku. Owszem, Caractacus Burke ostrzegł go, by nie dotykał pistoletu, nie wyjaśnił jednak dlaczego ani nie wytłumaczył, czym jest ten przedmiot i jak bardzo może być niebezpieczny. Większość czarodziejskiego społeczeństwa znała różne rodzaje mugolskiej broni, niemniej absurdem byłoby zakładać, iż dotyczy to absolutnie wszystkich — zwłaszcza tacy jak Malfoy, czystokrwiści od wielu pokoleń, mogli przejść przez życie nie zetknąwszy się ani razu z pistoletem. Burke miał jakiekolwiek pojęcie, bo zajmował się handlem najróżniejszymi artefaktami o wiele dłużej niż Malfoy i Pansy, mimo znacznie większego sukcesu tych ostatnich.  
Harry wyciągnął fotografie z miejsca zbrodni i dokładnie obejrzał pierwszą. Najbardziej przerażał fakt, że choć była czarodziejska, nic się na niej nie poruszało. Parkinson nie żyła, jej półprzymknięte oczy patrzyły martwo przed siebie, i rzeczywiście brakowało tyłu jej głowy. Nawet kałuża krwi nie rosła, ponieważ Pansy wykrwawiła się jeszcze przed przybyciem aurorów do magazynu. Zdjęcie zdawało się tak samo ciche i nieruchome jak jego mugolskie odpowiedniki. Harry przerzucił kilka fotografii i na ostatniej z nich dostrzegł Malfoya siedzącego na krześle, wciąż z pistoletem w dłoni. Ujęcie powtarzało się w nieskończoność, a Malfoy trwał nieruchomo, podobnie jak jego ofiara, z jednym wyjątkiem — raz opuścił głowę i wbił wzrok w broń, zdumiony tak, jakby nagle wyrosła mu dodatkowa kończyna.  
Nie była to najkorzystniejsza pozycja, w jakiej mogli go znaleźć aurorzy. Używając niezbyt wymyślnej przenośni, trzymał w ręku dymiący pistolet.  
Harry wyjął odpisy przesłuchań aurorskich i przejrzał je pobieżnie.

_**Młodszy inspektor Potter** : Wiedziałeś, że pistolet był naładowany?  
 **DLM** : Co?  
 **MiP** : Pistolet. Czy wiedziałeś, że był naładowany?  
 **DLM** : Nie rozumiem, o co pytasz.  
 **MiP** : Zdawałeś sobie sprawę, że w pistolecie były kule?  
 **DLM** : Jakie kule?_

Harry westchnął. Od długich godzin marzył, żeby pójść wreszcie do domu i uciec przed wiecznym zmęczeniem, spowodowanym pracą z opornymi przypadkami, chociaż dziś jego główne źródło stanowił widok zmasakrowanej głowy Pansy Parkinson. Harry nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, jak musiał czuć się Malfoy, który znał ją przez całe życie i, no cóż, niewątpliwie kochał. Myśl o Malfoyu darzącym kogokolwiek miłością była kompletnie nowa i niepojęta. Na chwilę stworzył wyimaginowany obraz martwej Hermiony, leżącej na zimnej kamiennej posadzce, i nawet nie próbował zgłębiać potwornego ciężaru winy spoczywającego na Malfoyu, który w tym właśnie momencie usiłował uczynić go nieco lżejszym w pubie po drugiej stronie ulicy.  
Harry zamknął teczkę i odłożył ją na róg biurka. Wstał i wyszedł z pokoju, podążając korytarzami wydziału MORD do holu, gdzie znajdował się kominek, a po dotarciu na miejsce wywołał dom.  
— Wrócę dziś późno — powiedział, gdy na tle żaru w palenisku pojawiła się twarz Ginny.  
— O, to kiepsko. Wszystko w porządku?  
— Niezupełnie — odparł Harry. — Jeden z moich podopiecznych przechodzi lekki kryzys.  
— Kto?  
W zasadzie nie wolno mu było zdradzać jej podobnych rzeczy.  
— Draco Malfoy.  
— Ach.  
— Właśnie. Nie wiem, kiedy będę w domu, więc lepiej nie czekaj.  
— Tęsknię za tobą, ale dobrze, jak chcesz. Zostawić ci kolację w lodówce?  
— Tak. Dzięki. Hej, naprawdę przepraszam, że tak wyszło — dodał.  
Do tej pory pilnował się, żeby kończyć pracę punktualnie i nie zostawać w biurze po godzinach. Wykonywany przez niego zawód sprawiał, że Harry potrzebował systematycznego dystansu między MORD a życiem prywatnym i regularnej regeneracji sił po psychicznie wyczerpujących służbowych obowiązkach.  
— Nawet się nie przejmuj — powiedziała Ginny ze zrozumieniem. — W końcu to jednorazowa sytuacja. Głowa do góry, Harry, już dobrze. Idź i pogadaj z Malfoyem.  
— Dzięki. Kocham cię.  
— Z wzajemnością. Pocałuję od ciebie dzieci na dobranoc.  
— W porządku — odrzekł Harry. — Zrób to.  
Zakończywszy rozmowę, wrócił do biura, złapał pelerynę i torbę, zgasił światło i zamknął za sobą drzwi.

*

Znalazł Malfoya siedzącego samotnie — nic dziwnego. Opadł na ławę naprzeciwko niego i odłożył okrycie wraz z torbą w róg niszy, w której stał stolik. Pub niemal świecił pustkami. Kilku gości zajmowało miejsca przy barze, ale tylko on i Malfoy znajdowali się w głównej części sali.  
Harry splótł dłonie i pochylił się nad blatem. Malfoy miał przed sobą cztery puste szklanki.  
— Co się dzieje? — zapytał po dłuższym milczeniu.  
A wtedy Malfoy, ten ironiczny, zgryźliwy, przepełniony pychą okrutnik o zimnym sercu spojrzał na niego tak żałośnie, że Harry poczuł bolesne szarpnięcie w żołądku.  
— Strasznie mi jej brakuje.  
I Harry zrobił potwornie głupią, niewybaczalną rzecz. Złamał zasady i skinął ręką na kelnerkę.  
— To samo co on, proszę.  
— Już podaję!

*

Pomieszczenie kołysało się na wszystkie strony.  
W ciągu ostatniej godziny, po przybyciu Pottera, Draco wypił dwie whisky więcej niż on, ale nie wątpił, że dystans wkrótce zaniknie.  
Obaj mieli mocne głowy.  
— Wciąż mówi mi „Draco”.  
— Kto, Scorpius?  
— Tak. — Draco obrócił szklankę w dłoni. Kostki lodu zadzwoniły o jej ścianki.  
— A co próbowałeś zrobić, żeby…  
— Wszystko.  
Potter kiwnął głową i opróżnił szkło.  
— Masz w zwyczaju upijać się ze swoimi _skazanymi_?  
— Nie.  
— To czemu robisz to ze mną?  
— Wolisz, żebym się zmył?  
— Żyjemy w wolnym kraju — odparł Draco, niepewny powodu, dla którego Potter nie poszedł sobie jeszcze w diabły. — Podobno.  
Potter przewrócił oczami.  
— No więc jak wyglądają twoje plany?  
— Jakie plany?  
— Na czas po upływie kary.  
— Cholera — powiedział Draco. — To już za miesiąc…  
— Mhm. — Potter uniósł rękę, zamawiając następną rundę.  
— W pierwszej kolejności rzucę tę gównianą robotę.  
Kącik ust Pottera uniósł się lekko.  
— Ach tak? Czyli uważasz swoją pracę za gównianą? Preferujesz życie w błogim lenistwie?  
— Nie. — Draco jak najbardziej potrafił ciężko pracować. O ile nie chodziło o zajęcie podobne do aktualnego, oczywiście. — Teo genialnie obchodzi się z pieniędzmi i rachunkowością. Wycisnąłby zysk nawet z kamienia.  
— A ty nie umiesz aż tak dobrze liczyć?  
— Radzę sobie, ale nie do tego stopnia co Teo. Niech pani zostawi tu tę butelkę — powiedział do kelnerki, kiedy zbliżyła się, by napełnić im szklanki. — On po prostu posługuje się _językiem liczb_.  
— Podobnie jak Hermiona.  
Draco prychnął w swoją whisky.  
— Pieprzona Granger. — Potrząsnął głową.  
— Teraz już Weasley. Hermiona Weasley.  
— Najgorsza kombinacja imienia i nazwiska wszechczasów.  
— Wciąż używa „Granger” zawodowo — uzupełnił Potter obronnym tonem.  
— Tyle dobrego.  
— No to co chcesz robić po wszystkim? Tak na serio?  
— A czemu cię to obchodzi?  
Potter tylko na niego spojrzał.  
— Skoro tak bardzo cię to ciekawi, myślałem o powrocie do poprzedniego zawodu, nie wiem tylko, czy będzie mi wolno.  
— Po upływie kary możesz robić, co ci się żywnie podoba.  
— W takim razie przypuszczalnie zajmę się handlem artefaktami.  
Draco kochał swoją pracę, prowadzenie własnego interesu. Owszem, rozkręcił go przy pomocy złota Malfoyów, ale przy współudziale Pansy szybko zwrócił początkową inwestycję i sięgał do rodzinnego skarbca jedynie w sytuacjach, kiedy nadarzała się jakaś wyjątkowo lukratywna okazja, wymagająca większego wkładu. W chwili, kiedy Pansy umarła, działali w branży od czterech lat. Draco miał wszystko, czego pragnął: karierę zbudowaną na własnej ciężkiej pracy i odważnych decyzjach, a nie na nepotyzmie, piękną, dowcipną, troskliwą żonę, idealnego syna, dwór i ponure widmo mrocznej przeszłości zepchnięte w cień. Och, nadal potrafił być totalnym dupkiem, niemniej nauczył się podchodzić do niektórych spraw z pewnym dystansem.  
— A tak swoją drogą, dlaczego zdecydowałeś się zostać aurorem? Wydawało mi się, że naoglądałeś się w życiu dość… no wiesz, różnych akcji.  
Potter uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi. Jego zęby były białe i równe, zauważył Draco. Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobił po zwolnieniu z Azkabanu, była wizyta u uzdrowiciela, który wyleczył mu i doprowadził do porządku zrujnowane uzębienie. Draco nie odezwał się słowem do Astorii i Scorpiusa, dopóki cała procedura nie dobiegła końca. Nie chciał, żeby widzieli, co zrobiło z nim więzienie.  
— Dlaczego zostałem aurorem? — roześmiał się Potter. — A dlaczego ty zostałeś śmierciożercą?  
— Czemu zawsze przekręcasz moje pytania, zamiast normalnie odpowiedzieć? — Draco nie dał się nabrać na prowokację Pottera. Niedoczekanie.  
— Ponieważ — Potter nalał sobie następną porcję whisky — tutaj nie chodzi o mnie.  
— Chryste, Potter, wyobraź sobie, że masz w biurze dzień otwartych drzwi, a ja jestem dzieciakiem, którego ciekawi, co skłoniło cię do wybrania takiej kariery. Co byś mi odpowiedział?  
— Że lubię długie dni i krótkie noce, jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli.  
Draco nie miał bladego pojęcia.  
— Nie, nie wiem. Czemu mówisz tak zagadkowo?  
Potter przesunął dłoń nad blatem, jakby kreśląc łuk niewidzialnej tęczy.  
— Dobrze, to inaczej: bo pragnę świata, w którym jest więcej jasności niż mroku.  
Draco najeżył się odrobinę.  
— Mrok też może być piękny.  
Nie miał pojęcia, skąd mu to przyszło do głowy. Wiedział tylko, że ma w sobie ciemność i zawsze ją miał, że była fundamentem jego osobowości, którego nie mógł zmienić, że urodził się taki i został ukształtowany przez wiecznie otulające go cienie.  
— Tak? Wyjaśnij.  
Draco był zdecydowanie pijany.  
— We wszechświecie jest więcej mroku niż gwiazd, Potter.  
— Ale mrok, o którym mówisz, to tylko… — Potter rozłożył ręce — …jedna wielka ekspansja nicości.  
— Mrok jest podstawą dla gwiazd. Bez niego światło nie miałoby ani sensu, ani znaczenia. Bez mroku bylibyśmy skazani na śmierć.  
Potter obserwował go w milczeniu. Draco zdecydował ciągnąć dalej.  
— Mrok niesie z sobą wiele dobrego. — Zachwiał się nieco na ławie. — Na przykład, znasz to przysłowie: „najciemniej jest zawsze przed świtem”? — Pamiętał dosyć nieprzespanych nocy, by móc to potwierdzić. — Chodzi mi o ten moment, tę krótką chwilę między najczarniejszą godziną a brzaskiem, kiedy niebo przybiera atramentowy granat. Niesamowity kolor.  
— Niesamowite jest to, że znasz pojęcie piękna.  
— Tak, znam piękno — odparł Draco ostro, marszcząc brwi. — Dobrze wiesz, o czym mówię. W przeciwnym razie nie robiłbyś tego, co robisz.  
— Aha? A to niby czemu?  
— Sądzę, że jesteś uzależniony od mroku, Potter. — Uniósł dłoń. — Nie uwierzę, jeśli zaprotestujesz, więc nawet nie zaczynaj. Pożądasz ciemności. Z jakiego innego powodu zarabiasz na życie grzebaniem w niej?  
— Chyba nigdy jeszcze nie wypowiedziałeś się na ten temat tak obszernie.  
— Bo jeszcze nigdy nie zadałeś mi właściwych pytań.  
— Pytam o to, czego chcę się dowiedzieć.  
— Więc czemu tu jesteś, skoro wiesz już wszystko?  
Potter zagapił się na resztki bursztynowego płynu na dnie swojej szklanki.  
— Ponieważ nie do końca z tobą dobrze.  
— Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że mógłbym zrozumieć to dwojako.  
— Interpretuj sobie, jak chcesz.  
— Nie jest ci obojętne, co się ze mną stanie. — To było stwierdzenie, nie pytanie.  
— Przed chwilą interesowało cię, czemu zostałem aurorem — odparł Potter. — Ze względu na ludzi.  
— Więc co, przejmujesz się losem ludzi? — spytał Draco. — Czy po prostu cierpisz na syndrom bohatera?  
Potter uśmiechnął się lekko.  
— I jedno, i drugie.  
 _O cholera, Potter musi być rzeczywiście pijany_ , dotarło do Dracona.  
— Lubisz wybawiać ludzi od nich samych.  
— Niezupełnie. — Potter przesunął spoczywające na blacie przedramiona tak daleko do przodu, że jego splecione dłonie zderzyły się z baterią szklanek Dracona. — Lubię pokazywać ludziom, że istnieją inne wybory i że wcale nie muszą być one złe.  
— Czyli jeśli zdecydują się na podążanie ścieżką światła, nie będziesz już, jak to ująłeś, emocjonalnie zaangażowany w ich decyzje?  
— To zależy.  
— Od czego?  
— Tylko i wyłącznie od danego przypadku.  
— W takim razie, Potter, czy jesteś zaangażowany w mój przypadek?  
— Raczej tak. — Potter w ogóle nie sprawiał wrażenia zażenowanego tym faktem. — Jest skomplikowany.  
— Podobnie jak ja, co?  
— Cóż, ty przede wszystkim jesteś jak wrzód na dupie.  
Draco roześmiał się głośno.  
— To nie brzmi zbyt skomplikowanie.  
— Zdajesz się kryć w sobie… — Potter urwał.  
— Co?  
— Zdajesz się być bardziej… bardziej wielowymiarowy, niż zakładałem.  
— Jak myślisz, czemu jestem tak dobry w oklumencji?  
— Broniłeś się przy jej pomocy przed Voldemortem?  
Draco wzdrygnął się gwałtownie.  
— Co to za idiotyczne pytanie? Jasne że tak, do diabła.  
— I nie złamał cię?  
— Nie — odpowiedział Draco, prostując arogancko ramiona. — Ani razu. Podobnie jak nie złamał mnie Azkaban. Tobie też się to nie uda.  
— Ale Pansy się udało.  
Jego brawura osłabła.  
— Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo.  
— Cóż, a mnie tak — odparł Potter. — Inaczej byś tutaj nie siedział.  
Draco zamilkł na dłuższą chwilę.  
— Rozmawiałeś z jej rodziną?  
— Ostatni raz na pogrzebie. — Draco ponownie oddał się milczeniu i dopiero po pewnym czasie zdecydował się przyznać: — Matka Pansy pisuje do mnie.  
— O czym?  
— Nie wiem. Nie otwieram tych listów.  
Był zbyt wylękniony i zawstydzony, by zmierzyć się z zasłużonym gniewem, do jakiego pani Parkinson miała wszelkie powody. Draco nie czuł się na siłach stawić temu czoła. Nie mógł znieść kolejnej osoby w swoim życiu, która kiedyś go kochała, a teraz żywiła do niego wyłącznie głęboką nienawiść. Dorastał z Pansy, dom jednego z nich był domem drugiego, ich rodzice rozumieli się doskonale. Draco wiedział, że obecnie Narcyza nie utrzymywała już żadnych kontaktów z panią Parkinson.  
— Powinieneś je przeczytać.  
— Nie, wielkie dzięki. Chyba już dostatecznie wielu ludzi mną gardzi.  
— Byłbyś zaskoczony zawartością listów ofiar. Prawdę mówiąc, wysyłanie przez nich pogróżek i innych nienawistnych treści stanowi rzadkość. Wciąż je gdzieś masz?  
— Tak, zachowałem je. Są w moim sejfie.  
Potter wskazał na nadgarstek Dracona.  
— Mówiłeś, że to Pansy dała ci ten zegarek.  
Draco zerknął na przegub dłoni.  
— Mówiłem?  
— Tamtego dnia, kiedy spotkaliśmy się w parku.  
— Aha. Tak, podarowała mi go, gdy odchodziliśmy z Hogwartu. Ma wygrawerowaną dedykację.  
— Jaką?  
 _Błogosławieństwo i przekleństwo zarazem._  
— „Dobry przyjaciel to najwierniejsze lustro”.  
Potter skinął głową.  
— Co za ironia.  
— Lekka.  
— Zastanawiałeś się nad kupnem nowego zegarka?  
— Oczywiście, że nie!  
— To tylko taka mała sugestia.  
— Niby czemu miałbym go zmienić?  
— Żeby zostawić to za sobą.  
— Nie chcę zostawiać niczego za sobą.  
— Dlaczego?  
— Bo nie. — Draco nie wiedział, jak trafnie dobrać słowa. — Zostawianie za sobą oznacza zapomnienie. To byłoby nielojalne.  
— Wydaje ci się, że mógłbyś zapomnieć?  
Draco nie przestawał obracać zegarka na nadgarstku. Myślał o prześladującym go obrazie Pansy, skulonej na podłodze z wyrwaną połową czaszki, i wiedział, że nawet jako dotknięty demencją, przypominający pustą skorupę starzec nie pozbędzie się go ze swoich myśli.  
— Nie.  
— Malfoy, jest w tobie więcej światła, niż przypuszczasz.  
Dosyć szokujące stwierdzenie w ustach Pottera.  
— Co?  
— Powiedziałem, że masz w sobie więcej światła, niż ci się zdaje.  
— Narąbałeś się kompletnie.  
— No narąbałem — przyznał Potter. — Niemniej mam rację.  
— A co ty wiesz?  
— Wiem, że dokonałeś w życiu kilku dobrych wyborów.  
Draco przewrócił oczami.  
— Myślałem, że ich nie pochwalasz.  
— Większości nie — potwierdził Potter. — Ale coś ci powiem, tu i teraz. — Stuknął palcem w stół dla zaakcentowania ważności swoich słów. — Voldemort zabiłby cię, gdyby się dowiedział, że nas nie zdradziłeś. Jestem tego pewien.  
Draco zorientował się błyskawicznie, o czym mowa.  
— Zabiłby mnie bez dwóch zdań. — Dotknął skroni. — Oklumencja się kłania.  
— Czemu to wtedy zrobiłeś?  
Dlaczego to zrobił? Nie zastanawiał się nad tym często przez minione lata, bo wspomnienie ożywiało sprzeczne emocje, które wzbudzał w nim wówczas Potter. Niektóre z nich pozostały w Draconie do dziś: pragnienie bycia uznanym za kogoś wartościowego, równego sobie oraz, co zrozumiał znacznie później, ukryty pociąg do Pottera. Wciąż było w nim tyle gniewu, podsycanego ciągłymi insynuacjami, że jego wybory są łatwe, a on sam jest bezwartościowym, zbędnym dla świata tchórzem.  
— Czy to nie właśnie ty twierdziłeś, że nasze wybory dowodzą, kim jesteśmy naprawdę? — powiedział w końcu.  
Kolejny długi moment ciszy.  
— W zasadzie to słowa Dumbledore’a, ale tak, racja — odparł Potter.  
— Więc sam sobie dopowiedz, co oznaczał tamten wybór.  
— W porządku.  
— Nadal masz moją różdżkę?  
— Tak, mam.  
— Czemu?  
Sposób, w jaki Potter pokonał Voldemorta, nie stanowił tajemnicy w czarodziejskim świecie, podobnie jak sprawa horkruksów czy też sama legenda o Chłopcu, Który Przeżył. Drugi upadek Voldemorta został drobiazgowo przeanalizowany w setkach napisanych po wszystkim ksiąg, łącznie z trylogią pióra Rity Skeeter, której ten jeden jedyny raz udało się odtworzyć bieg wypadków rzeczywiście odpowiadający prawdzie. Draco wiedział, że w tych relacjach padło również jego nazwisko jako tymczasowego pana Czarnej Różdżki (boże, gdyby wtedy zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, do cholery!), ale to Potter, a nie on, był źródłem zainteresowania czytelników. Czasami, kiedy rozmowy schodziły na temat wojny, pojawiały się wzmianki, że w istocie to różdżka Dracona zabiła Voldemorta, jednak większość ludzi uważała ów fakt za drobną, niewartą większej uwagi ciekawostkę.  
— Nie mogę ci jej zwrócić.  
— Dlaczego nie?  
— Bo w ten sposób przekazałbym ci posłuszeństwo Czarnej Różdżki, do czego moim zdaniem nie wolno dopuścić.  
— Czyli rozważałeś już na serio oddanie mi różdżki?  
— Tak.  
— Co cię do tego skłoniło?  
— Nie potrzebuję jej jako takiej, tylko jej posłuszeństwa — wyjaśnił Potter.  
— I będziesz potrzebował go wiecznie?  
— Tak, aż do śmierci.  
— No cóż, trudno. A czy przynajmniej Astoria odzyska swój eliksir bezsennego snu, kiedy skończy się mój warunek?  
Potter wybuchnął śmiechem.  
— Dostaniecie swoje rzeczy z powrotem.  
— Dobra, muszę pozbyć się produktów ubocznych nadmiernego picia — powiedział Draco, przesuwając się na skraj ławy. — Idę do ubikacji. — Spojrzał na Pottera. — Masz dla mnie fioletowy kubeczek z brokatem?  
— Nie — odparł Potter, wytrzymując jego wzrok. — Podpiszesz mi jutro dobrowolne zeznanie o nadużyciu zakazanych substancji w postaci alkoholu i naruszeniu warunków twojego zwolnienia.  
Draco wzruszył ramionami.  
— Wolę to niż oficjalne oddawanie próbek.

*

Harry był bardzo, bardzo pijany. Nigdy nie zdarzało mu się wymiotować w tym stanie, za to miał skłonności do absolutnie nieznośnego kaca. Wiedział, że nazajutrz gorzko pożałuje dzisiejszych wyczynów, ale póki co czuł się doskonale.  
— Malfoy — powiedział, kiedy jego towarzysz wieczoru wrócił z toalety. — Dzisiaj… na zajęciach… Naprawdę wszystko z tobą w porządku?  
— Nie widzisz? Siedzę tu i opróżniam butelkę Ognistej ze swoim kuratorem MORD. To chyba jasne, że coś ze mną nie tak.  
— Pytam poważnie.  
— A ja poważnie odpowiadam.  
— Zastanawiałeś się już, czy nie porozmawiać z kimś zaufanym o tym, co się stało?  
Malfoy potrzebował chwili, żeby zrozumieć.  
— Chodzi ci o specjalistę? Uzdrowiciela? Po moim trupie.  
— Dlaczego?  
— Ponieważ — odparł Malfoy tonem, jakby wyrażał rzecz absolutnie oczywistą — po pierwsze nie jestem świrem, a po drugie to coś dla mięczaków.  
— O czym ty gadasz? Przecież to czysty absurd. Skąd taka opinia?  
— Co, czyżbyś sam odwiedzał specjalistę, Potter? Trafiłem zbyt blisko czułego punktu?  
Harry nie wiedział, czy się roześmiać, czy zamachnąć nad blatem i trzepnąć Malfoya w łeb za ten idiotyczny komentarz.  
— Taa, jasne. Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że nie byłoby w tym nic złego.  
— Oprócz potwierdzenia swojej słabości.  
— To żadna słabość.  
— Sam sobie z tym poradzę.  
— Nieźle ci poszło do tej pory, _Draco_. — Harry uniósł brwi i spojrzał na Malfoya znacząco.  
— Słuchaj, wiem, że on ciągle zwraca się do mnie „Draco”, ale mu przejdzie. Muszę tylko przeczekać. Jestem jego ojcem i nie zamierzam dostosowywać się do jego smarkatych wybryków.  
— Twoim zdaniem chodzi o wybryk, gdy syn nie chce mówić ci „tato”?  
— Nie to miałem na myśli.  
— Sądzę, że musi mieć naprawdę dobry powód.  
— Bzdura. Chce mnie tylko wkurzyć.  
— Od ośmiu miesięcy?  
— No dobra, Potter, posłuchajmy twoich sugestii, skoro taki z ciebie ekspert w kwestii mojego dziecka.  
— Twierdzę jedynie, że ma to swoją przyczynę. Pamiętasz jakieś szczególne wydarzenie na krótko przedtem, zanim zaczął się zwracać do ciebie po imieniu?  
Malfoy milczał przez chwilę.  
— Wiesz, że w zasadzie to mogła być twoja wina?  
— Och? — Harry poczuł rozbawienie.  
— Zdecydowanie.  
— A to niby czemu?  
— Gdybyś wtedy nie kazał robić mi testu na zakazane substancje…  
— Kiedy „wtedy”?  
— Na pierwszym spotkaniu.  
— Co to ma wspólnego ze Scorpiusem?  
— No, trochę się potem… zdenerwowałem. W domu.  
— Wciąż nie widzę związku.  
— Możliwe, że wyraziłem swoją opinię zbyt… dosadnie.  
— Wystraszyłeś go?  
Malfoy metodycznie rwał na kawałki papierową serwetkę, uparcie wpatrzony w jej maleńkie strzępki.  
— Nie. To znaczy, wydaje mi się, że nie. A może jednak?  
— Co dokładnie mówiłeś?  
— Różne rzeczy. — Malfoy wzruszył ramionami.  
— Przykładowo?  
— Byłem wściekły.  
— Co powiedziałeś?  
— „MORD to jedno wielkie pieprzone gówno.” O ile dobrze pamiętam.  
— Dlaczego Scorpius miałby się tym przerazić?  
— Niewykluczone, że powiedziałem więcej.  
— Nie krępuj się, słucham.  
— Powiedziałem… powiedziałem… że MORD to pieprzone gówno i że wolałbym odsiedzieć resztę kary w Azkabanie.  
— Aha. I po tym zaczął mówić ci „Draco”?  
— Uhm.  
— No tak, teraz to ma sens.  
— Jasne. Że nie ma.  
— Ile lat miał Scorpius, gdy trafiłeś do więzienia?  
— Cztery. Hmm, cztery i pół.  
— Widział cię w trakcie odbywania kary?  
Malfoy potrząsnął głową.  
— Azkaban nie wydaje zezwoleń na odwiedziny. Do diabła, listy ledwo tam docierają. Wystarczy, że strażnik ma jeszcze gorszy humor niż zazwyczaj, a korespondencja kończy jako kupka popiołu.  
— Myślałem, że z twoimi układami udało ci się zorganizować wizytę.  
— Nie.  
— Hmm.  
— Wiesz, że właśnie dlatego skazani cię nie znoszą, prawda? Pomijając fakt, że jesteś gigantycznym dupkiem, oczywiście. Nie cierpią cię, bo nie masz pojęcia o Azkabanie.  
Harry zmienił pozycję i spojrzał na Malfoya — jego twarz była zaczerwieniona, co w porównaniu ze zwykłą księżycową bladością nadawało mu wygląd spiczastego homara.  
— Widziałem Azkaban od wewnątrz setki razy, Malfoy. Tego wymaga po części moja praca.  
— Chryste. — Malfoy zmierzył go pogardliwym wzrokiem. — To nie to samo. Nigdy _nie siedziałeś_ w Azkabanie. Nie masz pojęcia, co to znaczy marznąć przez cztery lata albo łapać karaluchy w charakterze obiadu. I nie zapominajmy o dementorach. — Malfoy zamachał rozcapierzonymi dłońmi, z satysfakcją przywołując dawne lęki Harry’ego.  
— Bardzo śmieszne. Słuchaj, nie będę przepraszał za to, że nie siedziałem w więzieniu, do cholery!  
Co za absurd.  
— Mówię tylko, że to nie jest bez znaczenia. Dla nich. — Malfoy przyłożył szklankę do ust i ponownie opróżnił ją jednym haustem. — Dla mnie.  
— Czemu?  
— Bo koniecznie chcesz zbawić wszystkich, którzy wylądowali w twoim małym światku MORD, a nawet nie wiesz, od czego. — Malfoy wycelował w niego palcem. — Rzucam ci wyzwanie. Spędź w więzieniu przynajmniej miesiąc. Dostaniesz próbkę tego, co nas ukształtowało.  
— Miesiąc? — Harry zachwiał się lekko. — Jeden miesiąc. Hmm. Całkiem możliwe, że ministerstwo jakoś to zorganizuje.  
Malfoy wyprostował się na ławie.  
— Chyba żartujesz?  
— Skąd. Myślę, że ten pomysł jest… interesujący.  
— Serio?  
— Mhm. — Harry upił łyk. — Przyznaję, że mógłbyś mieć rację.  
— Potter, powinienem chyba podkreślić, że o Azkabanie da się powiedzieć wiele rzeczy, ale w żadnym wypadku nie jest tam „interesująco”.  
— Rozmawialiśmy o Scorpiusie.  
— Och, jeszcze pamiętasz?  
— Zawsze pamiętam.  
— Zapewne dlatego tak dobrze sprawdzasz się w swoim zawodzie — powiedział Malfoy sardonicznie.  
— Częściowo — odparł Harry z zadowoleniem. — A wracając do tematu Scorpiusa…  
Malfoy powędrował spojrzeniem w bok.  
— Po moich słowach, że wolałbym odsiedzieć karę do końca, bardzo się zdenerwował.  
— Powiedział ci coś?  
— Powiedział, że… — Malfoy wyprostował barki obronnym gestem — że jeżeli chcę wrócić do Azkabanu, to mam sobie wracać, a potem… — urwał.  
— A potem co?  
— Kto by pomyślał, że dzieci potrafią mówić rzeczy, które, no wiesz… które naprawdę…  
— Bolą?  
Malfoy zerknął na Harry’ego i natychmiast odwrócił wzrok.  
— Co powiedział Scorpius?  
Malfoy gapił się uporczywie na swoją szklankę.  
— Że świetnie radzili sobie z Astorią beze mnie i że jeśli wrócę do Azkabanu, będzie im dalej dobrze tylko we dwójkę. — Spojrzał na Harry’ego. — Powiedział, że nawet mnie nie pamięta.  
Harry powoli skinął głową i zdecydował się milczeć.  
— Nie umiem mu tego wynagrodzić — odezwał się Malfoy po dłuższej chwili ciszy. — Nie ma możliwości, by to naprawić.  
— Nie, nie ma — przyznał Harry.  
— Nie mogę zwrócić mu tych ponad czterech lat.  
— Nie, nie możesz.  
— Czasami nawet brakuje mi sił, żeby spróbować. To takie trudne.  
Harry zrozumiał, że Malfoy musi być niewiarygodnie pijany, skoro mówi na głos podobne rzeczy i pozwala swojemu niewzruszeniu zatrząść się w posadach.  
— Uważam, że nie wolno ci rezygnować z prób.  
— Dlaczego?  
— Nie chcesz być lepszym ojcem dla Scorpiusa, niż Lucjusz był dla ciebie?  
Malfoy zareagował odruchowo.  
— Pojęcia nie masz, jakim ojcem był dla mnie…  
— Przestań. Zostałeś śmierciożercą w wieku szesnastu lat. Wiem, jaki typ ojca pozwoliłby na coś takiego.  
— To skomplikowane.  
— Wręcz przeciwnie.  
— A co ty wiesz o posiadaniu ojca?  
— Więcej, niż ci się zdaje.  
— Muszę się odlać.  
— To idź.  
Harry podążył wzrokiem za oddalającym się w kierunku toalety Malfoyem. Jego chód nie zdradzał ilości wypitego alkoholu, nie licząc jednego momentu, kiedy zatoczył się lekko w wąskim korytarzyku prowadzącym do łazienki i musiał przytrzymać się ściany, by odzyskać równowagę. A potem zniknął w cieniach kryjących zakamarki skąpo oświetlonego pubu.  
Harry wlał w siebie kolejną porcję whisky, zanim dotarło do niego, że Malfoy podejrzanie długo nie wraca.

*

W toalecie męskiej było małe przesuwne okno. Draco czuł lekkie mdłości, więc podciągnął jego dolną połowę i pozwolił, by owiało go chłodne powietrze. Mimo wrodzonej i niezaprzeczalnie wysokiej tolerancji na alkohol wątpił, czy poradzi sobie z wypitą dzisiejszego wieczoru ilością. Wszystko sprawiało nierealne wrażenie, jakby znalazł się w jakimś równoległym świecie, a każde źródło światła okalała niewielka błyszcząca aureola. Odchylił głowę i spojrzał na nocne, krystalicznie czyste niebo. Ciemność otaczająca mrugające gwiazdy hipnotyzowała. _Jest tam więcej mroku niż światła_ …  
Nie musiał się nawet odwracać, gdy skrzypnęły otwierane drzwi.  
— Chciałem tylko zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza — oznajmił Potterowi. — I pomyśleć.  
Potter cisnął swoją aktówkę pod umywalkę i odwrócił się w stronę pisuaru.  
— O czym?  
— Scorpius zapytał mnie kiedyś, czy ojciec czytał mi książki, gdy byłem mały, a ja odpowiedziałem, że nie, bo robił ze mną inne rzeczy. Usiłuję sobie właśnie przypomnieć, co za rzeczy.  
— No i?  
— Nie tyle je ze mną robił, co je _kupował_ …  
— To chyba jasne dla wszystkich — odparł Potter z przekąsem.  
— Przepraszam? Nie widzę niczego złego w postaraniu się o nowy model miotły. Sam miałeś Nimbusa 2000 i Błyskawicę jednocześnie.  
— Ale nie miałem Ręki Glorii ani Mrocznego Znaku.  
— Odpierdol się, Potter.  
— Wiem, wiem. Ojciec nie zapomniał też zabrać cię na polowanie na mugoli podczas mistrzostw świata w quidditchu. Jak nic poświęcił czas synowi, bez dwóch zdań.  
— Nie skrzywdziłem tam żadnego mugola!  
— A da się to samo powiedzieć o Lucjuszu?  
— Z całą pewnością zdołasz to ustalić.  
— Interpretuję to jako „nie”.  
— Interpretuj sobie, jak chcesz. — Draco czuł rosnące rozdrażnienie. Naprawdę nie miał w tej chwili ochoty na analizę prawdy o swoim ojcu.  
Potter bił chyba rekord świata w długości sikania.  
Dracona ogarnęła nagła żądza zemsty. Odstąpił od okna, podszedł do pisuaru, zatrzymał się przy nim i zaczął gapić z pełną premedytacją. Zarejestrował dwie rzeczy naraz: po pierwsze, lekki obrót pomieszczenia, który zmusił go do przytrzymania się barku Pottera, a po drugie, Merlinie najdroższy, imponujące rozmiary jego przyrodzenia.  
Potter zerknął w bok i uniósł brwi.  
— Co to za wygłupy?  
— Och, nie lubisz, jak ktoś patrzy? — zdziwił się Draco, udając niewiniątko.  
— Nie lubię. Odsuń się.  
— Raczej nie zamierzam.  
— Odsuń się, zanim naleję ci na buty.  
— Porażasz profesjonalizmem, Potter. I nie martw się o moje buty, mam ich mnóstwo.  
— Malfoy, przestań zachowywać się jak dupek.  
— Może powinienem zostać aurorem i pobierać pensję za bycie dupkiem, tak jak ty?  
— Bredź sobie dalej. Ale się odsuń. Daję ci trzy sekundy.  
— Hej, jestem pewien, że z taką przeszłością byłbym świetnym aurorem. W końcu dysponuję wyczerpującą wiedzą o świecie przestępczym. Sądzę też, że szybko nauczę się gapienia na facetów wyciągających swoje kutasy i szczających do…  
 _TRACH!_  
Ramię Pottera wystrzeliło w górę, a nasada jego pięści wylądowała na ustach Dracona. Wszystko potoczyło się tak szybko, że Draco potrzebował paru sekund, by zorientować się, co właściwie zaszło. Poczuł na języku żelazisty posmak i cofnął się o krok, przykładając grzbiet dłoni do warg.  
— Dziękuję — skomentował Potter. Skończył wreszcie opróżniać pęcherz, po czym ze świstem zasunął rozporek, odwrócił się do Dracona i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi. — Mógłbym aresztować cię za naruszenie warunków zwolnienia.  
— Chyba sobie żartujesz? To ty mnie zaatakowałeś!  
— Przed chwilą? Och, to było w samoobronie.  
— W samoobronie? Zwariowałeś?  
— Twój wybryk mógłby ujść za molestowanie seksualne.  
— _Molestowanie seksualne?!_ — Dracona ogarnął gniew. — W takim razie co ty robisz dzień w dzień, przyglądając się fiutom wszystkich więźniów, z którymi masz do czynienia…?  
— To coś innego.  
— Wręcz przeciwnie.  
— Nie masz racji. Przekroczyłeś pewną granicę, Malfoy.  
— Wcale nie. Chciałem ci tylko pokazać, jak to jest, gdy ktoś ci się przygląda w takim momencie.  
Potter nie spuścił wzroku.  
— Naprawdę uważasz, że skończyłem trening MORD bez przećwiczenia roli skazanego?  
— Skąd mam wiedzieć, co składa się na wasze treningi? Poza oczywistym, czyli wypracowaniem sobie osobowości największego kutasa na świecie ze skłonnościami do sadyzmu — powiedział Draco przez dociśnięte do ust palce. — Na boga, przecież widzisz, jak mnie potraktowałeś.  
— Trzeba było się cofnąć, kiedy prosiłem.  
Złość Dracona przybrała na sile. Uniósł głos.  
— Uwierz, że zauważyłbyś, gdyby chodziło mi o prawdziwe molestowanie.  
I zanim Potter zdążył zareagować, Draco pchnął go w pierś otwartymi dłońmi, posyłając na ścianę, o którą uderzył tyłem głowy.  
— Hej!  
Ale Draco — kompletnie pijany, wzburzony i tracący resztki opanowania — już celował różdżką między jego brwi, tuż nad brzegiem tych idiotycznych okularów. Wszystko w jego życiu było beznadziejne do tego stopnia, że myślał jedynie: _Czemu nie?_ Brakowało mu już tylko miesiąca do wyzwolenia się spod kontroli MORD, a jednak dał się porwać impulsowi i ryzykował swoją wolność, atakując nikogo innego niż samego Harry’ego Pottera, chodzący ideał, wzorowego aurora. A przy tym wolno mu było korzystać z różdżki wyłącznie do rzucania zaklęć pierwszego stopnia.  
— Malfoy. — Głos Pottera brzmiał poważnie i autorytatywnie. — Opuść różdżkę. Nie krzywdź samego siebie.  
— Co cię to, kurwa, obchodzi?  
Ręka trzęsła mu się mu z wściekłości. Wspomnienie pięciu lat horroru, traumatycznych przeżyć, utraty i śmierci wlewało się małymi porcjami do jego umysłu, do samego centrum duszy, nieznośnie i nieubłaganie. Nie miał żadnych widoków na przyszłość, rozciągała się przed nim nieznana i rozmyta w swojej ponurej szarości. Mógł wytężać wzrok do upadłego, a nie dostrzegał niczego, co rysowałoby się na horyzoncie w wyraźnych kształtach.  
— Kogo to w ogóle obchodzi? — powtórzył.  
— Ciebie. _Mnie_.  
— Nie, ty nie… — Draco czuł się jak jedna wielka kupka nieszczęścia, a jego głos drżał równie gwałtownie co dłoń.  
— A gdybym jednak się tobą przejmował?  
— Jestem zdolny do rzucania Niewybaczalnych. Wiesz o tym.  
Potter powoli uniósł i wyprostował rękę, jakby chciał złapać znicza.  
— Wiem, że potrafiłbyś rzucić dwa z nich, ale wątpię, żebyś poradził sobie z trzecim. Nigdy tego nie zrobiłeś. Czytałem twoją teczkę z Azkabanu. Znam raport z przesłuchania z użyciem Veritaserum. — Dotknął palcami czubka różdżki i nacisnął, opanowując drżenie ręki Dracona. Trzymali się teraz w szachu. — Pamiętam, że tamtej nocy na Wieży Astronomicznej nie rzuciłeś zaklęcia uśmiercającego. Nie zabiłeś Dumbledore’a, chociaż na skutek tej decyzji znalazłeś się na celowniku Voldemorta. Mógł zgładzić cię za to bez mrugnięcia okiem, podobnie jak wtedy we dworze, gdyby odkrył, że nas nie wydałeś. — Kiwnął stanowczo głową. — Wiem, kim jesteś, Malfoy. Wiem też, kim nie jesteś. A teraz opuść ramię.  
Ale Draco już tonął, porwany przez emocje, zniszczenie i mrok, pustoszące jego wnętrze, i wciąż celował różdżką w Pottera, cały czas zastanawiając się gorączkowo, jak wybrnąć z sytuacji, w którą sam się zapędził.  
— Wsadzisz mnie znów do więzienia.  
— Może będę musiał.  
Jedno trzeba przyznać Potterowi — nie kłamał, nawet jeśli mówienie prawdy wiązało się z ryzykiem.  
— Ja nie… nie mogę _tam_ …  
— Opuść różdżkę.  
— Nie mogę.  
— Czemu „nie możesz”? Możesz jak najbardziej.  
— Bo gdy tylko opuszczę rękę, będzie po wszystkim. Obezwładnisz mnie, spętasz i wyniesiesz z tego pubu prosto do MORD-u, a przecież przypominasz mi bez przerwy, że jeżeli spieprzę sprawę, wyląduję w Azkabanie w przeciągu dwóch godzin. I dlatego…  
— Dlatego co?  
— Jakie mam inne wyjście?  
— Możesz wrócić do domu.  
— Trudno nazwać to miejsce domem, Potter. Wiesz o tym.  
— Tam jest twoja rodzina.  
— Moja rodzina? — Draco zaśmiał się z goryczą. — Mówisz o mojej drogiej żonie, z którą nie ani razu od powrotu z pierdla nie miałem seksu i która płacze po nocach, kiedy myśli, że śpię i nie słyszę? O moim synu, który mnie nienawidzi i nie chce nawet mówić do mnie „tato”? O mojej matce, która wstydzi się za mnie tak bardzo, że nie może znieść mojego widoku, nie wspominając o jakiejkolwiek rozmowie? I nie zapominajmy naturalnie o moim ojcu, który, jak trafnie zauważyłeś, gówno przejmuje się moim losem? Tę cudowną rodzinę miałeś na myśli?  
Palce Pottera objęły koniec różdżki i trzymały go pewnie.  
— Opuść rękę. Spójrz, twoje układy z rodziną są tragiczne, bo nie odpokutowałeś za swój czyn. Nie zrehabilitowałeś się w niczyich oczach. Jesteś na zwolnieniu warunkowym od pełnego roku, a dopiero dziś zdołałeś przyznać się, że w ogóle popełniłeś zbrodnię!  
— TO BYŁ BŁĄD…!  
— Wiem, że to błąd — odparł Potter cicho i ścisnął mocniej czubek różdżki. — Ale i zbrodnia. Zbrodnia, której można było uniknąć. Opuść dłoń. Nie chcę rozbrajać cię siłą.  
— Nie!  
— Przestań, Malfoy. Ręka w dół.  
— Co się stanie, gdy to zrobię? — Głos Dracona drżał nadal.  
— Potraktuję cię bez zbędnej przemocy — odpowiedział Potter mitygująco. — Zwiążę ci tylko nadgarstki od przodu i okryję je szatą, żeby nikt się nie zorientował, kiedy wyprowadzę cię spokojnie z pubu i przez ulicę do biura MORD.  
— A potem co?  
— Hmm, nie wiem.  
Umysł Dracona skakał chaotycznie od jednej napędzanej alkoholem myśli do drugiej. Uczucie, które pamiętał z tamtej chwili sprzed lat, gdy stał przed Wizengamotem i czekał na wyrok skazujący go na Azkaban, powróciło z całą gwałtownością i sprawiło, że wziął w nim górę instynkt ucieczki.  
— Ten plan — zaczął, cofając się o krok — jest mało zachęcający.  
I rzucił się do przodu. Jednym skokiem dopadł drzwi łazienki i już naciskał klamkę, kiedy rozległ się wyraźny trzask blokowanego zamka. Obrócił się na pięcie, ku nadchodzącemu Potterowi.  
— Malfoy — powiedział Potter bardzo spokojnie i wyciągnął do Dracona lewą rękę. — Daj mi swoją różdżkę. Tylko dla bezpieczeństwa. Nie myślisz jasno.  
— Ani ty! I _kolejnej_ nie zamierzam ci oddawać!  
— Widzisz, różnica polega na tym, że ja wyjdę z tej sytuacji bez szwanku.  
— Och, czyżby? — sparował Draco, opierając się plecami o zaryglowane drzwi. — Jestem pewien, że twój szef będzie zachwycony, gdy dowie się, że spiłeś się ze mną po godzinach.  
— To znaczy?  
— Złożę skargę.  
Potter roześmiał się głośno.  
— Proszę, nie krępuj się.  
Już drugi raz Potter zbywał go podobną odpowiedzią.  
— Dlaczego zawsze tak reagujesz?  
— Malfoy, czy ty łudzisz się, że ktoś ci uwierzy?  
Draconem zawładnęła nagła furia. Poczucie niesprawiedliwości rozlało się w jego żyłach niczym czarna, gorzka trucizna. W głębi duszy wiedział, że Potter ma rację: czyim słowom dadzą wiarę? Chłopca, Który Przeżył czy Śmierciożercy, Który Zabił? A Potter wytknął mu ten fakt bez ogródek, z takim… zadowoleniem.  
Draco do niego doskoczył. Jego porzucona różdżka potoczyła się ze stukotem po posadzce. Nie, nie skorzysta z żadnego zaklęcia, skorzysta z własnych sił. Uderzył Pottera bykiem w brzuch, wytrącając mu z ręki różdżkę, która wykonała wdzięczny łuk nad głową Dracona i dołączyła do swojej towarzyszki na podłodze. Potter zachwiał się i walnął plecami o twardą ceglaną ścianę. Draco błyskawicznie zacisnął dłonie na jego tchawicy. Potter złapał za atakujące go palce, próbując rozluźnić ich uchwyt, ale Draco trzymał go jak w imadle.  
Potter wymacał jego szczękę, wbił głęboko kciuk tuż poniżej stawu żuchwowego i ostro pociągnął. Ból był tak przejmujący, że Draco automatycznie capnął go za rękę, by ją od siebie oderwać. Nawet nie drgnęła. Mocował się dziko ze swoim przeciwnikiem, a że był od niego wyższy i co za tym idzie, miał dłuższe ramiona, udało mu się wreszcie dosięgnąć rozczochranej strzechy na jego łbie. Zawinął pięści na włosach i szarpnął z całej siły. Potter natychmiast uwolnił szczękę Dracona, wczepił pazury w jego dłonie, wyprostował się i, nie zwalniając uchwytu, wykonał obrót jak w tańcu. Przykucnął lekko i cofnął się gwałtownie, a nadgarstki Dracona wygięły się nagle pod kątem tak ostrym, że o mało nie uległy złamaniu.  
— Puszczaj, kurwa! — wrzasnął Draco.  
Stał na czubkach palców i usiłował odsunąć się od Pottera, który ani nie uwalniał jego rąk, ani nie przestawał się cofać, tak że wkrótce Draco znów z hukiem uderzył plecami o zamknięte wejście do łazienki. Potter zmodyfikował uchwyt, wpychając kciuki w miękkie wnętrze przegubów jego dłoni. Draco odruchowo rozluźnił zaciśnięte na jego kosmykach pięści, a wtedy Potter zrobił szybki unik i umknął w bok, po czym obrócił się z rozmachem, uderzył Dracona barkiem i przygwoździł go do drzwi.  
— Skończ z tym, Malfoy — wydyszał. — Nie pogrążaj się jeszcze bardziej niż… _Aauuu!_  
Draco wyrzucił kolano w górę i kopnął Pottera w udo tak mocno, że powalił go tym jednym ciosem na ziemię, a potem zanurkował pod umywalkę, gdzie obok torby Pottera spoczywała upuszczona przez niego różdżka.  
— Mam cię! — krzyknął i wyciągnął rękę.  
Nie dosięgnął. Potter złapał go za nadgarstek, wykręcił mu ramię za plecy i dosłownie przewrócił się na niego jak worek ziemniaków. Przygniótł go swoim ciałem do podłogi i macał po niej na oślep w poszukiwaniu różdżki. Draco robił to samo wciąż wolną lewą dłonią, niestety się spóźnił. Palce Pottera dotarły do celu pierwsze i oplotły się pewnie wokół niego. Chwilę potem Draco poczuł za uchem dotyk drewna.  
— Poddaj się. — Gorący oddech Pottera owiał mu twarz i włosy. — W tej chwili.  
Draco zwiotczał, pokonany. Buzująca w nim złość nie słabła, podobnie jak paląca niczym kwas frustracja, że nigdy nie uda mu się zagórować nad tym konkretnym przeciwnikiem. _Co za cholerna niesprawiedliwość…_  
Potter odprężył się odrobinę i zaczął podnosić.  
Draco nie miał pojęcia, jak to się stało. Zebrawszy całą siłę, raptownie wygiął głowę do tyłu i z satysfakcjonującym trzaskiem uderzył w kość nosową Pottera. Zaszamotał się, próbując przewrócić się z brzucha na plecy.  
— Kurwa! — zawył Potter i wyprostował tułów, tak że siedział przez moment na tyłku Dracona, który jednak zdołał wreszcie zmienić pozycję.  
W efekcie Potter wylądował okrakiem na jego kutasie.  
Fantastycznie.  
— Malfoy, ty pierdolony dupku — jęknął Potter.  
Trzymał się za twarz, a spomiędzy palców kapała mu krew. Pospiesznie przyłożył różdżkę do grzbietu nosa, opryskując brzuch Dracona karminowymi kroplami.  
— _Episkey._  
Draco usłyszał kolejny trzask i okrzyk bólu. Ułamek sekundy później Potter był z nim nos — wyleczony — w nos i już otwierał usta, zapewne po to, by zapowiedzieć, że aresztuje go za złamanie warunków zwolnienia, zaatakowanie aurora MORD i Merlin jeden wie, za co jeszcze, i Draco był zamroczony alkoholem, a ponadto penis w jego spodniach zaczynał wykazywać aktywność pod ciężarem tyłka Pottera, który oby tylko niczego nie zauważył, i…  
Oderwał się od podłogi, prosto w kierunku wiszących nad nim ust, i przyssał do dolnej wargi Pottera, wbijając w nią swoje ostre siekacze, dopóki nie poczuł smaku krwi (płynącej może z przeciętego zębami delikatnego naskórka, a może z złamanego niedawno nosa), i chociaż pierwotnie zamierzał go tylko ugryźć, zostawić na nim swój ślad, to usta Pottera okazały się miękkie i pełne, i może jeszcze cierpkie od Ognistej, ale tego nie wiedział na pewno, bo sam był za bardzo pijany.  
— Mmppff! — wystękał Potter.  
Draco schwycił go za szyję i przytrzymał w żelaznym uścisku, jednocześnie unosząc kolana, by ograniczyć mu możliwość ruchu. Nigdy wcześniej nie zrobił czegoś podobnego — w Azkabanie pewne rzeczy po prostu nie wchodziły w rachubę — niemniej zdecydował się wypuścić wargę Pottera spomiędzy zębów i pocałować go brutalnie, obrócić lekko głowę, by uniknąć zderzenia się nosami, odszukać językiem jego język, z głośnym jękiem wedrzeć się do wnętrza tych gorących, wilgotnych ust. A to, że przez jedną krótką chwilę Potter reagował pozytywnie, otwierając się przed nim i wpuszczając go bez protestu do środka, przyprawiło twardniejący członek Dracona o drżenie. Potter zaraz zesztywniał i szarpnął się w tył, ale Draco trzymał go mocno.  
— Malfoy — wykrztusił mu Potter w twarz, rozsiewając woń alkoholu. — Przestań…  
— Zamknij się — wyszeptał Draco i bez chwili zwłoki powrócił do przerwanej czynności, całowania Harry’ego Pottera, rywala z dzieciństwa, aurora MORD sprawującego nad nim kuratelę, bezkompromisowego i bezlitosnego ciemiężyciela, który smakował tak dobrze, że Dracona ogarnęło nagłe pragnienie, by dotknąć go wszędzie naraz, lizać, ssać, wpychać, pieprzyć, zawstydzać i zdominować.  
— Dawaj, no już, ty przeklęty, złamany chuju…  
— Nie nazywaj mnie chujem — wymamrotał mu Potter w usta.  
— Jesteś chujem. — Draco naparł kroczem na jego tyłek. — Durnym, pierdolonym chujem…  
— Chuj to ci w dupę, Malfoy — powiedział Potter i podkreślił swoje słowa ugryzieniem.  
— Podoba ci się? — Draco ocierał się o niego podbrzuszem szybciej i energiczniej. — Jasne, że ci się podoba.  
— To błąd — odmruknął Potter, przesuwając językiem po wardze Dracona, którą moment wcześniej ukąsił.  
Ich usta nie mogły wpić się w siebie dostatecznie szybko, dostatecznie mocno, i Draconowi przebiegło przez myśl, że jeszcze nigdy nie miał kogoś, kogo dałoby się porównać z Potterem.  
— Zabiorę teraz ręce z twojej szyi — zapowiedział. — I położę je gdzie indziej.  
— Mój fiut — odwarknął Potter. — Dotknij go.  
Draco wymacał i rozsunął rozporek w jego spodniach. Kutas Pottera sięgał mu praktycznie do pępka. Wysunięty spod napletka czubek, ciemny i gładki, wystawał ponad brzeg bokserek. Draco zbadał palcami długość obnażonej erekcji.  
— Jest _wielki_ — stwierdził z podziwem.  
— Owszem. — Potter złapał rękę Dracona i poprowadził ją po swoim członku. — No jest — dodał, wzruszając ramionami.  
— Wstań.  
— Po co?  
— Wstawaj, mówię!  
Potter skubnął jego wargę.  
— Słuchaj, to błąd, Malfoy. Ja…  
— O nie. Teraz się nie wycofasz — przerwał mu Draco. Obejmował dłonią penisa Pottera i pocierał go najlepiej, jak potrafił, ale wciąż nie mógł dosięgnąć ani podstawy, ani jąder. — W momencie, gdy mnie pocałowałeś, spieprzyłeś sprawę. Nieważne, czy tylko trochę, czy na całej linii, bo jestem pewien, że nie ma różnicy. — Draco oderwał ręce od Pottera i wyśliznął się spod niego, po czym pochwycił go za ramiona i podniósł się na nogi, manewrując tak, by własnym kutasem, nadal okrytym ubraniem, otrzeć się o jego twarz — Wstawaj.  
Potter usłuchał. Jego spodnie opadły niżej i odsłoniły więcej, a Draco chciał possać to, co zobaczył, chciał skosztować smaku pachnącej piżmem skóry, dotknąć językiem szczeliny żołędzi. Popchnął Pottera na drzwi, nie myśląc nawet o tym, że któryś z pozostałych gości pubu chciałby skorzystać z toalety. Ukląkł, objął członek Pottera lewą dłonią, a drugą masował, głaskał i mocno ściskał jego mosznę, dopóki Potter nie zajęczał.  
— Czego chcesz? — zapytał Draco, unosząc wzrok.  
— Pieprzyć cię w usta. Zamknąć ci gębę…  
— Ale tylko przez chwilę — odpowiedział Draco.  
Przetoczył penisa Pottera między dłońmi i płynnym ruchem ściągnął napletek do końca. Przylgnął językiem do spodu, u nasady, i powiódł ustami pod kłębowiskiem czarnych loków, łaskocząc jądra oddechem, zanim zważył je w ręce i zdecydowanie szarpnął w dół.  
— Ach!  
Potter wczepił się w jego palce i oderwał je od swoich jąder, a potem poprowadził z powrotem do kutasa, którego zaczął pompować razem z nim, coraz silniej ściskając dłoń Dracona.  
— Powiedziałem, że masz wziąć mnie w usta. — Położył wolną rękę na policzku Dracona i delikatnie popieścił kciukiem jego wargi. — Malfoy…  
— Tak? A co, kurwa, będę z tego miał?  
Potter chwycił go oburącz za głowę i bez słowa skierował do swojego członka. Wbił mu opuszki kciuków poniżej uszu, tuż za zawiasami żuchwy, a kiedy Draco instynktownie ją opuścił, Potter przytrzymał ją w tej pozycji palcem i wsunął główkę penisa między rozchylone wargi. Draco oblizał szczelinkę, odrobinę słoną w typowy dla skóry sposób. Uderzył lekko we wnętrze uda Pottera, zmuszając go do szerszego rozstawienia nóg i obniżenia bioder. Potter posłusznie wykonał nieme polecenie, a potem wplótł palce we włosy Dracona, zacisnął na nich pięść i pchnął głębiej.  
Draco zakrztusił się i cofnął. Do tej pory zawsze był stroną, której obciągano, i nie zebrał doświadczenia w aktywnej roli, więc zdecydował, że wypróbuje to, co jemu samemu sprawia przyjemność. Obficie zwilżył śliną spód niemożliwie długiego kutasa i masował go równomiernie, jednocześnie wsuwając między wargi tak głęboko, jak tylko się dało i pracowicie obrabiając językiem. Alkoholowa mgiełka tłumiła pobudzone zmysły i Draco poczuł radość, że nadużycie Ognistej pozwoli mu przedłużyć drogę do orgazmu. Wciąż nie docierało do niego, że trzyma w ustach _Pottera_ , że to jego ręka przeczesuje mu włosy. Ssał, lizał i tarł, a Potter wpychał, jęczał i kręcił biodrami, dopóki w pewnym momencie nie przyspieszył. Draco natychmiast przerwał — nie był gotowy na tak szybki finał. Ostatni raz przeciągnął dłonią po erekcji Pottera, po czym wstał, podpierając się o jego boki.  
— Moja kolej.  
— Co mam zrobić?  
— Rozepnij mi spodnie. Ściągnij je. — Draco wtulił twarz w szyję Pottera, powiódł po niej językiem, a potem wbił zęby w delikatną skórę i possał mocno.  
— Nie zostawiaj śladów! — Potter aż zachłysnął się własnym oddechem.  
Draco przywarł wybrzuszonym przodem swoich spodni do jego kutasa, który odstawał pod ostrym kątem od ciała i odsłaniał podkurczoną mosznę.  
— Powiedziałem, zdejmij mi spodnie. Chyba że potrzebujesz fioletowego kubka z brokatem, żeby wczuć się w nastrój?  
Potter sięgnał do rozporka Dracona i z pewnym trudem rozpiął najpierw guzik, a następnie zamek. Znieruchomiał, kiedy Draco naparł gorączkowo na jego rękę.  
— No już — wysapał Draco. — Opuść mi spodnie.  
Potter wsunął palce pod brzeg jego koszuli i złapał za gumkę bokserek. Szarpnął je w dół wraz ze spodniami i uwolnił penisa, tak sztywnego, że celował niemal w sufit. Draco przeniósł ciężar ciała na wsparte o drzwi przedramiona i przylgnął piersią do piersi Pottera.  
— Podciągnij koszulę — zarządził Potter, robiąc to samo ze swoją.  
— Ty się nią zajmiesz.  
Potter nie okazał sprzeciwu. Dotyk gorącej skóry na obnażonym brzuchu spotęgował podniecenie Dracona. Wypchnął biodra, ocierając się członkiem o penisa Pottera, i jęknął mimowolnie. Wrażenie było fenomenalne, a Potter tak bardzo, bardzo twardy.  
— Robiłeś to już kiedyś?  
— Co, czy rżnąłem skazanego? — upewnił się Potter i zmarszczył brwi. — Skąd.  
— Nie — odparł Draco. — Pytam, czy byłeś kiedyś z kimś jak teraz, fiut przy fiucie? Nieporównywalna rzecz, co nie?  
— Uhm…  
Potter objął palcami ich obu i ścisnął. Draco bez chwili wahania zaczął pieprzyć oplatającą go dłoń. Tarcie kutasa Pottera wyzwalało rozkosz, dodatkowo potęgowaną siłą uchwytu, pod wpływem którego napletek Dracona przesuwał się tam i z powrotem po nadwrażliwej żołędzi. Draco sięgnął w dół i uszczypnął Pottera w jaja.  
— Kurwa. — Potter zamknął oczy. — Jeszcze raz…  
Draco ostrożnie naznaczył jego mosznę półksiężycowymi odciskami paznokci. Od czasu do czasu dla odmiany przez moment masował jądra, obracając każde z osobna w palcach. Przeciągnął dolną wargą po ustach Pottera, który w odpowiedzi złapał go za kark i pochylił się do przodu. Pocałunek był władczy i zaborczy, a język Pottera nieustępliwy i ciekawski. Draco splótł go z własnym, podczas gdy ręka na jego fiucie kontynuowała swoją rytmiczną pracę.  
To musiał być ten specyficzny ruch napletka, który zaprowadził go na skraj orgazmu, zdecydował Draco.  
— Przestań — powiedział, przerywając pocałunek, i spróbował uwolnić się od obejmującej go za szyję dłoni. Bezskutecznie.  
— Czemu? — wydyszał Potter. — Spuść się na mnie.  
Draco jęknął. Nie chciał kończyć tak szybko.  
— Poczekaj, nie teraz. Jeszcze za wcześnie.  
— Myślałem, że po Ognistej wytrzymasz dłużej — wymruczał Potter, całując go w szyję. — U mnie zwykle to działa.  
Wciąż nie rezygnował z dotykania, jego palce wędrowały lekko tam i z powrotem po erekcji Dracona.  
— Może w ogóle nie powinieneś dojść? — zapytał Draco gorączkowym szeptem. — Wiesz, co by ci się przydało, Potter? Smak Azkabanu. Co ty na to?  
— Nie.  
— Szkoda.  
Draco złapał go za koszulę, obrócił i popchnął w stronę niedomkniętych drzwi najbliższej kabiny. Potter wleciał do wewnątrz, zatoczył się i opadł z rozpędu na muszlę. Draco wszedł do środka za nim, trzepnął drzwiami i przekręcił zasuwkę.  
— Wiedziałeś, że kible cieszą się w Azkabanie wielką popularnością, jeśli chce się kogoś przelecieć?  
— Skąd miałbym wiedzieć?  
Potter usiadł na toalecie okrakiem i uniósł na niego wzrok, czekając na kolejny ruch. Draco poczuł elektryzujący dreszcz. Postąpił krok do przodu i spojrzał na Pottera z góry.  
 _I kto tu teraz panuje nad sytuacją?_  
— Czas na rewanż, Potter — powiedział Draco, ujął go za podbródek i wprowadził penisa do jego ust.  
Potter skrzywił się wyraźnie. Draco przytrzymał go za głowę i zakołysał biodrami, napinając mięśnie pośladków. _To nie był najlepszy pomysł_ , stwierdził, kiedy po pięciu czy sześciu pchnięciach jego podbrzusze zapłonęło zapowiedzią zbliżającego się orgazmu.  
— Chciałeś, żebym się na ciebie spuścił? — zapytał urwanym głosem.  
Poruszał się szybciej, język Pottera tańczył i owijał się wokół niego. Chciał dojść możliwie blisko skraju przepaści, ale jeszcze nie spaść, nie dać się porwać jej otchłani.  
Potter skinął głową, nie otwierając oczu.  
— Tak… — wybełkotał z ustami pełnymi Dracona. — Zrób to…  
— Może.  
Aureole wokół świateł łudziły zmysły, Ognista krążyła w żyłach, dodawała animuszu, tłumiła zahamowania. Draco powiódł dłońmi po torsie Pottera, potarł jego płaski brzuch i powrócił wyżej, muskając opuszkami sutki. Podrapał je lekko i wyobraził sobie, jak kutas Pottera pręży się pod wpływem tego bodźca. Skoro sam zawsze reagował w podobny sposób, dlaczego u innych miałoby być inaczej? Przysiadł na kolanach Pottera, wysunąwszy penisa z jego ust. Ich erekcje znów otarły się o siebie. Niebo na ziemi.  
— W Azkabanie to jedyny sposób, żeby przeprowadzić tę akcję twarzą w twarz. Siedząc na kiblu.  
Przygniótł Pottera ciężarem całego ciała, wciskając jego uda w deskę sedesową i nie zważając na jęk bólu. Schwycił go obiema rękami za tyłek, który posłużył mu za dźwignię, by przysunąć się bliżej. Potter złapał go za krawat i przyciągnął do kolejnego pocałunku.  
Całowanie mężczyzny różniło się kompletnie od całowania kobiety. Potter robił to zdecydowanie, jakby wydawał rozkazy, i z całą pewnością podchodził do sprawy jak Draco: zupełnie inaczej niż w przypadku płci odmiennej. Pachniał po męsku, alkoholem i potem po długim dniu pracy, i Draco spodziewał się, że sam musi być w podobnym stanie.  
Napierali na siebie, dopóki nie zetknęli się mosznami. Draco wstał nagle, szarpnął Pottera za kołnierz, podniósł go na nogi, obrócił i rozpłaszczył na drzwiach kabiny. Policzek Pottera przywarł brutalnie do drewnianej framugi, a Draco wykręcił mu ramię i przytrzymał je za jego plecami, przenosząc na nie swój ciężar.  
— Ktoś cię już posuwał w dupę, Potter? — wyszeptał złowróżbnie i potarł kutasem przerwę między jego pośladkami.  
Potter dosłownie wybuchnął.  
— Nie, przestań!  
Wił się pod Draconem, próbując uwolnić ramię. Sięgnął w tył wolną ręką, złapał go za koszulę i szarpnął, w rezultacie przyciągając jeszcze bliżej. Draco zacisnął palce drugiej dłoni na jego biodrze, wepchnął penisa pomiędzy obie półkule i przesunął nim po całej długości rowka. Potter szalał, więc Draco przyparł go mocniej do drzwi i jeszcze silniej wygiął mu ramię.  
— Uspokój się — nakazał, nie przestając ocierać się penisem o jego tyłek. — Zobaczysz, to miłe uczucie…  
— Ja nie…  
Ale Draco już zauważył, że Potter nieznacznie wypinał się w tył, wychodził na spotkanie jego ruchom.  
— Widzisz? Puszczę teraz twoją rękę, a ty otworzysz zamek, dobra?  
Potter skinął głową, wiec Draco zwolnił uchwyt. Uderzył ręką płasko o drzwi, a potem przesunął ją w górę i zaczął zmagać się z zasuwką, która wreszcie szczęknęła i ustąpiła. Nacisnął klamkę i wyszedł z kabiny chwiejnym krokiem, jednocześnie podciągając spodnie. Kiedy Draco postąpił krok, by udać się jego śladem, Potter szybko podniósł z podłogi różdżkę i wycelował ją w niego.  
— Cofnij się, Malfoy.  
— Dlaczego?  
— Bo tak.  
— Podobało ci się. To _ty_ się cofnij.  
— Mogę cię aresztować…  
— Za co? Za obślinienie mi fiuta? Zbadanie językiem migdałków? Ocieranie się o mnie jak zwierzę w rui?  
— Nikt w to nie uwierzy.  
— W takich przypadkach pomaga Veritaserum.  
Potter wpatrywał się w niego pijanym wzrokiem i nagle zrobił coś niespodziewanego: opuścił różdżkę i spróbował wsunąć ją za pasek swoich stawiających opór spodni. Chwiał się i zniosło go lekko w lewo, ale w końcu udało mu się umieścić ją na swoim miejscu.  
Draco wybuchnął śmiechem.  
— Aleś się urąbał, Potter. Zaskakujesz mnie.  
— Taaa?  
— Przecież taki z ciebie wzór cnót.  
— Mhm. Niech ci będzie.  
— Z drugiej strony daleko ci było do cnotliwości, kiedy ssałeś mi kutasa. — Draco cmoknął z przyganą. — Prawda?  
Potter nie odpowiedział. Przysiadł na umywalce i złapał się oburącz jej brzegu dla utrzymania równowagi.  
Draco okrążył go jak drapieżnik, ani na chwilę nie spuszczając z oczu. Czekał na właściwy moment do przypuszczenia ataku. Potter był zdecydowanie zielony na twarzy.  
— Będziesz rzygał? — spytał go ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.  
— Nie — odparł Potter i znów zaczął majstrować przy spodniach. — Muszę tylko iść do domu. To było…  
— Było? — prychnął Draco. — To _jest_. Jeszcze nie skończyliśmy.  
— Tak? Może ja już skończyłem.  
— Ale ja nie. — Draco jednym skokiem znalazł się między nogami Pottera. — Jeszcze długo nie — dodał i wypchnął biodra do przodu. Jego penis, wciąż twardy jak skała i wystający z otwartego rozporka, otarł się o podobnie wyraźną erekcję Pottera. — Odwróć się.  
— Po co?  
— Bo chcę dotknąć twojego tyłka.  
— Aaach…  
Draco błądził ustami po jego szyi, leciutko jak piórkiem, tam i z powrotem.  
— Odwróć się — wyszeptał i pchnął go w pożądanym kierunku, twarzą ku umywalce. W wiszącym nad nią dużym, kwadratowym lustrze zamajaczyły ich odbicia. — A teraz przytrzymaj się.  
Potter zacisnął ręce na wypolerowanej porcelanowej krawędzi, a Draco powiódł dłońmi po jego gorących, gładkich plecach. Wtulił twarz w kark i pochylił się odrobinę, by rozsunąć poły jego koszuli, obnażyć tors i, oczywiście, dosięgnąć tego wspaniałego penisa. Objął gruby trzon i spróbował nadać swoim ruchom równego rytmu, ale lepki — niewątpliwie od podniecającej zabawy — napletek nie przesuwał się już posłusznie pod palcami. Potter ze świstem wciągnął powietrze.  
— Czekaj, wiem, co pomoże. Nawilżałeś się już kiedyś?  
Potter odpowiedział mu spojrzeniem przez ramię, tak cudownie spragnionym i zepsutym, że Draco poczuł radosny skurcz w kroczu. Pochwycił Pottera za biodra i przywarł do niego mocniej, starając się okiełznać krążący w pobliżu orgazm, by nie zawładnął nim przedwcześnie, ale żeby mógł wybuchnąć w każdej chwili, kiedy tylko Draco uzna to za stosowne.  
— Tak — powiedział Potter obcym i jakby odległym głosem. — Wiele razy.  
— Masz całkiem ładną żonę…  
— Nie gadaj o Ginny — przerwał mu Potter stanowczo — tylko rób, co masz robić.  
— Wyciągnij rękę. — Draco odczekał, aż polecenie zostanie wykonane, a potem sięgnął po różdżkę i rzucił ciche zaklęcie. — Tyle wystarczy?  
Potter zerknął na wnętrze swojej dłoni.  
— Więcej.  
Draco powtórzył formułkę.  
— Rozsmaruj to. Chcę zobaczyć, jak sam się dotykasz.  
Potter rozprostował palce nad ciemną, napuchniętą żołędzią, która chwilę później pokryła się ściekającym z ręki nawilżaczem, i zaczął powolny masaż od czubka aż do podstawy.  
— Boże — wymamrotał, podczas gdy jego pięść poruszała się w górę i w dół, płynnie i pod kontrolą.  
Draco obserwował go jak zahipnotyzowany, z obawą, że jego własny kutas eksploduje za chwilę z podniecenia. I chociaż nie planował nic podobnego, w pośpiechu wyczarował kolejną porcję lubrykantu i naniósł go na swoją erekcję.  
— O kurwa… — Zamknął oczy i odrzucił głowę do tyłu, onanizując się szybko i mocno w porównaniu z powolnym tempem Pottera. — Zaraz dojdę…  
— Nie — zaprotestował Potter i złapał go za nadgarstek. — Powiedziałeś, że spuścisz się na mnie…  
— Przecież stoję za tobą, ty tępaku. — Nagła fala irytacji odsunęła orgazm na dalszy plan. — Niby w kogo innego miałbym celować? — Draco pochylił się i skubnął zębami płatek ucha Pottera. — Chcę zobaczyć, jak moja sperma opryskuje twoją dupę.  
— Tak — wyszeptał Potter, nie przestając się pocierać. Robił to teraz oburącz, z jedną dłonią nałożoną na drugą, co przy tak dużych gabarytach sprawdzało się doskonale.  
— Cholera, Potter, skąd ty masz takiego wielkiego?  
— Zamknij gębę.  
Draco przesunął członek wzdłuż rowka i wcisnął go głębiej, na próbę, ugniatając i głaskając. Dołożył jeszcze jedną dawkę nawilżacza i rozprowadził go po całym tyłku kolistymi ruchami palców, które uparcie kierował ku miękkiej dolinie między pośladkami. Gdy tylko dotarł do celu, Potter natychmiast spiął się cały.  
— Malfoy, przestań. Ja nie… ja jeszcze nigdy…  
— Cóż, a ja tak. — Draco kopnął go w stopy, zmuszając do szerszego rozstawienia nóg, otwarcia się przed nim. Oparł brodę na ramieniu Pottera, który zastygł bez ruchu z dłońmi na swoim kutasie. — Uważaj.  
Sięgnął jeszcze niżej, aż wymacał niewielką, okrągłą wypukłość. Bez wahania zaczął masować ją lubrykantem i nie minęło nawet trzydzieści sekund, a Potter, jęcząc, wypinał się i naciskał na jego palce.  
 _Boże_ , pomyślał Draco, kiedy pierwszy z nich znikł w odbycie Pottera. _On musi być bardziej niż pijany…_  
Odkrywanie słodkiej ciasnoty tyłka Pottera przypominało spowity mgłą sen. Draco rozciągnął go stopniowo, a w pewnym momencie ukląkł za nim i przywarł ustami do dziury, lizał, ssał i chłodził ją strumieniami wydychanego powietrza, cały czas poruszając zanurzonymi w jej wnętrzu trzema palcami w sposób, który akurat wydał mu się odpowiedni, czyli niezbyt łagodnie. Przytulił policzek do krzywizny jędrnego pośladka, popieścił go przez moment, a potem bez ostrzeżenia ugryzł najmocniej, jak potrafił, raniąc skórę w kilku miejscach. Potter zareagował wystraszonym okrzykiem.  
— Będziesz musiał to komuś pokazać — powiedział Draco i zlizał cienki strumyczek krwi. — Ukąszenie przez człowieka może być groźne. W ludzkiej ślinie jest więcej bakterii niż u jakiegokolwiek innego stworzenia.  
Wstał, wciąż pocierając się lewą ręką.  
Nie pytał, nie prosił. Nie musiał. Potter nie stawiał oporu, po prostu wyszedł Draconowi naprzeciw, cały czas zajęty pompowaniem swojego fiuta. Draco kolejny raz skłonił go do szerszego rozkroku i główką penisa odszukał wejście. Prześliznął się po nim kilkakrotnie, dla pewności, sprawdził też, czy jest wystarczająco nawilżone, a potem pchnął. Przystopował na chwilę, gdy żołądź znalazła się w środku, i oddychał gwałtownie. Złapał Pottera za ramiona, żeby nie stracić równowagi, i naparł znów, tym razem wsuwając się w niego do końca.  
Potter krzyknął głośno, zgiął się wpół i porwał Dracona za sobą. Schwycił się kurków nad umywalką i pochylił nisko.  
— O kurwa… — Autentycznie zaczął dławić się nad zlewem. — Kurwa…  
Uniósł głowę, a Draco dostrzegł w lustrze jego trupią bladość. Wyglądał, jakby naprawdę miał zaraz zwymiotować.  
Draco przylgnął do jego pleców i zanurzył palce prawej ręki we włosach. Szarpnął mocno i siłą odciągnął mu głowę do tyłu.  
— Boli, co? — zawarczał, po czym wysunął się lekko z jego odbytu i pchnął ponownie. — Pewnie nie tego się spodziewałeś. Wiesz, ja też oczekiwałem czegoś innego w pierwszym tygodniu pobytu w więzieniu. Tak, dokładnie tego ci potrzeba. Skosztuj choć trochę smaku Azkabanu…  
— O kurwa — powtórzył Potter.  
Jego twarz pokryły drobne kropelki potu. Nie pomagał już aktywnie, nie wypinał się ani nie nadstawiał. Ściskał kurczowo brzeg umywalki pobielałymi palcami.  
— Nie bój się — powiedział Draco. — To nie potrwa długo. Jesteś tak cholernie ciasny…  
Wycofał się, a potem pchał i pchał bez opamiętania, dopóki nie poczuł znajomego wrzenia w podbrzuszu i raptownego podkurczenia jąder. Szybko wysunął penisa i zaczął kończyć zdecydowanymi ruchami ręki. — Klękaj — nakazał, kopiąc Pottera w nogę, ale bez efektu. — No już, klękaj. Na kolana. Spójrz na mnie…  
Potter posłuchał wreszcie i uniósł wzrok, a Draco doszedł w swojej dłoni, strzelając perliście białym strumieniem w jego twarz, pierś, brzuch. Potter dotknął policzka i rozmazał w palcach krople nasienia.  
Draco złapał go za rękę i wylizał ją do czysta. Potter popatrzył na niego z zaskoczeniem.  
— Dobra — powiedział Draco, przesunął językiem po dolnej wardze i pochylił się. — Znasz ten kawał? Przychodzi dwóch czarodziejów do baru… 

*

Draco przewrócił stronę.  
— _I tak Śmierć zabrała drugiego brata. Choć Śmierć szukała trzeciego brata przez wiele lat, nigdzie nie mogła go znaleźć. Dopiero kiedy był w bardzo podeszłym wieku, zdjął z siebie Pelerynę-Niewidkę i dał ją swojemu synowi. A wówczas pozdrowił Śmierć jak starego przyjaciela i poszedł za nią z ochotą, i razem, jako równi sobie, odeszli z tego świata._ 2 — Draco zamknął _Baśnie barda Beedle’a_ i odłożył je na stolik przy łóżku Scorpiusa. Spojrzał na syna. — Nie jesteś śpiący?  
— Nie. — Scorpius ziewnął i potarł oczy pięściami. — Czy to są Insygnia Śmierci?  
— Tak. Co myślisz o tej historii?  
— Jak ktoś w ogóle może pokonać śmierć?  
— No widzisz, chodzi właśnie o to, że nikt nie może.  
— Które byś wybrał?  
— Które co?  
— Które z insygniów?  
— Kamień Wskrzeszenia. — Draco uśmiechnął się sucho.  
— Czemu?  
Draco nie odpowiedział, tylko pieczołowicie otulił syna kołdrą.  
— Czemu? — powtórzył Scorpius.  
Głęboki wdech.  
— Muszę ci coś powiedzieć.  
— Co? — Scorpius spojrzał na niego pytająco. — Jednak wrócisz do Azkabanu?  
— Nie. — Miał przynajmniej taką nadzieję. — Ale powiem ci, dlaczego się tam znalazłem.  
— Naprawdę?  
— Uważam, że jesteś wystarczająco duży, żeby zrozumieć. Masz już dziesięć lat. Co ty na to?  
Scorpius skinął gorliwie głową.  
— Zrozumiałbym nawet wtedy, gdy byłem młodszy.  
— Tak, wierzę ci na słowo.  
— Dlaczego poszedłeś do Azkabanu, Draco?  
— Popełniłem przestępstwo. Bardzo, bardzo poważne, Scorpiusie. Zabiłem kogoś.  
Scorpius gapił się na niego jak na kogoś zupełnie obcego z twarzą wykrzywioną w grymasie przerażenia.  
Draco poczuł panikę. Nie wiedział, jak poradzić sobie ze łzami syna — po wyjściu z więzienia ani razu nie widział, żeby Scorpius płakał. Owszem, zdarzało mu się wrzeszczeć, ale pod wpływem gniewu, nie smutku.  
— Scorpiusie…  
— Jak mogłeś zrobić coś podobnego?  
— Nie chciałem i nie zrobiłem tego specjalnie — powiedział Draco, usiłując znaleźć sposób na przystępne wytłumaczenie dziesięciolatkowi, co zaszło. — Pamiętasz, jak opowiadałem ci, że popełniłem błąd, bo nie słuchałem, kiedy należało?  
Scorpius przytaknął i otarł oczy, sprawiając wrażenie zażenowanego.  
— A co, jeżeli ludzie zaczną mówić o tobie różne rzeczy?  
— Już mówią — odparł Draco i położył dłoń na biodrze syna. Widział jego łzy, cicho i powoli spływające na poduszkę. — I będą mówić jeszcze przez długi czas. Prawdopodobnie sam też usłyszysz od niektórych coś niemiłego. Przypominasz sobie, co powiedziała kiedyś Violet? Że tylko dogłębnie źli ludzie trafiają do Azkabanu?  
Scorpius znów kiwnął głową, pociągając nosem.  
— Ale ty rzeczywiście zrobiłeś coś bardzo złego.  
— Tak, to prawda.  
— Kogo… — zaczął Scorpius i zaraz urwał.  
— Chcesz zapytać, kto umarł?  
— Tak.  
Draco wyjął z kieszeni mały album. Wiedział, że opowie dziś Scorpiusowi o swoim czynie i odpowiednio się przygotował. Przewrócił okładkę. Pierwsza fotografia przedstawiała jego samego i Pansy, wówczas jedenastoletnich, stojących na peronie 9 ¾, objętych za ramiona i wyszczerzonych w dziecinnym uśmiechu. Mieli na sobie proste, czarne hogwarckie szaty bez emblematów, jeszcze sprzed oficjalnego przydziału do Slytherinu.  
— To — Draco wskazał na zdjęcie — jest twoja ciocia Pansy.  
— Ciocia Pansy? Która to?  
— Tutaj. Zobacz, o tu. Jest twoją ciocią, ale nie przez więzy krwi. To moja najstarsza przyjaciółka.  
— Dlaczego jej nigdy nie poznałem?  
— Och, poznałeś. Po prostu nie pamiętasz, bo byłeś wtedy jeszcze bardzo mały. Pansy była twoją matką chrzestną. Niezrównana osoba. Wiedziała, jak najlepiej kogoś obrazić, była głośna i odrobinę szalona, ale w pozytywnym sensie, i zawsze skłonna do żartów.  
Pozwolił Scorpiusowi przerzucić kilka stron albumu i obejrzeć zdjęcia: Pansy zwisająca w powietrzu z miotły i krzycząca wniebogłosy podczas pierwszej lekcji latania, Pansy i jej różowe falbanki obok poważnych, czarnych szat Dracona na balu bożonarodzeniowym, Pansy walcząca z niuchaczem, który porwał jej złoty zegarek, Pansy z rękoma wokół szyi Dracona po jego pierwszej wygranej jako szukający drużyny Ślizgonów, Pansy wyciszona i odwrócona od aparatu, wpatrzona w usiane refleksami słońca fale jeziora, rozbryzgiwane w tle przez Wielką Kałamarnicę, Pansy wygłupiająca się z rogami renifera na głowie na ich piątym roku, Pansy obejmująca Dracona i prezentująca z dumą przypięte do ich piersi błyszczące odznaki prefektów, Pansy na czarnej skórzanej kanapie w ślizgońskich lochach, pozująca grupowo z Draconem, Goyle’em, Crabbe’em, Teodorem, Blaise’em, Milicentą, Dafne i Tracey, Pansy na ślubie Dracona i Astorii, Pansy na zaczarowanym dywanie w Maroku, gdzie szukali razem skarbów w pierwszych miesiącach swojej działalności.  
— To ja spowodowałem jej śmierć.  
— Jak?  
I Draco zrelacjonował Scorpiusowi, co się stało i czego się dopuścił — z pominięciem drastycznych szczegółów, oczywiście. Cierpliwie odpowiadał na jego niezliczone pytania. Co to takiego pistolet? Jak działa? Czy mógłby też taki mieć? ( _Nie._ ) Dlaczego pistolet zabił Pansy? Czemu magia nie pomogła jej ożywić? Dokąd odchodzi się po śmierci? Czy Pansy jest duchem? Co dzieje się z ciałem osoby, która umarła? Gdzie jest różdżka Pansy? W co była wtedy ubrana? Jaka była pogoda tamtego dnia? Czy gdy Pansy umarła, robaki zjadły ją od razu? Co, jeśli Pansy zamieniła się w inferiusa?  
Zajęło to niemal godzinę.  
— Czy to ją bolało?  
— Nie wiem na pewno, ale wydaje mi się, że umarła zbyt szybko, by coś poczuć.  
— Dlaczego wziąłeś do ręki tę mugolską rzecz, skoro pan Burke mówił, że nie wolno?  
— Bo nie podobało mi się, że mi czegoś zabrania. Powinienem go usłuchać. Pan Burke miał rację. Nie wolno mi było tego dotykać.  
— Czy ty… tęskniłeś za mną, kiedy siedziałeś w więzieniu?  
— Nie przestawałem o tobie myśleć. O tobie i twojej mamie. Gdy zdawało mi się, że zaraz oszaleję, przypominałem sobie o was i dzięki temu udało mi się zachować zdrowe zmysły.  
— Naprawdę?  
— Tak. Pamiętasz, jak powiedziałem ci kiedyś, że nigdy nie opuściłbym cię dobrowolnie?  
Scorpius skinął głową.  
Ta chwila nadeszła. Draco powrócił wspomnieniem do dzieciństwa, do słów Pottera o Lucjuszu i nagle, mimo wszystkich swoich wad, zbyt częstego skupiania się tylko na sobie i, co tu ukrywać, lekkiego tchórzostwa, zapragnął dla Scorpiusa lepszego losu niż ten, który zgotował mu własny ojciec.  
— Słuchaj, ja… Chcę tylko, żebyś wiedział, że _nie chciałem_ cię opuścić. Nie chciałem iść do Azkabanu. Ale musiałem, bo dokonałem błędnego wyboru. Nie słuchałem, kiedy było trzeba, i ktoś z mojego powodu stracił życie. Zabiłem Pansy. Gdybym podjął dobrą decyzję, Pansy wciąż by żyła, a ja nigdy nie odszedłbym od ciebie. Mówię ci to wszystko, bo chcę, żebyś… — Draco zaczerpnął głęboko tchu. Jeszcze nigdy nie wypowiadał podobnych rzeczy na głos i miał wrażenie, że słowa kleją mu się do języka. — Żebyś mi wybaczył.  
— W porządku — odparł Scorpius odruchowo, w ten typowy dla dzieci sposób.  
— Nie, to nie jest w porządku, że nie było mnie przy tobie przez cztery i pół roku. Nic a nic nie jest w porządku. I naprawdę, naprawdę mi przykro.  
Scorpius patrzył na niego w długim milczeniu. Wciąż miał wilgotne oczy.  
— Dziękuję.  
Draco kiwnął głową, wysoce skrępowany.  
— Chciałem tylko, żebyś wiedział.  
— Dobrze.  
— Masz ochotę zagrać jutro ze mną w quidditcha?  
— Violet przychodzi na cały dzień.  
— To może zabiorę was oboje na lody do Fortescue?  
— Violet ma nietolerancję laktozy.  
Draco parsknął krótkim śmiechem.  
— Cudownie. Więc nie ma rady, co? — Jeszcze raz poprawił kołdrę Scorpiusa i zgasił lampę. W pokoju zapanował mrok, jedynie przez szparę w drzwiach sączyło się przytłumione światło z korytarza i kładło wąskim paskiem na dywanie. — Gdyby przyszło ci do głowy, co jeszcze możemy zrobić jutro we trójkę z Violet, daj mi znać, zgoda?  
— Dobrze. — Głos Scorpiusa zdradzał wielką senność. — Wiesz, Violet mogłaby zagrać z nami w quidditcha. Chyba.  
— Porozmawiamy rano, co?  
— Uhm.  
Draco poklepał go po ramieniu.  
— Dobranoc, Scorpiusie.  
Był już prawie za drzwiami, gdy usłyszał ciche słowa:  
— Dobranoc, tato.

 

1 Toad in the Hole, dosłownie „ropucha w dziurze”, to jednocześnie nazwa popularnej brytyjskiej potrawy, czyli kiełbasek zapiekanych w cieście.  
2 Fragment _Opowieści o trzech braciach_ z cyklu _Baśni barda Beedle’a_ , tłumaczenie Andrzeja Polkowskiego.


	10. Pokuta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betowała **Kaczalka**.

# MIESIĄC TRZYNASTY

# Pokuta

— Malfoy.  
— Potter.  
Harry odchylił się na krześle, jak robił zawsze, i przyglądał się Malfoyowi.  
— Taaak.  
— Tak.  
Przysunął się z powrotem do biurka, sięgnął po teczkę Malfoya spoczywającą na środku blatu i otworzył ją energicznie. Wydobył kilka grubych dokumentów o bardzo oficjalnym wyglądzie oraz coś podobnego do certyfikatu. Podał całość Malfoyowi wraz z piórem.  
— Podpisz tu, tu i tu — powiedział, dokładnie wskazując odpowiednie miejsca.  
Malfoy niespiesznie wypełnił polecenie.  
— Ten formularz potwierdza, że pozostając pod nadzorem aurora MORD, czyli mnie, wywiązałeś się ze wszystkich określonych przez MORD warunków zwolnienia przedterminowego. Zostanie dołączony do petycji przedłożonej Wizengamotowi o całkowite umorzenie twojej kary. Czy zrozumiałeś?  
— Czekaj. — Malfoy zamrugał w zdziwieniu. — Nie odsyłasz mnie do więzienia?  
— Nie.  
— Ale dlaczego? Po tym, co się stało… Przecież byłem pijany jak bela. Myślałem, że w tym przypadku…  
Harry wyjął mu spod ręki pierwszy dokument i odsłonił kolejny.  
— A to inwentarz wszystkich rzeczy skonfiskowanych przez MORD na czas trwania nadzoru. Niniejszym zostają ci zwrócone. Według spisu jest to tylko napoczęta butelka eliksiru bezsennego snu. — Harry wyciągnął z szuflady małą flaszeczkę i postawił ją na biurku przed Malfoyem, który podniósł ją z niebotycznie zdumioną miną.  
— Żarty sobie stroisz?  
— Nie.  
— No ale…  
Harry popatrzył na niego.  
— Dlaczego masz zatrzeżenia? Kończę okres twojego nadzoru. Jesteś wolny.  
— Wolny.  
— Tak, wolny.  
— Ja nigdy nie będę wolny.  
— Myślisz o Pansy?  
— Tak.  
— Dobrze. Powinieneś. Podwiń lewy rękaw i wyciągnij ramię.  
Malfoy spełnił polecenie.  
Harry sięgnął po różdżkę i przyłożył jej czubek do bransolety otaczającej przegub dłoni Malfoya.  
— _Relashio_.  
Metalowe zapięcie szczęknęło i otworzyło się posłusznie, a Malfoy wysunął nadgarstek, masując swędzącą, suchą skórę, która przez ponad rok nie zaznała słońca ani świeżego powietrza.  
— Jasna cholera — burknął Malfoy pod nosem. — A niech to szlag.  
Harry podniósł ze stołu niepotrzebną teraz obręcz i już chciał ją wrzucić do kosza, gdy nagle Malfoy wychylił się gwałtownie ku niemu i złapał go za rękę. Jego palce były chłodne i miękkie, a ich dotyk przyniósł zdradzieckie wspomnienie. Harry z całą pewnością będzie musiał dopiero nauczyć się, jak z tym żyć, więc na razie odsunął je daleko w głąb swoich myśli.  
— Chcę ją zachować.  
— Po co?  
Jeszcze żaden skazany nie zażyczył sobie zatrzymania swojego monitora MORD.  
— Dla Pansy.  
Nie istniał żaden przepis dotyczący rozporządzania obręczą po spełnieniu jej zadania. Harry wzruszył ramionami.  
— Niech ci będzie. Masz.  
Malfoy włożył bransoletę do kieszeni i spojrzał na niego.  
— To wszystko? Mogę wyjść?  
— Chwileczkę. — Harry wskazał na trzeci leżący na stole pergamin. — To certyfikat dopełnienia twojej kary.  
Malfoy obejrzał dokument z jawnym rozbawieniem.  
— Och, wielkie dzięki, Potter. Co za elegancki certyfikacik, specjalnie dla mnie. Gdzie ja go powieszę?  
— Podetrzyj sobie nim tyłek, jeśli ci się podoba — odparł Harry. — Mój obowiązek kończy się na jego wręczeniu.  
— Tylko bez nerwów, Potter. Żartowałem.  
— I ostatnia sprawa.  
— Boże, ile to jeszcze potrwa?  
— Niedługo. — Harry wysunął szufladę biurka i wydobył z niej wąskie, podłużne pudełko. Ostrożnie uniósł wieczko.  
Malfoy głośno wciągnął powietrze i wyciągnął rękę.  
— Nie — zakazał Harry. — Nie dotykaj. Łapy na kolana i pilnuj, żeby nawet nie drgnęły.  
Malfoy posłusznie splótł palce. Harry wyjął jego głogową różdżkę i położył ją na blacie. Malfoy wyglądał jak rażony gromem.  
— Nie mogę ci jej oddać — oznajmił Harry Malfoyowi, po twarzy którego przebiegł skurcz rozczarowania. — O ile wierzyć temu, co udało mi się z pomocą Hermiony odnaleźć w księgach różdżkoznawstwa, jeżeli ją zwrócę, stracę też na twoją korzyść posłuszeństwo Czarnej Różdżki. Wspominałem już, że nie wolno mi do tego dopuścić. Malfoy, Czarna Różdżka musi umrzeć. Niemniej chcę dać ci wybór dotyczący twojej głogowej różdżki. Albo wróci do mojej skrytki u Gringotta, gdzie zostanie aż do mojej śmierci, albo również ulegnie zniszczeniu.  
— Zniszczeniu?  
— Tak. — Harry zmienił pozycję na krześle. — Pomyślałem, że może wolisz tak, niż widzieć ją w moim posiadaniu. Myliłem się?  
Malfoy zastanawiał się przez chwilę.  
— To moja różdżka. — Zbliżył rękę do pudełka, nie dotykając go. — Zniszcz ją. Nie chcę, żebyś ją miał.  
Harry uniósł oburącz zgrabny, gładki kawałek zaczarowanego drewna.  
— Jesteś pewien?  
Malfoy znowu zamyślił się na krótko.  
— Tak. — Spojrzał jeszcze raz na różdżkę. — Pamiętam, jak wybrała mnie u Ollivandera. A moja nowa? Sprawuje się dobrze, chociaż nigdy nie będzie taka jak pierwsza.  
Harry skinął głową.  
— Pytam ostatni raz, dla potwierdzenia: chcesz, żebym zniszczył tę różdżkę? Czy jesteś absolutnie przekonany, że sobie tego życzysz?  
— Tak. — Malfoy nie odrywał od niej wzroku. — Zrób to.  
Harry błyskawicznie przełamał różdżkę. Przez moment trzymał w dłoniach obie połówki, z wnętrza których zwisał urwany włos z ogona jednorożca, po czym odłożył je na biurko.  
— Hermiona radzi, żeby spalić szczątki. Chciałbyś przejąć to zadanie?  
— I to jak. — Malfoy wyciągnął swoją aktualną różdżkę i zerknął na Harry’ego. — Wolno mi używać takich zaklęć?  
— Zostałeś oficjalnie zwolniony spod nadzoru MORD. Możesz korzystać z magii wedle woli. — Harry wskazał ruchem głowy na kawałki zniszczonej różdżki. — Proszę, działaj, kiedy będziesz gotowy.  
— Co z twoim biurkiem?  
— Jest odporne na ogień. Płomień tylko je wzmocni.  
Malfoy wyciągnął różdżkę przed siebie i wycelował starannie.  
— _Incendio!_  
Strumień czerwonego światła buchnął z czubka i ogarnął leżące na blacie szczątki, które natychmiast zaczęły się palić, szybko zamieniając w popiół. Płomień przygasł, a na biurku pozostały jedynie smugi sadzy.  
— _Evanesco._  
Ostatnie resztki popiołu zniknęły.  
Harry i Malfoy spojrzeli na siebie ponad biurkiem oszpeconym czarnymi śladami spalenizny.  
— Możesz odejść, jeśli chcesz — powiedział Harry krótko.  
Malfoy wstał, sięgając po pelerynę. Narzucił ją sobie na ramiona i zwrócił się jeszcze raz ku Harry’emu.  
— Mam coś dla ciebie.  
— Nie wolno mi przyjmować prezentów, łapówek, żadnych innych dóbr ani usług w jakiejkolwiek postaci od skazanych, których nadzoruję lub nadzorowałem, w przeciwnym wypadku…  
— O, czyżby? — przerwał mu Malfoy. — Daruj sobie. — I wyjął z kieszeni peleryny mały przedmiot, który postawił na biurku przed Harrym.  
Była to szklana fiolka wypełniona srebrzystą, wirującą substancją. Jej kolor przechodził od czasu do czasu w szarość, a potem błękit.  
Harry podniósł ją do oczu, delikatnie obracając w dłoni.  
— Dlaczego? — zapytał i popatrzył na Malfoya. Dokładnie wiedział, co to za wspomnienie.  
— Nie mam pojęcia.  
— Malfoy, przestań. Dlaczego?  
— Nie, to nie to. — Malfoy potrząsnął głową. — Ja naprawdę _nie mam pojęcia_.  
Ponownie zagłębił rękę w kieszeni i wydobył prostą białą wizytówkę, po czym podał ją Harry’emu.  
Harry ujął kartonik między dwa palce i przeczytał napis.  
 _Aeternus Animus Nox_.  
— Co to?  
— Usługi wymazywania pamięci.  
— Słucham?  
— Na Nokturnie. Dostępne tylko za rekomendacją. Musisz znać kogoś, kto sam z nich korzystał, żeby zostać przyjętym. — Malfoy wyjął wizytówkę z ręki Harry’ego. — Mogę pióro?  
Harry, wciąż nic nie rozumiejąc, wskazał na leżące na biurko pióro, to samo, którym Malfoy niedawno podpisał dokumenty swojego zwolnienia. Teraz zanurzył je w kałamarzu i nakreślił starannie na odwrocie wizytówki swoje imię i nazwisko, a pod nimi słowo „OGNISTA”.  
— Masz.  
— Po co mi to? — zapytał kompletnie zdziwiony Harry.  
— Nie wiem, po co i czy z tego skorzystasz — odparł Malfoy, zapinając pelerynę i szykując się do wyjścia. — Aeternus Nox usuwa wspomnienia. Nie przy pomocy zwykłego Obliviate. — Zamilkł na moment i zerknął na Harry’ego z widocznym wahaniem. — Tu chodzi o nieco mroczniejszą magię.  
Harry zmarszczył czoło.  
— Na litość boską, przecież wiesz, że nie wolno ci używać czarnej magii, dopóki jesteś pod opieką kuratora!  
Malfoy uśmiechnął się pod nosem i nachylił nad biurkiem.  
— I co mi teraz zrobisz? Odwołasz do więzienia? Nie używałem czarnej magii, byłem jedynie przy tym obecny.  
— Dzielenie włosa na czworo.  
— Jakby to w ogóle grało jeszcze jakąś rolę. — Twarz Malfoya nagle złagodniała, przybrała niemal pytający wyraz. — Wiesz, to była seria zaklęć i jeden eliksir…  
— Boże. — Harry przyłożył pięść do czoła, potrząsając głową. — Żadnych nielegalnych eliksirów w czasie zawieszenia kary. Czyś ty kompletnie zwariował, żeby wyprawiać takie rzeczy na dzień przed upływem terminu?!  
— Może byś tak wyluzował? Jeszcze nie skończyłem.  
— Cudownie. — Harry wywrócił oczami. — Jakie inne zasady złamałeś, korzystając z tych uroczych usług?  
— Tutaj nie chodzi o łamanie zasad mojego zwolnienia. _Wysłuchaj_ mnie, Potter. Aeternus Nox czyści wspomnienia. Nie zostaje po nich najmniejszy ślad. Proces jest nieodwracalny, inaczej niż w przypadku zaklęć manipulujących pamięcią. Z poddanej mu osoby nie wyciągniesz niczego nawet przy pomocy Veritaserum. Jak myślisz, dlaczego aż tylu śmierciożerców wywinęło się od kary, twierdząc, że służyli Czarnemu Panu wyłącznie pod wpływem Imperiusa? Ich wspomnienia zostały wymazane.  
— Gówno prawda — odpowiedział Harry z niedowierzaniem. — Ministerstwo już dawno kazałoby im zwinąć interes…  
Malfoy zaśmiał się ironicznie.  
— Aeternusowi Noxowi? Istniejącemu od 447 roku? Ministerstwo nie zdaje sobie sprawy z naprawdę wielu rzeczy, Potter. Albo przymyka na nie oko, bo w grę wchodzą nie tylko spragnieni ułaskawienia śmierciożercy. Każdy ma na sumieniu coś, co… Nie interesuje mnie, kim jesteś, bo nawet ty, jak wszyscy bez wyjątku, przeżyłeś choć jeden moment, który najchętniej wyrzuciłbyś z pamięci. — Malfoy wzruszył ramionami. — Może być i tak, że to tylko zwykła decyzja strategiczna. Poczucie winy i ambicja potrafią bardzo skutecznie pomóc w jej podjęciu.  
Harry znów obrócił w palcach fiolkę ze wspomnieniem Malfoya, przyglądając się jej uważnie.  
— Dlaczego mi to dajesz? Co to jest? — Miał raczej pewne podejrzenia dotyczące zawartości, ale potrzebował potwierdzenia.  
Malfoy potrząsnął głową.  
— Nie wiem. Nie przypominam sobie. Moja pamięć została wymazana.  
— Ale czemu właśnie ja trzymam to w ręku?  
— Bo notka, którą sporządziłem przed poddaniem się zabiegowi, nakazuje, żebym dał ci tę fiolkę.  
— Pozwól, niech streszczę. Istnieje coś… nawet nie wiem, jak to nazwać… coś na kształt podziemnej organizacji, która trwale usuwa wspomnienia. Więc po co pakować je w buteleczki, skoro mają zniknąć? Przecież nadal tu są, o, tuż przed twoim nosem.  
— Dlatego, bo to _moja_ własność. Owszem, Aeternus Nox czyści czyjąś pamięć, ale nie daje mu to automatycznego prawa do zatrzymania usuniętych wspomnień. Wciąż należą do klienta. Więc dostajesz pełną fiolkę i możesz zrobić z nią, co ci się żywnie podoba, wyrzucić, spalić, schować u Gringotta. Wolno mi rozporządzać swoim wspomnieniem i postanowiłem oddać je tobie. Od tej chwili sam decyduj, co z nim począć. Nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć ci, czego dotyczy, bo po prostu nie wiem. Jeśli tak bardzo dręczy cię ciekawość, radzę zajrzeć do myślodsiewni.  
— Nadal nie rozumiem, skąd twoje postanowienie?  
— Ja też nie — powiedział Malfoy, wędrując spojrzeniem powyżej głowy Harry’ego i zatrzymując je na tarczy ściennego zegara. — Musiałem mieć swoje powody. Na pewno wiążą się z tamtym wieczorem, kiedy upiłem się z tobą w Jamie Ropuchy. Niewątpliwie coś się wtedy stało.  
Harry próbował zrozumieć znaczenie tego, co właśnie usłyszał.  
— Co pamiętasz z naszego spotkania w pubie?  
— Rozmowę o Azkabanie, Scorpiusie, o tym, że trudno o gorsze połączenie imienia i nazwiska niż „Hermiona Weasley”…  
— Co poza tym?  
— Przypominam sobie, że wychodziłem do toalety. Dalej już nic, tylko tyle, że obudziłem się rano w domu, w swoim łóżku.  
— I zamierzasz oddać to wspomnienie akurat _mnie_? Z jakiego powodu?  
— Tak każą mi moje własne instrukcje. Efektem ubocznym procedury jest utrata pamięci krótkotrwałej obejmująca dzień lub dwa przed zabiegiem. Dlatego klient powinien wcześniej dokładnie zapisać, czego sobie życzy. Moja instrukcja żąda, żebyś otrzymał to wspomnienie.  
Harry, nękany przez wewnętrzny dyskomfort, poczuł ogarniającą go ulgę. Popełnił straszliwą rzecz i naprawdę wolał, by nikt o niej nie wiedział, a już z pewnością nie Draco Malfoy.  
— W porządku — odparł. — Mogę zrobić z nim wszystko, co chcę? — Uniósł fiolkę.  
— Co ci się tylko zamarzy.  
— Dobra.  
Malfoy podał mu wizytówkę.  
— Nie wiem, co się stało, ale gdybyś też wolał zapomnieć, oto twoja rekomendacja. W ścianie oddzielającej Galerię Mandragory od pubu Twoja Trucizna znajdziesz szczelinę. Przesuń po niej palcem siedem razy od góry w dół, a przy ostatnim razie wymów jednocześnie „Animus Nox”. Wtedy pojawią się otwarte drzwi.  
— Siedem razy — powtórzył Harry płaskim głosem.  
— Siódemka to magiczna liczba. — Malfoy wzruszył ramionami.  
— Tak, podobno.  
— W każdym razie, jeśli chcesz coś zapomnieć… Pokażesz im tę wizytówkę. „Ognista” to twój kod wejściowy.  
— Nie — powiedział Harry zdecydowanie. — To wszystko jest niepotrzebne. Nigdy nie zrobiłbym czegoś podobnego…  
Malfoy roześmiał mu się w twarz.  
— Nigdy nie mów „nigdy” do Ślizgona, Potter.  
Harry przekrzywił głowę i popatrzył na niego, kompletnie nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć.  
— To jak, mogę iść?  
— Możesz. — Harry wstał i wyciągnął rękę w kierunku drzwi.  
Spojrzeli sobie w oczy. W końcu Malfoy wyminął biurko i zbliżył się do wyjścia.  
— Cóż, to byłoby chyba na tyle.  
— Odprowadzę cię.  
— Znam drogę.  
— Wiem.  
W milczeniu podążali długim korytarzem. Harry zatrzymał się w jego połowie, ale Malfoy szedł dalej. Docierał już do rogu, za którym miał skręcić i zniknąć z pola widzenia. Na zawsze.  
— Dobrze się trzymałeś, Malfoy — odezwał się Harry do jego pleców.  
Malfoy zwolnił i niespodziewanie obejrzał się za siebie. Skinął głową i poruszył ustami, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć. Przez moment patrzył na Harry’ego uważnie, a potem odwrócił się gwałtownie i przepadł za załomem korytarza. Dopiero gdy Harry skierował się z powrotem w stronę biura, dobiegł go jego wyraźny, mocny głos:  
— Dzięki.  
I Malfoy zniknął na dobre.


	11. Zadośćuczynienie

# MIESIĄC CZTERNASTY

# Zadośćuczynienie

Draco skupił się i aportował.  
Dzień był przejmująco zimny, niebo ołowiane i wzburzone. Wiał lodowaty wiatr. Draco szczelniej otulił się grubą, wełnianą peleryną i naciągnął kaptur na głowę, wciskając brodę w spowijające szyję warstwy ciemnego kaszmiru. Chociaż odwiedzał to miejsce zaledwie trzeci raz, czuł się jak prowadzony przez jakąś niewidzialną rękę do celu: wysokiego posągu anioła śmierci z czarnego marmuru.  
Stracił oddech.  
Zakrztusił się haustem gwałtownie wciąganego powietrza, szarpiąc za szalik, zakrywający mu dolną połowę twarzy, ale nic nie pomagało. Wiatr wdarł się do nosa, zakłuł w zatokach, napędził łzy do piekących oczu, zawył w zziębniętych uszach. Uniesione podmuchem suche liście zawirowały i zaszeleściły nad ziemią, wiecznie zielone gałęzie iglastych drzew wygięły się i zakołysały groźnie.  
Nie wiedział, dlaczego wybrał się tu akurat dziś. Dręczyła go narastająca panika. Skurczoną klatkę piersiową szarpał ostry ból. Brakowało mu tchu, po prostu się dusił. Pomyślał, że być może łatwiej byłoby umrzeć niż uciec, bo z pewnością nie chce żyć z takimi uczuciami. Ruszył w stronę rzeźby, krok po kroku, mijając kolejne groby, i już wyciągał rękę, żeby dotknąć śmiercionośnej kosy anioła, kiedy _zrozumiał_. Odwrócił się.

_PANSY ROSE PARKINSON_  
 _31.05.80 — 25.05.11_  
 _Czuła matka_  
 _Ukochana córka_  
 _Oddana przyjaciółka_  
 _Na zawsze w naszej pamięci_

Podszedł bliżej i położył dłoń na szczycie czarnego, granitowego nagrobka Pansy, przesuwając palcami po szorstkich krawędziach kamienia. Myśl o jej ciele, na zawsze ukrytym w zmarzniętej ziemi, zimnym i uwięzionym, przyprawiła go o kolejny skurcz w piersi. Przepona odmówiła współpracy i tym razem naprawdę nie mógł oddychać. Spróbował zaczerpnąć tchu, ale miał wrażenie, że powietrze klei się do warg. Serce waliło mu jak szalone, a w polu widzenia zaczęły tańczyć drobne punkciki. Jak on mógł ją tutaj zostawić?  
Jak mógł jej to w ogóle zrobić?  
I kiedy wydawało mu się, że już mdleje, nagłe wspomnienie wdarło się do jego świadomości, tak żywe, jakby dotyczyło wczorajszego dnia. Na szóstym roku Voldemort naznaczył jego rękę i zmusił do działania, groźby przychodziły codziennie, czasami nawet kilkakrotnie w ciągu doby, i podczas lekcji numerologii Draco doznał dokładnie tego samego ataku paniki co teraz, z tym że wówczas był tylko szesnastolatkiem, pozostawionym samemu sobie ze swoim strachem i rozpalonym Mrocznym Znakiem na przedramieniu. Wypadł z klasy i wybuchnął płaczem, gdy tylko znalazł się na korytarzu, nie zważając, że mogli kręcić się po nim uczniowie. Dopadł pierwszych otwartych drzwi, które okazały się prowadzić do jednej z pakamer Filcha, usiadł na odwróconym dnem do góry wiadrze i poddał się rozpaczy tak wielkiej, że omal nie wypłakał wnętrzności, łzy i smarki pokrywały jego twarz i za nic w świecie nie mógł przestać. Pansy w jakiś sposób go tam znalazła, schowanego w ciemności, i szybko zaryglowała za sobą drzwi ciasnego pomieszczenia skomplikowanym zaklęciem.  
— _Lumos_ — powiedziała, a potem usiadła przy nim w bladobłękitnym blasku, przytuliła go do siebie i szeptała: — Oddychaj… Oddychaj, Draco. Po prostu oddychaj…  
I to, co ściskało go za pierś, ustąpiło. Wciągnął powietrze w głębokim, roztrzęsionym oddechu. Zadławił się chłodem, wypełniającym mu płuca, które momentalnie zabolały tak, jakby przebiegł pędem milę na arktycznym mrozie.  
Ale przynajmniej znów oddychał.  
Cofnął się i ukląkł, przysiadając na piętach. Jego kolana od razu przeszyło zimno bijące od ziemi. Wiatr zawył i smagnął go surowym podmuchem, ale Draco nie dbał już o nic. Wyjął różdżkę i zatoczył nią krąg u dołu nagrobka Pansy, mrucząc cichą inkantację. Zielone, delikatne pędy zafalowały w powietrzu, splotły się ze sobą i zaczęły wspinać po granitowej tablicy, dopóki nie objęły jej niczym żywa rama, a potem zakwitły rzadkim gatunkiem pięknych, czarnych bratków, trwałych i odpornych na chłody. Draco uniósł różdżkę i pogrzebał w kieszeni, wydobywając z niej swoją ślizgońską naszywkę. Zabrał ją z pamiątkowego albumu, który matka zestawiła dla niego po pierwszym roku w Hogwarcie. Zawsze przerażały go zapędy matki do dziewczęcych sposobów utrwalania wspomnień, niemniej akurat dziś był jej za to wdzięczny. Umieścił naszywkę między główkami bratków i jeszcze raz zagłębił rękę w kieszeni, a potem ułożył wyjętą bransoletę MORD tak, by otoczyła spiczasty dół naszywki. Machnął różdżką.  
— _Impervius_.  
Siedział tak przez dłuższy czas, nie zważając na nieprzyjazną aurę, zanim poczuł, że nadszedł czas. Zdjął rękawiczki i wydobył z kieszeni kolejny pakunek: związane wstążką koperty.  
Listy wysłane przez matkę Pansy.  
Ułożył je chronologicznie dziś rano, począwszy od pierwszej wiadomości aż po najnowszą, otrzymaną sześć tygodni temu. Znów spojrzał na grób i wyobraził sobie, że Pansy jest tutaj z nim i szepcze mu do ucha coś o niewiarygodnie staromodnych szatach swojej matki wraz z ostrzeżeniem, żeby za wszelką cenę unikał skosztowania jej pierniczków, chyba że koniecznie chce połamać sobie zęby. Parsknął śmiechem, bardziej przypominającym szloch, nie przejął się tym jednak. Jeżeli istniała na tym świecie osoba, przed którą mógł się odsłonić w takim momencie, była nią właśnie Pansy.  
Ostrożnie wyciągnął spod wstążki pierwszą kopertę od góry. Na jej odwrocie widniała wyciśnięta w zielonym wosku litera „P”.  
 _Byłbyś zaskoczony zawartością listów ofiar…_  
Draco wsunął kciuk pod skrzydło koperty i złamał pieczęć. Drżącymi dłońmi rozłożył arkusz pergaminu.  
Zaczął czytać.  
Godzinę później zatrzymał się przy jeszcze jednym grobie.  
Nie musiał nawet odchodzić daleko. Dokładnie mówiąc, wystarczyły dwa kroki.  
Ten nagrobek, niewinny i nieskazitelny, wykonano z białego marmuru. Draco widział go przedtem tylko raz, siedemnaście lat temu.

_BRYONY ELISABETH PARKINSON MALFOY_  
 _14.12.1998_  
 _Śpij, mała Śnieżynko_

Nie wiedział, co pasuje do maleńkiej dziewczynki, więc w końcu wyczarował prosty bukiecik różowej gipsówki. Pansy uwielbiała róż. Utrwalił go zaklęciem i obiecał sobie, że przyprowadzi tu wreszcie Scorpiusa. O wiele za dużo przed nim ukrywał.  
Byli wtedy z Pansy jeszcze dziećmi, ledwie osiemnastoletnimi. Stało się to tamtego przepełnionego brawurową radością lata po śmierci Voldemorta. Lipiec wypadł szczególnie gorący, a oni wykradali butelki niebotycznie drogiego wina z piwnic Malfoyów i chowali się w gęstwinach porastających brzegi rzeki przepływającej przez posiadłość. Pływali, pili, patrzyli w niebo i… cóż. Nie planowali tego kroku.  
Jednak Draco nigdy nie uważał Bryony za błąd. Żyła przez dziewięć minut, jej drobniutka pierś wcześniaka wklęsła od spazmatycznych, bezowocnych prób złapania oddechu. Draco mógł utrzymać ją w jednej ręce. Była maleńka, ale idealnie ukształtowana. Rodzice wyszli i zostawili ich samych w zaciemnionym pokoju w Świętym Mungu; jego, Pansy i ich córeczkę. Tam wydała ostatnie tchnienie swojego króciutkiego życia.  
Nie, z całą pewnością nie powiedział Potterowi wszystkiego o sobie i Pansy. Nawet moralnie zepsuci mają prawo do swoich sekretów.  
Odwrócił się i wystawił twarz na wiatr, który zwiał mu kaptur z głowy i uderzył końcami szalika w policzki.  
Aportował się, nie spoglądając za siebie.


	12. Odpuszczenie

# MIESIĄC PIĘTNASTY

# Odpuszczenie

— Wesołych świąt.  
— Wesołych świąt.  
Draco przekroczył próg głównego salonu, w którym zgodnie z tradycją gromadzili się bożonarodzeniowym rankiem. Narcyza przeszła samą siebie: choinka, ozdobiona na czubku gigantyczną srebrną gwiazdą, sięgała do sufitu. Elfy tańczyły i fruwały wśród gałązek, zaczarowane kryształowe ptaki rozkładały skrzydła i wypinały pierś, porozumiewając się delikatnym, cichutkim świergotem, tysiące bombek tworzyło barwną mozaikę z rozświetlającymi drzewko miniaturowymi, błyszczącymi od drogich kamieni, rozżarzonymi od środka ognistymi krabami. Draco poczuł lekkie zażenowanie, bo już jako chłopiec uważał je za najwspanialszą ozdobę, nawet wtedy, gdy pojawiła się silna konkurencja w postaci modelu Hogwarckiego Ekspresu, krążącego po swoim magicznym torze, wymijającego slalomem ułożone pod choinką stosy prezentów i pykającego wesoło obłoczkami pary. Cały pokój tonął w girlandach i świątecznych dekoracjach. Naprzeciwko drzewka w wielkim kominku trzaskał ogień, a z półki nad paleniskiem zwisało pięć wypchanych po brzegi skarpet. Draco wyjrzał przez masywne, szerokie okno. Na zewnątrz sypał gęsty śnieg, przesłaniając cały świat i wypełniając go nieprzeniknioną bielą.  
— Wesołych świąt, tato! — zawołał Scorpius, wbiegając za nim do salonu. Niósł mniejszą skarpetę, również trzeszczącą w szwach. — Dziadek zapomniał zawiesić prezent dla Tuppence.  
— Nie włożyłeś tam niczego do ubrania, prawda? — upewnił się Lucjusz ze swojego miejsca na kanapie.  
Draco o mało nie wybuchnął śmiechem, bo ojciec, jak i on sam zresztą, najwyraźniej dopiero wstał z łóżka. Pojedynczy kosmyk odstawał mu od głowy niczym ogon pawia, jakby ktoś najpierw rozczochrał mu włosy, a potem utrwalił je w tej pozycji zaklęciem.  
— Nie, nie włożyłem. Tylko trochę słodyczy, ciastek, książkę o skarpetkach z całego świata i kubek.  
— Sądzę, że to odpowiednie podarunki.  
— Wesołych świąt — powiedział Draco, złapał Scorpiusa jedną ręką, wsadził go sobie pod pachę jak teczkę i ruszył w stronę paleniska.  
— Tato! Puść mnie, mam dziesięć lat!  
— Figę mnie obchodzi, ile masz lat — odparł Draco, unosząc go na wysokość półki nad kominkiem.  
Odczekał, aż Scorpius zawiesi skarpetę dla Tuppence, po czym, wśród niekontrolowanych chichotów i przepychanek, zaniósł go na kanapę i rzucił na jej siedzenie, starając się zapewnić mu efekt trampoliny. Scorpius zanosił się śmiechem, cały w rumieńcach, w końcu odpełznął w róg i usiadł na poręczy niczym na wielkim abraksanie. Draco opadł na kanapę obok Astorii.  
— Wesołych świąt — powtórzył jeszcze raz, całując ją delikatnie.  
Uśmiechnęła się i ujęła jego dłoń.  
— Nawzajem, Draco.  
— Gdzie jest matka? — zwrócił się Draco do ojca.  
Lucjusz wstał, nieco sztywno. Zaczynał się starzeć.  
— Zobaczę, co u niej. Możliwe że potrzebuje pomocy przy pozostałych prezentach.  
Draco zerknął na dobrą setkę już gotowych paczuszek pod ścianami i wokół choinki.  
— Po co komu więcej? — zapytał Lucjusza, wyginając brew.  
Lucjusz uniósł brodę, patrząc na niego z góry. Zawsze zachowywał tę samą wyniosłą powagę.  
— Twoja matka pragnie, by te święta były wyjątkowe, skoro są pierwszymi spędzanymi wspólnie od czasu twego, hmm…  
— …zwolnienia z Azkabanu? — podsunął Draco. — Poza tym, co to znaczy? Przecież rok temu spędziłem je już z wami.  
— O, czyżby? — odparł Lucjusz. — W takim razie opowiedz choćby jednym zdaniem o zeszłorocznym Bożym Narodzeniu.  
Draco już otworzył usta, ale rzeczywiście nie pamiętał.  
— Masz rację, poddaję się.  
— Chodź, Scorpiusie — powiedział ojciec wspaniałomyślnie, kierując się ku drzwiom. — Poszukajmy twojej babci i zabierzmy się za otwieranie prezentów.  
Scorpius nie kazał sobie tego powtarzać. W mgnieniu oka znalazł się u boku Lucjusza, który wyciągnął do niego rękę. Draco poczuł ukłucie żalu — sam jako dziecko nigdy nie zaznał dotyku ojca. Odprowadził ich wzrokiem. Być może to dobrze, że Lucjusz łagodniał z wiekiem.  
Draco pochylił się ku Astorii.  
— Skoro zostaliśmy sami… — Sięgnął do kieszeni szlafroka i wydobył paczuszkę opatrzoną maleńką kartą. — Proszę, dla ciebie.  
Błękitne oczy Astorii rozbłysły w świetle płomieni.  
— Och! Dziękuję. — Przytuliła się do niego i pocałowała namiętnie, a Draco po raz pierwszy od powrotu z Azkabanu poczuł drgnięcie zmysłów i skurcz podniecenia w brzuchu pod wpływem jej bliskości.  
— Nawet nie wiesz, co to jest — powiedział. — Zanim sprawdzisz, przeczytaj kartę.  
Przyglądał się jej palcom, otwierającym kopertę.  
— „Mojej najdroższej żonie” — odczytała, uśmiechając się szeroko — „która niewyjaśnionym cudem wciąż ze mną wytrzymuje. Jak Ci się to udaje?” — Astoria roześmiała się głośno, zapewne pierwszy raz zupełnie szczerze od bardzo długiego czasu. — Och, Draco. — Spojrzała na niego z radością w oczach. — Niekiedy zadaję sobie to samo pytanie.  
Kąciki ust Dracona uniosły się lekko.  
— A teraz rozpakuj.  
Paczuszka była mała i Astoria poradziła sobie z nią w przeciągu kilku sekund.  
— Och — powtórzyła, rozpoznając jubilerskie pudełeczko. — Draco?  
— Dalej, nie bój się. Zobacz, co jest w środku.  
Uniosła wieczko. Jej oczy zrobiły się okrągłe.  
— O mój boże… — Pogładziła palcem wnętrze wyłożonego jedwabiem i obciągniętego aksamitem pudełka, jakby obawiała się dotknąć jego migoczącej diamentowym blaskiem zawartości. — Przepiękny pierścionek — powiedziała z zachwytem, wziąwszy go wreszcie do ręki.  
— Wiesz, miałem nadzieję — odparł Draco, wbijając paznokcie w poły szlafroka — że skoro wyszłaś za mnie raz, może zgodzisz się zrobić to ponownie.  
Astoria zaczęła płakać.  
— Myślałam już, że najchętniej wolałbyś całkiem zrezygnować z małżeństwa.  
— Skąd, oszalałaś? Przecież jesteś autentycznym skarbem. Kto nie pragnąłby mieć takiej żony?  
— Doprawdy? Bo ostatni rok był jedną wielką trage …  
— Ale _minął_. To już przeszłość. — Wziął ją za rękę. — Więc jak? Wyjdziesz za mnie?  
— Oczywiście!  
Zarzuciła mu ramiona na szyję i wtuliła twarz w jego pierś, a Draco objął ją mocno i patrzył ponad jej głową na wielkie okno, myśląc, że przyszłość wcale nie jest tak ponura, jak mu się zdawało.

*

Było grubo po północy.  
Wyprawienie Scorpiusa do łóżka przypominało koszmar. Przejedzony czekoladowymi żabami, fasolkami Bertiego Botta, cukrowymi piórami i ciężkimi świątecznymi potrawami łącznie z deserem, przez cały dzień szalał po domu niczym żądlibąk, migając płową czupryną. Nawet godzina zabawy z Draconem w śniegu nie zdołała nadwerężyć pokładów jego energii. Pół godziny przed północą, po wielkiej awanturze, bez przerwy pocierał oczy i ziewał, jednak wciąż odmawiał udania się na spoczynek. Draco trzykrotnie wynosił go do pokoju na własnych rękach, za każdym razem bezskutecznie.  
— To jakaś parodia — orzekła w końcu Astoria, po czym pomaszerowała do łazienki i wróciła po chwili z buteleczką eliksiru bezsennego snu. — Na miłość boską, rozniesie go na strzępy, jeśli się zaraz nie uspokoi.  
I wyprowadziła Scorpiusa do jego pokoju.  
— Podziałało? — zapytał Draco, gdy znów stanęła w progu sypialni.  
— Naturalnie. W końcu to eliksir bezsennego snu.  
— Jak udało ci się skłonić Scorpiusa, żeby go zażył? — Ich syn słynął z niechęci do lekarstw i wywarów wszelkiej maści.  
— Powiedziałam mu, że zawartość butelki przyrządzono ze startych kopyt renifera Świętego Mikołaja, zmieszanych z mchem, ziemią i śliną kuguchara, i że jeśli wypije swoją porcję, obudzi się rano z rogami łosia.  
Rogi. Draco uśmiechnął się ironicznie.  
— Co za odrażające składniki. Pazury renifera?  
— Kopyta, kochanie, nie pazury. To spora różnica.  
— Wyrosły na zwierzęcych nogach. Jak dla mnie są pazurami.  
— Przypuszczam, że gdybym powiedziała „pazury”, wypiłby jeszcze bardziej ochoczo.  
— Cóż, to chłopak. Podobne obrzydliwości powinny go fascynować.  
— Wesołych świąt, Draco. — Astoria przystanęła przy łóżku, na którego brzegu siedział, i podała mu małą, prostokątną paczuszkę, odrobinę większą od tej otrzymanej od niego rano.  
— Jeszcze jeden prezent? — Dostał ich dziś aż nadto.  
— Tak, jeszcze jeden. Ale naprawdę ostatni. Obiecuję, że po nim nie dostaniesz już żadnego. Jest specjalny.  
Draco rozerwał papier z entuzjazmem dwunastolatka. I znieruchomiał, gapiąc się bez słowa na pudełko.  
— Podoba ci się? — spytała Astoria odrobinę niepewnym głosem.  
— Zegarek?  
— Z mnóstwem funkcji — wyjaśniła pospiesznie, demonstrując, gdzie można znaleźć poszczególne dodatki. — Pokazuje czas, oczywiście, ale również fazy księżyca i położenie konstelacji. Kazałam wykalibrować go na gwiazdozbiór Smoka. Jeżeli chciałbyś coś zanotować, a brak ci akurat pióra i pergaminu, możesz podyktować to zegarkowi, a on powtórzy ci wszystko później, kiedy będziesz już miał okazję zapisać. Przepowiada pogodę, odgaduje twój nastrój, potrafi dobierać elementy stroju i alarmuje w przypadku, gdybyś się zgubił albo wpadł w tarapaty.  
— Imponujące. — Draco naprawdę nie wiedział, co powiedzieć.  
— Rozumie angielski, francuski, trytoński i chiński, poza tym są w nim zebrane przepisy wszystkich znanych eliksirów. Ma też wbudowany kompas, mapy i określa kierunki podróży.  
— Nie potrzebuję pomocy przy określaniu kierunków — zaprotestował Draco. — Zawsze dokładnie wiem, dokąd się wybieram.  
— Zapewne dzięki temu wylądowaliśmy wtedy w mugolskiej jurcie w Uzbekistanie?  
— To nie moja wina, że Greg źle zanotował koordynaty.  
— Tam były skóry jaków, Draco. Jaków.  
— Powinnaś wiedzieć, że jaki są wysoko cenionymi zwierzętami… przez mugoli.  
— Podoba ci się? — zakończyła dyskusję Astoria, nadal wyraźnie niepewna.  
Draco przyjrzał się badawczo zegarkowi, jego platynowej obudowie i eleganckiej czarnej tarczy. Srebrne wskazówki przesuwały się po niej płynnie, zamiast przeskakiwać od cyferki do cyferki z typowym tykaniem. Po obu stronach tarczy znajdowało się pięć guzików, wbudowanych tak dyskretnie, że ledwo zauważalnych, co przypadło Draconowi do gustu, ponieważ lubił połączenie funkcjonalności z prostą i przyjemną dla oka estetyką. Mierził go widok potężnych, surowych zegarków najeżonych nachalnymi gadżetami. Zbyt kiczowate. Pansy też wiedziała, co mu się podobało.  
— Mam już zegarek, Astorio.  
— Wiem.  
— Wciąż działa sprawnie.  
— To też wiem.  
— Nie pomyśl sobie, że twój prezent nie jest wspaniały, wręcz przeciwnie, tylko po prostu…  
— Po prostu co?  
— Ja nie…  
Astoria wyjęła mu swój podarunek z ręki i położyła go na kołdrze, po czym sięgnęła po prawy nadgarstek Dracona i przykryła dłonią tarczę zegarka od Pansy.  
— Pozwól jej odejść, Draco.  
— Nie mogę.  
— _Możesz_. — Astoria ścisnęła jego rękę i pogłaskała ją czule. — Pod warunkiem, że zechcesz.  
— Ale ja nie chcę. — Przypomniał sobie, co powiedział Potterowi tamtego wieczoru w pubie. — To byłoby nielojalne.  
— Czas nie zatrzyma się w miejscu. Marnujesz swoje życie.  
— Ja tylko… — Łagodnie wyswobodził dłoń i pozwolił jej opaść na kolana. — Sam już nie wiem.  
— Też kochałam Pansy. Tak jak wszyscy.  
— Ale nie tak jak ja. — Czuł narastający skurcz w gardle. Zrobił długi, głęboki wydech.  
— Nie kochałeś jej bardziej niż my, Draco. Po prostu kochałeś ją inaczej.  
— Czy to ci nie przeszkadza?  
— Co?  
— Że Pansy i ja kiedyś…  
— Nie. — Astoria uśmiechnęła się, potrząsając głową. — Ani trochę.  
— Dlaczego?  
— Bo teraz jesteś tutaj, ze mną. Mamy cudownego syna i moglibyśmy prowadzić wspaniałe życie, gdybyś tylko na to pozwolił. Gdybyś przestał sobie tego odmawiać.  
— Nie wiem, jak. Utknąłem w martwym punkcie — przyznał.  
— Spróbuj krok po kroku. — Astoria znów sięgnęła po jego rękę, obejmując bransoletę zegarka, który Pansy podarowała mu tyle lat temu. — Draco? — Podważyła kciukiem zapięcie, gotowa je otworzyć.  
— Dobrze — powiedział po chwili, wciągając głęboko powietrze. — Dobrze, w porządku. Zrób to.  
Rozpięła bransoletę i zsunęła zegarek z przegubu jego dłoni, nie spuszczając Dracona z oczu.  
Siedział i czuł się nieswojo. Ale nareszcie rozumiał, że nie ma innego wyjścia niż trzymać się obranego kursu.  
Więc to zrobił.  
Pozwolił Pansy odejść.  
I opuścił zasłonę.

*

Draco założył nowy zegarek w sylwestrową noc, pięć minut po dwunastej. Pomyślał, że to odpowiednia symbolika: nowy rok, nowy start. Przez cały ostatni tydzień dręczył go depresyjny nastrój, ale z zupełnie nieodgadnionych przyczyn obudził się dziś rano pełen… nadziei. Przez część dnia bawił się ze Scorpiusem, porozsyłał sowy z odświeżeniem prenumerat czasopism poświęconych quidditchowi i czarnej magii i odbył przyjemną pogawędkę z Narcyzą, która zdawała się nie czuć już wstydu z samego faktu jego istnienia. Jednak największa niespodzianka czekała na niego, gdy po kolacji zasiadł na kanapie z wieczornym egzemplarzem „Proroka”.  
— Aha! — parsknął. — Coś podobnego.

_**CHŁOPIEC, KTÓRY PRZEŻYŁ W AZKABANIE! +++ NAJNOWSZY WIĘZIEŃ JUŻ ZA MURAMI! +++ HARRY POTTER — AUROR CZY PRZESTĘPCA?** _

Draco odrzucił głowę do tyłu i śmiał się do rozpuku.  
Nigdy by nie przypuścił, że Potter ma na tyle twarde jaja, aby rzeczywiście zdecydować się na to posunięcie.   
— Niezły numer, Potter. Niezły numer.

*

— Wiesz, bardzo lubię mój nowy zegarek — powiedział, gdy leżeli z Astorią już w łóżku.  
— Tak jak ja mój nowy pierścionek. Jest idealny. Wszystkie przyjaciółki mi zazdroszczą.  
Obrócił się i położył na Astorii. Oparł łokcie po obu stronach jej ramion i patrzył na nią, stopniowo zniżając głowę, dopóki nie połaskotał grzywką jej czoła.  
— Oho — powiedziała szelmowsko. — Cześć, Malfoy.  
— Cześć, Greengrass. — Pocałował ją.  
— Twój zegarek jest rzeczywiście ładny. Ten, kto go kupił, z pewnością ma wyśmienity smak.  
Błądził ustami po jej szyi, tuż poniżej ucha.  
— Nie tylko ma, ale i sam wyśmienicie smakuje. Zabawne, co?  
Przesunęła dłońmi po jego plecach i wypukłości pośladków, przyciągając mocniej do siebie.  
— Więc która godzina? — wyszeptała uśmiechniętymi wargami.  
— Najwyższa, żeby pozbyć się tej idiotycznej kołdry — odparł Draco, mocując się z dzielącymi ich zwojami pościeli.  
Minęło ponad pięć lat i Astoria miała rację: praktycznie znów była dziewicą, co odniosło ten nieszczęsny skutek, że Draco zachował sprawność bojową przez jakieś trzynaście sekund.  
— O cholera, przepraszam — skomentował, usiłując pohamować śmiech.  
Astoria chichotała.  
— Są jeszcze inne rzeczy, które mógłbyś zrobić…  
Draco przewrócił się na plecy i założył ręce pod głowę.  
— Daj mi minutkę. Słuchaj, gdybyśmy mieli córkę — powiedział, wpatrując się w sufit — jakie imię chciałabyś jej dać?  
— Zwariowałeś?  
— Czemu? — Wzruszył ramionami. — Tylko pytam.  
Zmrużyła oczy.  
— Jesteś mężczyzną. Mężczyźni nie interesują się imionami dzieci. Więc do czego tak dokładnie zmierzasz?  
— Do niczego, pytam jedynie z ciekawości. Zaspokój ją.  
— Och, nie wiem, istnieje tyle pięknych imion — zaczęła Astoria, przekręcając się na bok i podpierając na łokciu. — Czy ty… chcesz jeszcze jednego dziecka?  
— Tego nie powiedziałem.  
— W takim razie co miałeś na myśli?  
— Zastanawiałem się po prostu, jak nazwałabyś córkę, gdybyśmy ją mieli, to wszystko.  
— Chciałbyś mieć córkę, Draco?  
— Hmm, bo ja wiem… Z drugiej strony, stać nas na rodzeństwo dla Scorpiusa, więc… — Wyciągnął ramię i przeczesał dłonią włosy Astorii, nawijając ich kosmyki na palec.  
— Czemu teraz?  
— Czemu nie?  
Podciągnęła się wyżej na łokciu, coraz szerzej uśmiechnięta.  
— Chcesz drugiego dziecka.  
— A co, jeśli chcę? — spytał zaczepnie.  
— To nie żarty. — Dziabnęła go palcem w bok. — Planujesz mi je zrobić!  
Zerknął na nią z rozbawieniem.  
— Takiej super lasce jak tobie? No jasne.  
Wyglądała jak kot, który połknął kanarka.  
— I myślisz, że jeden strzał wystarczy?  
— Greengrass! Ależ z ciebie rozpustnica.  
— Ej, Malfoy — powiedziała, po czym przysunęła się do niego i, wiercąc się u jego boku, bez wahania wcisnęła mu rękę między uda. — Z pewnością musisz poprawić to i owo…  
Gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze.  
— Kurcze, o tak, nie przestawaj…  
— Wracając jednak do twojego pytania — wymruczała — to jeśli urodzi nam się córka, zapewne skorzystam z tradycji zapożyczania imion od kwiatów1 i wątpię, żebym miała jakiekolwiek kłopoty z podjęciem decyzji.  
— Wszystkich kwiatów?  
— Tak, wszystkich, Draco.  
Czuł się, jakby znów miał piętnaście lat, znów był gotowy do działania.  
— Jesteś pewna?  
— Imię może być hołdem oddanym ukochanej osobie. Chyba że wolałbyś wybrać zupełnie inne.  
Ledwo wytrzymywał.  
— Dalej, chodź tutaj.  
Roześmiała się i cofnęła dłoń.  
— Oj, raczej nie. Przecież doszedłeś przed chwilą. — Położyła się na jego brzuchu, złapała go za lewą rękę i przyciągnęła ją do swoich ust. — Wiem, że grzeczne dziewczynki nie powinny się tak zachowywać, ale… — przesunęła czubkiem języka po całym przedramieniu, aż po zgięcie łokcia — …uwielbiam twój Mroczny Znak, Draco. A to? — Musnęła opuszkami wytatuowany więzienny numer 24601, pieszcząc go lekkim dotykiem. — To znaczy, że _przeżyłeś_.  
Najwyraźniej była z niego aż tak dumna. Poczuł, jak rośnie mu serce.  
— Lubisz mój Znak, co? — Ta myśl napawała go podniecającym drżeniem. Nie zdołał się opanować i pochwycił ją za włosy na karku, szarpnięciem odchylając głowę w tył tak, że mógł spojrzeć jej w oczy.  
— Tak — wysyczała.  
— Jak bardzo?  
— O boże… — wyszeptała, leżąc na nim i parząc mu płatek ucha gorącym, wilgotnym oddechem. — Kocham go tak, że… że mogłabym się z nim pieprzyć, że…  
Draco jednym ruchem przewrócił ją na plecy i znalazł się z nią twarzą w twarz.  
— Robimy córkę. W tej chwili.

*

_Potterze przenajświętszy,_

_garść dobrych rad. Po pierwsze, zawsze wygrywaj w konflikcie, nieważne z kim. Po drugie, nie ufaj nikomu. Po trzecie, ciastka kokosowe nie zasługują na swoją nazwę, więc najlepiej zbieraj je i użyj w handlu wymiennym. Po czwarte — sam wiem, że to dziwne — ale jeśli udasz jakieś zwierzę, dementorzy przypuszczalnie będą gnębić Cię rzadziej. Poza tym, skoro jesteś już taką nogą w oklumencji i dostajesz drgawek na sam widok dementora, rób, co w Twojej mocy, żeby przegnać z głowy wszelkie myśli. Po piąte, nie rżnij się z nikim. Nigdy. Po szóste, strażnicy, którzy sprawiają wrażenie przystępniejszych, najprawdopodobniej dadzą Ci na koniec po dupie. Trzymaj się od nich z daleka. Po siódme, unikaj towarzystwa. Po ósme, używaj swoich wpływów, pieniędzy, statusu i nazwiska bez ograniczeń, nawet w samym Azkabanie. Po dziewiąte, jeżeli uda Ci się znaleźć kogoś, kto nie będzie próbował się do Ciebie dobierać ani podciąć Ci gardła w środku nocy, to spanie we dwóch na pryczy pomaga zatrzymać trochę ciepła. I wreszcie, po dziesiąte, przez ten czas, kiedy tam siedzisz, dopuść do siebie każdy gram rozpaczy, desperacji, beznadziei, nudy, zaniedbania, osamotnienia, winy, zepsucia i utraty poczucia czasu i pozwól, by zżarły Cię żywcem od środka. Tylko wtedy zrozumiesz naprawdę, przed czym usiłujesz nas chronić._

_Naturalnie z wyłącznie najszczerszymi życzeniami powodzenia,_

_D.L. Malfoy_

 

**KONIEC**

 

1 Dla czytelników nieznających angielskiego: Pansy znaczy w tym języku również „bratek”.


End file.
